Broken Innocence
by Sozoku
Summary: Son of Kurama and Hiei is taken away from the two men at a young age. What will the Kurama and Hiei do, if they find their stolen child? YYHDBZ. Completed.
1. Run away

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters except Yuki.  
  
Warning: Yaoi. If you don't like that then don't read it. No flames. Flamers are eaten by my monsters.  
  
Yuki watched silently as two patrol guards walked him, not noticing that he had broken the shackles attached to his wrists and ankles. He growled warningly as one of the guards chose to take a step into his cell. His growl became louder as the cocky guard tried to touch.  
  
"Don't struggle, it will only make it hurt more." The dark-haired guard taunted letting his hand caress Yuki's skin. He looked in surprise as the teenager smirked darkly up at him before he was thrown into the electric wall behind Yuki getting shocked to death.  
  
"Get his key-card." The teenager told himself as he sorted through the dead guards pockets, carefully avoiding the man's green wide eyes. Digging in the let pocket, he found a card with the guards identification on it. "Gotcha ya."  
  
Slipping out of his private cell, the teenager ran down the large hallway, avoiding cameras on the walls and security guards. He had finally got to a room with the words printed in black letters. 'Personals' He ran the key- card through the door slot and waited impatiently for the red light to turn green. A small sound of a click notified Yuki the door was opened.  
  
Yuki slowly opened the metal door and peeked inside to see no one in the room. Silently, he shut the door behind him and locking it. He did not want to be caught off guard, if someone opened the door. The teenager let his gaze drift around the medium size room until it landed on a large metal cabinet. A form of recognition filled his eyes. He could remember Master Okec came to this room everyday to check up on his beautiful jewels. Okec had his necklace his father gave him, when he was turning the age of ten.  
  
Yuki slid open up one of the cabinets and searched for his missing jewel. Finally under piles of jewelry, he found it. The necklace had a small emerald jewel attached o it, along with a small sleeping fox. The silver sleeping moon necklace. He gazed down on the necklace, his fingers traced the sleeping fox with trembling hands. Remembering when his father gave it to him.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Chibi Yuki sat happily at the dining room table surrounded by friends and family. His eyes glowed with anxiously for his birthday cake to come. His Aunt Yukina always knew what he wanted on his cake. It was almost like she could always read hi mind.  
  
"Happy B-day, Yuki-chan." Yukina said setting a large cake on the table. " I hope you like it. It made it especially for you!"  
  
"Thank you!" Yuki replied licking his lips hungrily, drawing a chuckle from the people around him. Yukina nodded, smiling in response.  
  
It was a large chocolate cake with vanilla frosting. "Happy B-Day Yuki." Was written neatly on the 2 layer cake, along with ten candles that were the color blue.  
  
"Can we eat now?" Yuki whined, looking up at his father.  
  
"Wait, why don't we give out the presents first before we eat?" Kurama suggested pulling a small black box from his right pocket. He opened the box carefully and handed it over to his son," Its called The Silver Sleeping Fox. It's been a gift from my mother before she passed it down to me. It's been in the family for centuries."  
  
Kurama looked at the necklace then looked at Yuki and smiled. "I want you to have it."  
  
"B-But papa that's your favorite necklace. Yuki exclaimed looking up at his father with confusion. "Why are you giving it to me?"  
  
"I want you to have it, so whenever you need me or Hiei you just rub on it. We will always be there for you." Yuki's father replied putting the necklace around Yuki's skinny neck.  
  
"Thank you, papa." The chibi boy said gazing at the necklace. Kurama just smiled at him. "I'll take real good care of it, I promise."  
  
"You better." Hiei said from the right side of Kurama. Yuki nodded with determination in his eyes. He didn't want to disappoint his parents.  
  
"Since we're giving out gifts now. I'll give mine now." Yusuke announced, grinning exciting as he handed Yuki something large with white wrapping paper around it. "Here ya go, kiddo. Knock yourself out."  
  
The boy blinked in surprise looking at Yusuke and opened up his gift to his surprise. It was a sword! The sword was 35 inches long wrapped in braided black and red cloth. The handle was nine inches long with a red cloth tassie on the end. The weapon had a black strap used to carry the sword easier.  
  
"YUSUKE! You just gave a ten year old a sword!" Keiko glared up at her husband with anger. Yusuke laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck, knowing that he would be sleeping on the couch later on.  
  
"Cool! Now I get to sword fight with Father!" Yuki ignored the adults as he held the sword. Hiei and Kurama glared at Yusuke, promising that he was going to get a beating, painfully. "Thank you Yusuke!"  
  
~FLASHBACK ENDS~  
  
"Where are you, Papa? I need you now! If you truly believe in what you said then where are you?" Yuki whispered bitterly out loud.  
  
~*~~  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	2. Escape

Disclaimer: In the first chapter.  
  
********  
  
Yuki sighed in relief climbing up to get his sword and landed ungracefully on his feet. He winced, but ignored the sudden rush of pain running up and down his legs and looked at the sword in his hand. It brought back so many memories. It was surprising when he held it six years ago it felt heavy in his hands, but now it felt as light as a feather.  
  
Just as he strapped the sword over his right shoulder. A familiar click on the entrance door alerted Yuki someone was coming into the room. In wild panic, Yuki looked quickly around the room for an exit.  
  
*****  
  
A red skinned guard stepped into the room, putting a hand over his gun in his left pocket. He looked around the room suspiciously and frowned. He could have sworn he heard someone in the room..  
  
The guard shook his head with a heavy sigh. "It's probably those rats again. Damn rats, making me suspicious about everything! I don't get paid enough to do this crap." Then left.  
  
*******  
  
The teenager let go of the breath he was unconsciously holding as the guard inspected the room. He had thought for a moment that he was going to get caught again. Yuki silently crawled through the air vent on his hands and knees ignoring the small mice also crawling around beside him. If you have been left in a dirty cell for years you would get use to them too. Suddenly a strange humming noise came from his left causing Yuki to pause.  
  
"Should I go see what it is?" He whispered to himself, tilting his head to the side, listening more. "It. sounds like a car or one of those ningen(1) things his father was mentioned to him about. "Damn I should have listened to him when he talked about it."(2)  
  
Unfortunately for Yuki, he did not notice his left hand push hard against the loose wall of the air vent until it was to late. He fall face forwards on the floor and groaned as he sat up to rub his red face. The teenager stiffened after realizing with all the noise he had made. He could have attracted someone's attention. Yuki closed his eyes and waited for the guards to rush in the room and beat him for escaping, but none came.  
  
Opening one eye, he looked around for the guards, but still none came. Feeling relieved, Yuki stood up and walked around the room, examining the projects in the lab. His eyes widen in surprise as his eyes landed on a large round pod. It was then that curiously got the best of Yuki.  
  
''What is this?'' He questioned out loud, gently letting his fingers brush over the keyboard. Yuki leaned against the keyboard and by accident his elbow hit a big red button. The pod started to rock violently, making the teenager fall face forward into the pod. 'Oh shit.' Was his last thought.  
  
******  
  
The teenager's eyes fluttered up, noticing that he was being carried. Instantly thinking his master find him, he started to struggle. Kicking and screaming, arms and legs hitting a hard body.  
  
"Hey! Stop it! I'm not your master."  
  
Yuki stopped struggling and looked up to see a strange man with the wildest black spiky hair, deep black eyes that were blinking at him.  
  
"Who are you?" Yuki demanded glaring up at the spiky-hair and automatically started to size the man up. If he was going down, he wasn't going down without a fight. 'Bring it on.'  
  
"I'm Son Goku." The strange man answered smiling down at the teenager, " What's you name?"  
  
Yuki eyed Goku suspiciously for a moment, but for some reason he trusted this Son Goku. Maybe it was about his innocent smile or the innocent aura that surrounded the man. He didn't know why, but he was going to find out. Very soon.  
  
"Minamino Yuki." Yuki replied, forcing a polite smile. It turned into frown as he noticed Son was holding him. "Can you put me down. I think I can walk on my own."  
  
Son grinned sheepishly, looking down at him. "I can't."  
  
"And why not?" The teenager raised an eyebrow at the strange man and paused slightly to realize Son wasn't flying in an airplane. "What the-"  
  
"Because we're flying." The spiky-haired man replied and laughed at Yuki's next reaction.  
  
"WHAT?!" Yuki gasped loudly and glanced down to see that they were actually flying?! He stiffened fighting the urge to wave his arms around wildly and wrap his arms around the nearest object, which was Goku. It was definitely not one of the opponents he wanted to choose, he had more pride then doing that.  
  
"Its okay calm down." Goku said feeling Yuki stiffen his arms, it was almost like he was a stiff board. " Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm alright." The teenager fought back a blush of embarrassment and nodded, avoiding eye contact with Goku. A frown started to appear on his face as he realized the situation he was in. 'This man is no normal ningen! No ningen can fly, unless they were especially trained like uncle Yusuke and uncle Kuwabara.'  
  
"Really?" Goku questioned again wanting to make sure the teenager alright, but before the teenager could reply, Yuki started to struggle violently in his arms. "Yuki!" Goku shouted as Yuki screamed like a wounded animal, clawing wildly at the collar around his neck.  
  
Yuki tried to pull at the collar that sending million volts of electricity up and down his body. If he wasn't human, Yuki would have probably died, fortunately he wasn't. "AHHHHH-" Suddenly he went limp in Goku's arms.  
  
Goku stared down at the teenager in confusion and concern. He almost had a hear attack when Yuki started to scream. Quickly he checked Yuki's pulse at his neck and sighed a relief. He had thought Yuki was dead for a moment. He raised two fingers to his forehead and disappeared and appeared in front of Bulma, startling her.  
  
"GOKU! I wish you wouldn't do that! Its creepy!" Bulma all, but shouted at the top of her lungs. She stopped shouting as she noticed teenager in her friend's arms, unconscious and asked," Who is that?"  
  
"His name is Yuki. Can you help him, please?" Goku pleaded, giving Bulma a puppy dog look, she could not resist, even if she wanted to.  
  
"Yes, come on. Bring him to the table." Bulma walked over to an iron table and Goku gently put Yuki down on it. She checked over the teenager and noticed bruises on the Yuki's wrist and scars up and down is wrist.  
  
"What happened to him?" She demanded glancing at Goku, who was looking at Yuki in concern.  
  
"On the way over, he started to pull at the thing around his neck and start to scream." Goku explained looking at his friend.  
  
Bulma turned her back to Goku and looked at the golden collar around the teenager's neck and spoke. "It's a restraining collar."  
  
"A what?!" "A restraining collar. It keeps strong slaves under control. We had them all the time on Vejita-sei." A cold voice spoke. Goku and Bulma jumped at the sound of the prince's voice, not knowing he was there.  
  
"Uh Vejita.. we don't have slaves on Earth." Goku said clueless rubbing the back of his head as Vejita stepped calmly out of the dark shadows.  
  
Vejita frowned down at the unconscious teenager and let his fingers brush against the metal collar before pulling it roughly off. "I know Kakkarot. Where did you find this boy?"  
  
"I find him in a-ohhh." Goku stopped speaking after realizing Yuki wasn't from Earth.  
  
"Hn." Vejita narrowed his eyes at the teenager, examining the teenager closely. "This boy isn't ningen, Kakkarot. Don't you feel his ki? It's not normal for a ningen."  
  
Goku frowned, a serious look appeared on his face as he focused on Yuki's ki. He was surprised to find out Yuki's ki was at least as high as a low powered Super Saiyan. Goku looked at Yuki and then at Vejita with a shocked look on his face. "Your right."  
  
"Of course I'm right, baka(3)." Vejita huffed, crossing his arms over his muscled chest and stalked out of the room, head high. "I'm going to train. No one disturb me."  
  
"What's wrong with him." Bulma asked jerking her thump in the direction, Vejita just left in," Well I'll go see what's wrong with Mr. I'm-So- Mighty."  
  
Goku just shook his head and seat near Yuki, ignoring the blue haired woman, who was doing tests on Yuki. It was then that he started to study the teenager closely. Yuki had long black hair, coming to his back; red as blood and looked as soft as silk. His skin was pale and had ruby eyes. Yuki was slightly shorter than Vejita and looked fragile and small, but Goku knew better than to underestimate someone because of their looks.  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile in another dimension..  
  
"Koenma-sama! We find him.."  
  
********  
  
(1)= Human (2)= Kurama, Hiei and Yuki didn't live in the human world, but the demon world. So Yuki doesn't know that much about cars and computer, etc. (3) idiot.  
  
**********  
  
Yami-AJ Yu-Yu-InuCaptor: Thank you for reviewing my fic! ^_^ You're the first reviewer I had!! I hope you continue reading my story. Also I did read and reviewed your fic and I liked it. I hope you update your fic also soon.  
  
Youko-love: You're my 2nd reviewer! I suddenly feel so loved right now! Thank you for reviewing and reading my fic! You'll find out how Yuki got taken in a couple of chapters.  
  
*****  
  
If you knew around here and you don't know what to do next. I'll tell you.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
~*~  
  
***** 


	3. Shatter

Disclaimer: Look on the first page. I'm not writing that again.  
  
*******  
  
"I guess its true, sometimes you don't realize just how important someone is to you.. Until it's too late."  
--- Unknown  
  
***********  
  
"Koenma-sama, we find him!" A blue-hair ferrywoman announced storming into a large office.  
  
"Who?" A small toddler demanded with a pacifier in his mouth as he worked on the piles of paper on his desk.  
  
"Yuki-chan! We just located him, but he's in another dimension." She said sadly, looking down at the son of the Great King Enma.  
  
"What's he doing there?" Koenma mumbled, with a bored expression on his face. He paused for a second in writing before continuing.  
  
"I don't know, but should I tell the rest. I think Kurama-san and Hiei-san would love to hear the news." Botan suggested smiling, with her hands behind here back.  
  
"Sure, sure. Now go away I have work to do." Koenma waved her wave impatiently. As soon as Botan left, he knocked the paper off his desk and wailed. "I hate doing this work!"  
  
********  
  
"Kurama, Hiei! I have some great news!" Botan said happily, sitting on her flying oar as she smiled down at the two men. One of the men was a handsome redhead that looked just like Yuki, but was older and had lively forest green eyes. Next to him was a man, who looked just like Vejita, but had strange shaped ruby eyes, white star bust hair and was shorter.  
  
"What is it, Botan-san?" Kurama asked politely looking up at the ferrywoman.  
  
"We find HIM."  
  
"Who is 'HIM'" Hiei demanded just wanting to get straight to the point. He had better thing to do then wasting his time talking to the overly cheerful woman.  
  
"Yuki!" Botan squealed happily as the two men's eyes widen in surprise.  
  
"M-My Yuki?!" Kurama stuttered, all calmness blown away instantly. Hiei just stared wide eyed before recovering quickly. He didn't want to get his hopes up and find out, the person Botan find wasn't his son.  
  
"Yes!" The ferrywoman answered excitingly smiling at Kurama, who was looking suddenly pale.  
  
"Yuki.." Kurama whispered with a small smile and did the most unexpected. He fainted.  
  
"Kurama!" Hiei and Botan shouted with concern and quickly rushed to the redhead's side. Hiei checked Kurama's pulse on his neck and snorted with disbelief.  
  
"He just fainted. Baka Fox."  
  
******  
  
~Dream~  
  
Kurama sat quietly on a park bench as he stroked his son's silk like red hair. He wondered faintly if his hair could get as soft as Yuki's.  
  
"Papa?"  
  
"Kurama calmly looked down, a smile appearing on his face as he waited patiently for Yuki to continue. "Am.. I.. Different?" Eight year old Yuki asked, avoiding his father's eyes.  
  
"Yes, Chibi(1) you're different. Everyone is different in some kind of way." Kurama explained softly, but he knew something was troubling Yuki, "Why?"  
  
"Nothing." The little boy sighed, closing his eyes.  
  
The redheaded man frowned at the stubborn boy, silently cursing the trait that came from the boy's other father. "Yuki."  
  
Yuki sat up, avoiding his father's touch and pulled his knees to his chest and spoke. "Why don't I have a Kaasan(2) like all of the other kids? The other day Hari said all kids have a Kaasan. Where is mine?"  
  
Kurama started stunned, not knowing what to say to the little boy. It was a situation Kurama never wanted to be in, knowing Yuki would probably be upset. Yuki had no mother.  
  
Kurama had given birth to the little boy after finding out that male Youki's could have babies every 10 years. Since there were more male Youkai than female Youkai's.  
  
Kurama bit his lip, nervously." Chibi, honey, this might sound a little odd, but what I tell you is true, okay?" Seeing he had Yuki's attention, he continued," You don't have a Kaasan. I gave birth to you."  
  
Yuki blinked in surprise and stared at his father like Kurama had two head arguing with each other on his head. "W-What?!"  
  
"Hai, its true. Only strong Youkai's could have babies, every ten years."  
  
"Strong? Like you, Papa?"  
  
"Aa." Kurama chuckled smiling at Yuki, who looked away.  
  
"Then if your really strong like you say, then why didn't you protect me?!" A deep voice demanded coming his son's mouth, startling Kurama greatly.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Kurama yelled falling off of the wooden bench. He watched with wide eyes as Yuki grow older into a teenage form and whispered, "I- Impossible."  
  
The teenage version of Yuki stared, ruby eyes so cold, like glaciers in the freezing Arctic. Kurama shuddered, feeling Yuki's eyes burn through his head. "Y-Yuki?"  
  
"Why didn't you protect me? If you were so strong? Where were you when I needed you?!" Yuki demanded glaring down at his father's kneeling form.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Yuki. I-I tried really, but they were to strong!" Kurama cried out glazing up at his son, forest green eyes pleading with his son to forgive him. "Forgive me, Yuki."  
  
"Forgive you?" Yuki hissed crouching at Kurama's kneeling form. He glared coldly, tilting his head as he stared at his father's pathetic form. " I will never forgive you! You betrayed me! You are nothing to me! You are no longer my 'father'." He spat out the last word like it was a disease. "I hate you so much, I don't even want to look at you!"  
  
"Yuki." Kurama stared down at the ground, his hair shadowing his watering eyes. His fist tightened around his shirt. "Please."  
  
"I don't ever want to see your face, again." Yuki snarled and turned his back to Kurama. He gave his 'father' a disgusted look before disappearing.  
  
"Yuki?" The redheaded man head snapped up as he realized his son wasn't with him anymore and whispered." Come back. Come back..."  
  
~Dream Ends~  
  
"Baka Kitsune(3). Wake up!"  
  
Kurama gasped, jerking out of his sleep and stared into emotionless ruby eyes. He shivered, it reminded him so much of Yuki. "What happened?"  
  
"You fainted." Hiei answered, crossing his arms over his chest. "You were screaming in your sleep, again."  
  
"Sorry, Koi(4)." Kurama sat up and let his feet touch the soft carpet in their bedroom. "Where is Botan-san?"  
  
"Rekai(5)."  
  
"Lets go." The redhead human announced pulling on some clothes, startling his lover.  
  
"Go where?" The Koorime(6) demanded, confused on what was going around him.  
  
"To Rekai. We're going to find our son." Kurama answered, great determination in his forest green eyes. 'I will get Yuki back. If it's the last thing I do. The dream wasn't real so he wouldn't say that to me. Right?'  
  
~DBZ Dimension  
  
Yuki was submerged in a ten-foot tank. His clothes had been removed and he was fastened down with tubes and an oxygen mask. His eyes fluttered open and narrowed him as he began to struggle. Many flashbacks of being chained down went through Yuki's mind, forcing him to panic.  
  
A silver colored energy surrounded the teenage without his notice and hidden his human form behind the bright light. The energy of Yuki's Ki was too much that the tank around him, broke into small pieces. Glass and watered fall onto the ground as a foot stepped out of the broken tank  
  
*******  
  
flare2: Thank you for reviewing! You're my 3rd review! I hope you continue reading my fic!  
  
*******  
  
Chibi- means little or small (2) Kaasan- means mother (3) Kitsune- means magical fox or something like that. (4) Koi- Lover (5) Spirit World (6) Koorime- Ice maiden/sprout or something like that.  
  
******  
  
Review  
  
~*~ 


	4. Chill

Disclaimer: First Page. Not Writing.  
  
~ At Son's House ~  
  
"Goku! Bulma on the phone, she wants to talk to you." A black-hair women with a tight bun said handing the cordless phone to her husband.  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
"Goku-kun thank Dende! We need you over her right now! That boy turned my lab into a ice berg and has-ACK" Bulma screeched over the phone and ducked as pieces of glass almost hit her. He winced, pulling the phone slightly away from his sensitive ears. Bulma could be very loud sometimes.. Most of the time. Goku could hear Vejita in the background yelling and cussing up a storm.  
  
"GET OVER HERE!!!" The blue haired woman yelled and hangs up the phone on the confused man. Goku scratched his head and looked at the phone with a clueless look on his face.  
  
"What did she want, Goku?" Chichi asked, preparing lunch for her Saiyan family.  
  
"The boy I brought over has started some trouble and I have to fix it. Ja ne!" Goku explained quickly before using Instant Transmission to get to the CC. He appeared next to Vejita and suddenly began to shiver. He blinked in surprise to see Bulma's lab covered from top to bottom in ice.  
  
"Don't just stand there like a fool, Kakkarot! Do something!" Vejita huffed crossing his arms, trying to keep warm, but he'd rather cut off his nose then admit it.  
  
"Where is Yuki?" Goku asked searching for the ruby eyed teenager. Vejita snarled and jerked his head over to the corner of the room, where a large animal sat. "WHAT?! That's not Yuki! That's a-I don't know what that is!"  
  
There in the corner of the room sat a dark haired kitsune, hair came to its back and its ears twitched as it heard noises in the lab.  
  
Goku sighed and walked over to the Kitsune and tried to snap the teenager out of his daze. He had tried everything from shaking to yelling, but still there was a strange eerie glow in the Kitsune's eyes that made uncomfortable. Goku frowned and did something that shocked Vejita and himself. It would probably get him in trouble with his wife later on.  
  
He kissed the Kitsune.  
  
*****  
  
Yuki jerked back, snapping out of his daze, a faint blush covered his pale cheeks. He stared wide eyed at the person who kissed him in shock.  
  
"While that got you out of your daze, huh?" Goku said with a Son grin, but his face was now red.  
  
Yuki was about to reply when he felt as though eyes were burning through his skull. He glanced behind Goku to see another strange man. He had flame like black hair and dark glaring eyes. The aura apart the man was full of arrogance and pride.  
  
"Who are you and how can you change into a kitsune and why is your Ki so high?" the man demanded glaring down at the sitting teenager. Yuki opened his mouth, but shut it as a women with short blue hair and sparkling blue eyes came into the room. If the women had pink eyes and longer hair, she probably would have looked just like Botan.  
  
'Who are these people?!' the teenager thought to himself staring at the people, an odd expression crossed his face. ' The man in the spandex looks just like father, but taller and that onna looks just lie Botan-san. Are they clones are something?!' Yuki snapped out of his daze as the blue haired ningen started to speak.  
  
"Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Bulma." She greeted smiling warming, although it looked a little force and then pointed to the man in the spandex. " And that is Vejita. My husband."  
  
Yuki stood up with a little help of Goku's and bowed respectably towards Bulma and Vejita." Minamino Yuki. Nice to meet you also."  
  
~Yuki's Dimension  
  
Koenma sat quietly at his desk going through mountains of paper work when he suddenly heard a loud noise outside his door.  
  
"You can't go in there, Kurama! Koenma is busy right now." His loyal servant George whined.  
  
'I know this would happen. Why did I let Botan tell him about Yuki.' The toddler thought, shaking his head with a sigh as he sucked on his blue pacifier.  
  
"I don't care." Kurama stormed into his office with Hiei following after him, but before the redhead could open his mouth, Koenma spoke softly, closing his brown eyes.  
  
"I can't do that, Kurama. You know I can't."  
  
"And why not." Kurama demanded, although he knew the very reason why, but he still glared at the prince of Rekai.  
  
"My father will have my hid for this, if I did that!" the toddler argued standing on top of his desk, looking into Kurama's eyes.  
  
"You own me." The redhead said softly, "After all those favors Hiei and I did. You can do us this one favor."  
  
"I'm sorry, Kurama." Koenma quietly sat down in his chair, a serious expression on his baby face. Kurama's eyes flashed gold a couple of times before turning away, stiffly. Koenma sighed and went back to doing his work.  
  
Hiei stared at his lover with surprise. Kurama was giving up! His lover never backed down from anything no matter what stood in is way, what Kurama said next surprised him and Koenma greatly.  
  
"Fine.. I wonder... What Enma-sama would say when he finds out that his son was making out with the ferrywoman on the job?" That stopped Koenma right in his tracks.  
  
"Are you threatening me, Kurama?" Koenma demanded, narrowing his brown eyes at Kurama, who looked very unfazed.  
  
Kurama shrugged his shoulders, carelessly and replied looking at his nails, lazily," If you want it to be Koenma-san..."  
  
The toddler glared at the redhead's back an then slumped in his chair, looking down in defeat." Okay, Kurama. I'll help you, but if my father catches a word of this..." The last part was an unspoken, but Kurama didn't have to think twice about what would happen, if Enma heard about what he was about to do.  
  
"You would be disappointed, Koenma-san."  
  
~DBZ~  
  
Bulma watched silently from the Capsule Corp doorway as the redhead demon sat in the CC garden with his eyes closed. Over the past weeks, she had studied the young man.  
  
Everyone had gotten use to the teenager over the weeks. Trunks liked the redhead and always forced Yuki to play a video game with him and Goten. Vejita was still mean to the teenager and didn't show Yuki any respect, but it seemed the redhead didn't care. Everyone was use to Yuki, except her.  
  
Yuki was nice, polite and well mannered. Yet he was also distant and cold towards anyone who came in contact with him, but was slowing warming up to people, although still keeping secrets to himself. Yuki had not told anyone about his past except he was a slave. Once in awhile she was very tempted to yell to the teenager for keeping those secrets.  
  
Bulma learned one thing to do when Yuki was around, which was to avoid eye contact. Every time she looked into the demon's eyes, she felt vulnerable and helpless. It was almost like he knew her every secret and she didn't like that one bit. She would always keep herself busy or look at everything else, but Yuki's ruby eyes. It was very unnerving to be around Yuki for the first time.  
  
She remembered when she first looked into Yuki's eyes. It was very freighting. Bulma had felt a wave of terror pour over her as glowing eyes glazed into hers. She was almost paralyzed, but tried to hide it carefully under a warm smile.  
  
Bulma shook her head, sighing and approached Yuki, with a brave look on her face.  
  
*****  
  
Yuki opened his eyes just as the blue haired ningen stood in front of him. He raised a questionable eyebrow at her. It was very unusual for Bulma to confront him with her son or Vejita. He didn't know why she was so fright of him. He did nothing towards her that would physical harm her or mentally.  
  
"Er.. Yuki-san can I talk to you?" Bulma asked nervously, avoiding eye contact, but continued after hearing Yuki nod. "I know how it gets boring around here and I was wondering if you would like to go to school?"  
  
"School..?" The redhead demon blinked, surprised by Bulma's suggestion. He hadn't been to school in eight years, but he taught himself with stolen books from his master's bedroom.  
  
"Yeah school. Where you can talk to other teenagers!" Bulma encouraged, smiling warmly at Yuki. He couldn't help, but smile back at her.  
  
"Aa.. I would like to go to this ningen 'school'."  
  
~*~ 


	5. Scream

Disclaimer: First page. Not writing again.  
  
*******  
  
Yuki strolled through the hallways of Orange High School, ignoring the leering looks he was getting from the ningen girls in the school. After the first day of school, Yuki already had a fan club of girls following him around. Like they say father like son. Yuki thought it was cute at first, but got real annoying after they followed him home. It was Vejita, who scared them away, threatening to blast them to hell, if he found them on his lawn again. Now the girls only followed him around school.  
  
"He's so handsome." One of the fan girls whispered causing the rest of the girls to squeal in agreement.  
  
The redhead sighed, putting his hands in his pocket as he walked into his first period class and took a sit next to a handsome spiky-haired teenager and black eyes. He seemed familiar to Yuki in away.  
  
"Shit." Yuki muttered, realizing he didn't have a pencil on him.  
  
"You can use mine, if you want." The teenager next to him whispered, handing the redhead a yellow pencil. The spiky-hair teenager smiled. "Son Gohan. Nice to meet you."  
  
Yuki nodded and whispered back," Minamino Yuki, nice to----Did you say Son Gohan? As in Son Goku's son?" He knew Son had a child.  
  
"Yes...why?" Gohan asked, a suspicious look appeared on his face. Gohan hoped Yuki wasn't another enemy trying to take over the world.  
  
"After class. Someone is listening." Yuki glanced at a teenage girl with short black hair and blue eyes that seemed to be glaring at Gohan. The spiky hair Saiyan shifted in his seat, nervously and a goofy grin on his face.  
  
~YYH~  
  
"What do you mean Karasu is still alive?!" Kurama demanded, pacing around the room. "I killed him! I knew I did!"  
  
"You did kill him, but his soul is gone. When a ferrygirl went to go get it. His soul was long gone." Koenma explained, looking seriously as he sucked on his pacifier. "His soul went to another dimension and took over another body."  
  
"Another dimension, Chee.... That's good right? He's not coming back." Yusuke spoke, crossing his arms and putting his feet on the coffee table in front of him.  
  
"No, its not good, Yusuke. Yuki----" Koenma bit his lip as he realized his mistake.  
  
"What did you say?" Hiei hissed dangerously, reaching for his sword. He gave the toddler a death glare. "What about Yuki?"  
  
Koenma gulped nervously and replied, "Yuki is in... that dimension."  
  
All the color ran from the Urameshi team's face as they all realized what might happen to Yuki, if the psycho find him. Since Yuki looked a lot like Kurama, Karasu would most likely try to kill Yuki or torture him to death.  
  
"I don't believe this!" Yusuke shouted, punching a large hole through Koenma's wall, startling everyone. "Why does everything horrible has to happen to Yuki? What has he done to get this cruel fate?!" with that Yusuke stormed out of the room.  
  
Yusuke was so mad at the world right now. He didn't get why everything had to happen to his God son. First Yuki was kidnapped right after his birthday and then began a slave and now he had a psycho demon after him. Yusuke growled angrily and kicked a pebble, not caring where it landed. People in the street started to look at him.  
  
"What are you looking at?! Ya never seen an angry person before?! Mind ya business!" He shouted causing everyone around to run away from him. "Cowards."  
  
~DBZ~  
  
The redhead teenager sat at an empty table and started to eat the lunch, Bulma had made him when he felt the hair on the back of his neck start to rise. He looked up only to lock eyes with piercing purple eyes. Yuki couldn't help, but shiver as he felt a cold chill go down his spine as he glazed into strange narrowed, almond shaped eyes.  
  
The teenager was tall and had straight, very long hair coming to his mid- back and very pale. He wore a black jacket that came to his knees and the inside was lined with red. The collar of the dark jacket was large and opened to the mid-chest.  
  
In the back of Yuki's head a faint words of 'WARNING! DANGER!' ring, but dismissed the warning and quickly studied the teenager's Ki to find out it was only a normal ningen.  
  
"Oi, Yuki-kun!" Yuki's snapped up to see Gohan looking at him with concern.  
  
"Are you alright? You look paler than usual. " Gohan questioned, raising an eyebrow at the startled redhead.  
  
"I'm fine. I was just looking at this guy..." Yuki trailed off, nodding towards the teenager, who was still staring at him. Gohan looked in the direction, Yuki was nodding at and grimaced. "You know him?"  
  
"Yes, that's Karasu." Gohan answered taking a seat beside Yuki. "He's really creepy and is very possessive over the things he keeps close to him. People say he killed his girlfriend, because he didn't want no one else to have her, but I think its all lies. Why?"  
  
"Its nothing." The redhead stated, he gave a careless shrug, but decided to keep an eye on Karasu. He didn't know why, but he thought he had heard of that name before.....  
  
****  
  
Walking towards the Capsule Corp, when suddenly Yuki felt a strange presence in back of him. He turned his head to see behind him, but cold hands wrapped tightly around his neck. It wasn't tight enough to choke him, but enough for him to knew that he attack could at anytime. Stiffing, Yuki stood still, looking forward, knowing if he struggled his attacker could easily snap his neck.  
  
"Good Afternoon, Yuki." A cold voice greeted, the redhead's eyes widen. "Such a pretty name it is. Did Kurama name you that? Or did that cute Koorime name you? I think it was Kurama. Am I right, pretty hanyou(half- breed)?"  
  
"Yes." Yuki stiffened more as he felt cold hands stroke his red hair, with a loving touch.  
  
"Such pretty hair.. Much finer than your father's." Yuki gasped in stunned as his attacker pulled out a strand of his hair. "So soft.. It's a shame your father doesn't take care of it like you do. Maybe I'll keep you as a treasure, neh?"  
  
Yuki gulped, closing his eyes as his attacker inhaled the smell of his hair. He couldn't help, but feel helpless in this position. His master use to do the same thing that his attack was going at the moment. "And do you knew what I do with my treasure, pretty hanyou?" The redhead shook his head with a shaky breath, his heart beating faster against his chest. "...I kill them." His attacker whispered in his ear before disappearing from sight.  
  
Yuki stared straight ahead, still frozen in place in shock as he heard his attacker's last words repeat in his head. "Kill...me?"  
  
************* ***** ** 


	6. Shadow

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragonball or any of the characters except Yuki. I had to write this again. I forgot to put the DBZ in it. Don't want to get sued do I?

Warning: Yaoi. If you don't like that then don't read it. No flames. Flamers are eaten by my monsters.

*************

Yuki walked, silently into the CC with his hands in his pockets. There was no evidence of the redness that appeared on his neck, after his attacker held him around the neck. No signs of fear or panic in his eyes, he had earlier on. There were no expressions on his face. 

"Oi, Yuki-san you want to play my…." The small purple-hair boy trailed off as Yuki just walked right by him. He didn't even glance at Trunks as he walked upstairs. "Yuki-san….?"

The small purple-hair boy followed after his idol, confused on why Yuki was ignoring him. Trunk soon came face to face as Yuki's bedroom door slammed in his face. He frowned and knocked softly on the door. "Are you okay, Yuki-san?"

"I'm fine." A quiet reply was heard so barley through the door that Trunks had to push his ear against it just to hear what his idol had said.

"Oh….okay…..If you need me I'll just be playing my games….alone…by myself….." Trunks sighed in defeat and went back downstairs to play his new game. 'I wonder what's wrong with Yuki-san…"

**********

Karasu hummed to himself, twirling a strand of red hair around him finger, thinking about the pretty hanyou. He would love to run his fingers through the little redhead's hair again. It was much finer texture than Yuki's father was. A little bit long too, if he could remember correctly. 

A devilish smirk formed on his lips as he remembered the expression on Yuki's face as he wrapped his hands around the little pale neck. Karasu couldn't help but, shivered in excitement just thinking about the horror and surprise look that appeared on the teenager's face. He suddenly wanted to see it again. He wanted to watch the Yuki's face turn blue as he choked the teenager's neck. To feel Yuki thrash underneath him as he sucked the life out of the helpless teenager.

Karasu sighed happily, smelling Yuki's hair and smirked. It smelled very nice, like a flowery smell, just like Kurama's. 'Pretty Hanyou. Pretty, Pretty Hanyou.' He chanted in his mind, 'Your so much like your father, but this time you wont get away like he did. Your mine and I will never let you go. **Never**.'

*******

Bulma leaned against the refrigerator and sipped her tea. Her glaze locked on the teenager, who was picking at his food, which was unusual. Yuki always eat whatever was put in front of him. The first time Bulma seen him eat, she thought he was Saiyan. Yuki had sucked down all the food down his throat like a vacuum and everyone else's.

"Are you alright, Yuki? You're not eating." Bulma commented, eyeing Yuki with concern. The red head shook his head and slowly put the ramen noodles in his mouth. 

"Boy, hurry up and eat, before I drag your ass out of this kitchen." Vejita snapped, tapping his foot, impatiently against the white tiled floor and thought angrily. 'Wasting my time with the animal boy. Uh…. I could be training right now.'

Yuki shook his head, getting out of his chair and walked out of the room. "I'm not hungry anymore."

Bulma glared at her husband with an accusing look printed on her face. "Look what you did! You made him upset."

Vejita snorted, crossing his arms and glared back at the blue haired women. "My fault? The boy had come in this way ever since he got back from that 'school'. I'm telling you, he's going to be brainwashed soon like Kakkarot and start thinking that he was a ningen, too! There is something wrong with that school."

Putting down her mug, Bulma shook her head and remarked. "There is nothing wrong with the school, Vejita. Gohan is okay and he's going to school. If something was wrong with the schools here. I don't think Chichi-san would let Gohan go there."

"Kakkarot's brat is not 'okay'. He's a nerd." Vejita snapped, a disgust look crossing his face, "When he fought Cell he was stronger than he was now. Now he's going to the ningen school and studying, he began weak." With that he left the room to train.

Bulma rolled her blue eyes and yawned tiredly. Right now she need some sleep. Working all night on her new invention made her a very sleepy. She would find out what was wrong with Yuki later, but right now she was going to bed. 

*********

Laying down on his bed, Yuki stared up at the white ceiling above his head. An unreadable look grew on his face as he recalled the words his attacker had said.

'**Such pretty hair….. Much finer than your father's.**'

How did this stranger know his father? Was he one of his father's enemies? Why was this stranger after him for what his father did? Many questions had formed inside his head, but one main question stood out from the others. How did this person **knew** how his father's hair felt like?

Yuki closed his eyes and pulled the warm sheets over his cold body. It suddenly cold in his room for some reason. 'Maybe I'll figure out this in the morning. I'm too tired for this..…' that was his last thought before darkness calmed him, seconds later.

He did not notice his window was open or a dark figure hovering over his bed as he slept.

*******

Green eyes glared furiously into the carpet, hands tightened so hard into a fist, blood dripping slowly down on the floor. 

"Kurama."

Kurama's head snapped up only to see ruby eyes staring at him with concern. For a moment, he had thought Yuki was staring at him. "Hiei…?"

"Baka Kitsune." Hiei shook his head with a sigh and leaned against his lover, who had seemed to be in deep thought, "Shouldn't you be going to sleep? We have to wake up early tomorrow."

Tomorrow they were finally going to get their son back. Along with Yusuke, who demanded to go along with the baka ningen, who also wanted to come. Hiei was slightly grateful for the support. He didn't think he and Kurama could get their son together without being to emotional. Taking Yusuke and Kuwabara would keep their feeling in check.

"Tomorrow….Do you think he will be glad to see us?" Kurama asked softly, red bangs covering his glazed eyes, "Will he be able forgive us?"

Hiei remained quiet, not knowing what to say towards his lover. The same thoughts popped in his mind as he thought over what Yuki would do if he saw them. Would he be happy? Sad? Angry? Would he want revenge because they didn't get him in time?

"Truthfully? No lies?" Hiei asked, looking down at Kurama's bowed head.

"Truthfully." Kurama lifted his head up and held his lover's glaze. He wanted to know the truth, even if would upset him deeply.

"Truthfully. I think he would forgive us, but wouldn't trust us like he did when he was little. He probably feels betrayed and angered that we couldn't come for him like we promised." The smaller man remarked, closing his eyes. He refused to see the hurt look appear in those forest green eyes, he loved so much. Although Hiei would never admit this out loud. He still had some proud.

*****

Yuki blinked in surprise as he opened up his locker to find a red envelope with a red rose next to it. "What's this?"

Gohan beside him, smirked looking very evil all of the sudden. "I guess you got a secret admirer, Yuki. I wonder who it is. Open it up!" 

The redhead teenager paused for a second, looking at the red envelope in his hands. For some reason, he hesitated in taking the letter. It felt as if something bad was going to happen if he opened the envelope. Shaking his head for think such nonsense, Yuki slowly opened the envelope with a trembling hand and read it. Several emotions played over his face as he eyes scanned over the words on the white paper. Horror, disgust, anger and distress.

Gohan let the smirk fall off his lips as concern sets inside of him. He grabbed Yuki, who was leaning heavily against locker, breathing hard and sweating. The black-haired Saiyan cupped the redheaded teenager's face and studied Yuki's face. "Are you okay? What did it say?"

Yuki shook his head and pulled away, facing turning green. He suddenly felt sick from reading the letter. "N-No….I think I'm going to throw up." He quickly pushed Gohan away and ran towards the boy's bathroom, holding his stomach. 

Gohan stared down at the letter, Yuki had dropped. Picking up it up , he read out loud to himself what the letter had said. 

"_'Dear, Yuki._

It's been awhile since I saw you the other day. Maybe we'll meet face to face this time, nee. I want to see that pretty face of yours next time. I dreamed of you yesterday. I dreamed of you walking down the street and I pull you into a dark alley. You struggled as I wrap my fingers around that pretty neck of yours, but it was all in vain. I watched with excitement as your face turned a cherry red color. Watched as the life slowly drowned out of you. Hearing you gag softly as I tightened my hands around your pale neck sent deep pleasure inside me. Then you slowly drifted away, falling limp in my arms. No one was there to help you. No one there to hear you scream. It was a wonderful. I wonder if it would happen in real life…..'. 

Love,

You're secret admirer '"

Gohan gasped horrified at the letter in his hand that was sent to Yuki. 'Who would sent such a sickening letter?' He thought to himself, still stunned at what he had just read. 

*******

Hoshi Momo: Thank you for reviewing my fic. I'm glad you like it. I like it too. J 

TsugumiWolf : I'm glad you love my fic! Not many people say they love it and I'm am very grateful for you loving it. Also I'll try to not doing many type-O's, but if there are. I'm sorry. I'll try to update soon.J 

Brittany67: Thank you for liking my story! I'll try to update soon. J 

******

~Review Please~

~*~

*******


	7. Company

Chapter: 7

Author: Sozoku

Title: Broken Innocence

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragonball Z or any of the characters except Yuki and Naoko. Don't steal….even though I know you won't. 

Warning: Yaoi. If you don't like that then don't read it. No flames. Flamers are eaten by my monsters.

*******

Yuki moaned softly into the toilet, his hands placed on the side to keep himself balanced. He could feel a strong hand holding up his hair while he emptied out his morning breakfast. Yuki sighed and leaned back from the toilet and in the corner of his eyes, he got a glimpse of brownish-red hair. 

"Are you okay?" An unfamiliar voice asked him and he gazed up to see the person, who was holding his hair. The teenager had brownish-red hair, which came to his chest, and spiky locks that fell over his brown eyes and sparkled with gold and seemed to be looking down at him with concern. "You look like shit, man."

"Thank you." The redheaded teenager remarked sarcastically, wrapping his mouth with the back of his hand. Yuki held his stomach and leaned against the wall of the bathroom stall, feeling slightly relaxed. He glanced up at the other teenager and asked, "Who are you?"

"Yagai Naoko, you can call me Noraneko, everyone does." The brownish-red hair teenager introduced grinning, he let go of Yuki's hair and stuck out his hand. " You?"

"Minamino Yuki" Yuki shook Noraneko's hand and asked with an eyebrow raised. "Doesn't Noraneko mean alley cat?" 

Noraneko smirked and pulled his hand back. "It's a long story. I don't think you want to hear it." Just as Yuki was about to ask why, Gohan ran into the bathroom, pushing Noraneko out the to kneel at his friend's side. "Hey!"

"Are you alright, Yuki? Should I take you home? Or take you to the hospital, but then they would suspect something—" The Saiyan rambled off nervously, until Yuki gave him a warning look. Gohan grinned still nervous about his friend's condition.

"I'm okay—just a little shaken up." Yuki reassured, running a trembling hand through his hair. He did not want to think the letter. It made him want to sick just thinking about it. Suddenly a cough behind them made Yuki and Gohan look to see Noraneko glaring at them, impatiently.

"_Hello, _I'm glad to see you finally notice me. After nerd boy pushed me out of the way." Noraneko glared mainly at Gohan, who blushed in embarrassment, "I thought you forgot all about me."

"Sorry, Noraneko." The spiky haired teenager apologized with a sheepish Son grin, a faint blush straining his skin, "Just worried about Yuki." 

"It's okay. Your forgiven." The human winked playfully, making the Saiyan blush deeper. His brown eyes turned towards Yuki, who was frowning at him for some reason. "What? Why are you looking at me like that? If you have to say something say it."

"It's nothing." Yuki was surprised at the rudeness in Noraneko's tone, but his eyes did not betray him or his body. He stood up slowly with the help of Gohan's hand and noticed that the outspoken teenager was taller than he by four inches was.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Gohan asked looking down at the redhead youkai, who was washing his hands and face in the sink. 

"Yeah, I want to get out of this school before _he_really appears like he said he would." Yuki shuddered in disgust, wrapping his arms around himself, suddenly feeling dirty. Noraneko frowned at the two teenagers not understanding what was going on and one thing he didn't like to be is confused.

"Who is _he_?" The human demanded, crossing his arms as looked at Gohan and Yuki for answers. "What do you mean he will appear like he said he would?" 

"Don't worry about it." Yuki answered drying off his hands on a paper towel and turned towards Noraneko, who eyeing him, suspiciously, "I don't think you want to be involved in my problems."

"Oh come on, Yuki-san. Let me in on this secret. I'm bored." The human let his arm wrap around Yuki's neck causing the redhead to stiff. He either unaware or did not care because he kept talking, "I'm your friend, right?"

"Friend?" Yuki questioned looking at Noraneko, tilting his head slightly. The brownish-red head pouted pretending to be hurt as he sniffed looking away from the redhead. 

"I'm _hurt_. I'm very hurt. You don't prefer me as your friend after what I did for you?" 

"You held my hair back as I emptied out my stomach." Yuki pointed out causing the human to laugh, with a cheesy grin.

"Oh yeah, but still I can be your friend, right?" Noraneko asked seriously gazing at the redhead, who looked at him in surprise for a moment.

"Yes…a friend." Yuki smiled softly, relaxing slightly. It was just then that Yagai Naoko began Yuki's best friend. Everything in Yuki's life will forever change at this moment.

*********

"Are you ready? You four to do realize that you will not be able to come back, unless Yuki is back with you, right?" Koenma spoke seriously, looking at the spirit detectives. 

" Yes, Koenma-san."

"Hn"

"Right." 

"Can we just get on with it?"

"Patience Yusuke. I would have thought since you grown up. You would be more mature, but I guessed wrong didn't, I?" The toddler remarked shaking his head with a disappointed look on his face.

Yusuke growled, raising and was about to give the prince of Rekai a piece of his mind, when Kurama gave him a warning look that said This-Is-Not-The-Time and Yusuke backed off, but silently promised revenge against the toddler once he came back.

"We're ready, Koenma-san. You can open up the portal now." Kurama called towards Koenma, who was standing a few feet away from them. 

"Okay, get ready! I'm going to get in trouble for this." Koenma muttered the last part to himself and started to open up a portal to another dimension. 

The portal slowly opened only to reveal golden swirls of light. Kuwabara was the first to go in because Yusuke pushed him and then followed after the taller man. Hiei and Kurama calmly stepped into the portal, side by side and soon disappeared in the golden swirls of light.

*******

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

"Hey! Get your hand off my ass, Kurama!"

"Sorry, Yusuke. Uh…Hiei, I don't think it's a time and place for doing that."

"I'm not touching you."

"Then whose hand is on my groin?"

"Disgusting!"

"Er…sorry about that Kurama….my hand sort of slipped."

"_Right_."

The four men came out dog pile with red faces, except Hiei and Kurama, who watched in amusement as Yusuke and Kuwabara made no eye contact with them. Kurama coughed as his eyes twinkling with amusement, trying to act serious and mature.

Hiei snorted and looked around to find they were in a dessert. He frowned and started to pull off his white bandana from his forehead. His ruby eyes narrowed in concentration as his jade, glowed an eerie purplish color. A vision flashed in his mind.

__

"Yuki, are you sure you don't need any help?" A tall teenager with spiky short black hair and black eyes that wear a white short covered in a black waistcoat and orange trousers and a blue bag slung over his right shoulder. He was looking at the person sitting next to him.

"I'm fine, Gohan." A teenager with red hair coming to his shoulder, repeated. His ruby eyes looking out the window with boredom. He wore traditional Chinese that a black, high neck, shirt with white buttons up the front. "Don't worry about me."

"Leave him alone. If he says he okay then he's okay. You such a mother hen, Gohan." Another teenager said, smirking as he drives a red flying car. He brownish-red hair, which was blowing in the wind and spiky locks that fell over his brown eye. He wore a tank top that showed his muscled arms and baggy black pants, held on by a black belt. The teenager looked in the rear view mirror and winked at Yuki. "He looks pretty fine to me. **Very **fine to me."

"Noraneko, your such a tease." Yuki remarked looking at Noraneko with mock frown and Gohan nodded beside him.

"I'm not a tease—teases make promises they don't keep. I'm a flirt, I make no promises at all." Noraneko spoke with a leering expression. Yuki and Gohan shared a knowing glance and shook their heads.

The fire youkai quickly cleared his mind and wrapped his bandana around his glowing jade. He cleared his throat impatiently, getting everyone's attention. " I have found Yuki. He seems to be with some _friends_." He said the last word with his left eye twitching. Firm senses of protectiveness grow inside him at the thought of that _Noraneko_ boy. Hiei did not like that boy.

"Where?" Yusuke demanded, a ray of hope shining in his eyes. 'We're almost there, kiddo. Hang on.'

"A hundred miles away." Hiei replied like he was just talking about the weather. Although deep inside himself, Hiei was screaming in frustration for Yuki being so far away. 

"What?! Hundred miles?! That would be l-like two or three hours to get there! He would be gone by than!" Kuwabara shouted, looking depressed. Yusuke gazed at his friend in amazement.

"Chee….Kuwabara. I didn't know you could do math." He taunted, pointing a finger at the taller man. Kuwabara growled and shook his fist at the smaller man and was about to yell when Kurama cut in.

"Yusuke, Stop it. We have company. " The redhead spoke, looking up in the sky as he reached back to pull out a rose from his hair. The others looked up also to see a figure floating up in the sky above them.

***********

~Review Please~

~*~

********

Shit….I got school tomorrow. I HATE SCHOOL. It's evil I say! Evil! * looks around as people look at her and sighs * Anyway who do you think is up in the sky watching Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara and is it just me or is Noraneko starting to like Yuki?

***********


	8. Return

Chapter: 8

Author: Sozoku

Title: Broken Innocence

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragonball Z or any of the characters except Yuki and Naoko. Don't steal…. Even though I know you won't. 

Warning: Yaoi. If you don't like that then don't read it. No flames. My monsters that I made with my mind eat flamers. Characters might be OCC.

******

Karasu sat back on a leather couch and pushed the play button on the remote control. A familiar ruby-eyed teenager appeared on the screen. Yuki was holding a piece of paper and was reading it. Piercing purple eyes watched with anticipation as many different expressions developed on the teenager's face. He leaned forward eagerly as Yuki's beautiful ruby eyes lost its sparkle and became dull.

"Beautiful…" Karasu whispered as rewind the tape back several times. He just loved the lost and helpless expression that played on the teenager's face. Yuki was more fun to mess with than Kurama. The beautiful ruby-eyed hanyou expressions were very pleasing to look at. It looking at wonderful art seeing Yuki looking depressed and helpless. 

He licked his lips, imagining Yuki lying on the ground; eyes tied by a scarf and his arms and leg tied behind his back tightly. Karasu imagined himself holding a leather whip in his hand as he whipped beautiful scars on that oh so wonderful pale back. Hearing wonderful muffed screams escape Yuki's mouth. Salty clear tears running from beautiful ruby eyes.

Suddenly hateful expression crossed his face, as a new thought popped in his mind. That Noraneko boy was getting a little to close to **his** Yuki too much for his liking. Karasu suddenly wanted to make Noraneko disappear. Make sure Noraneko could never found. So he could never to be able to touch **his** Yuki's silky red hair again. Never to be able to gaze into these beautiful ruby eyes that Karasu loved to see anguish in. The street rat Noraneko was unworthy of his Yuki's breathtaking beauty. Unworthy of breathing the air his hanyou breathed.

Karasu's hands tightened into a fist as he thought of different ways to kill Noraneko. Maybe he could chop the boy into little pieces and feed them to the children at the orphanage as candy. Or maybe he could kidnap Noraneko and threw him down an abandoned well and leave the boy there. So he could die painfully without food and water. That thought caused a smirk to form on his lips and chuckle to rise from his throat. 

__

"Soon Yuki…. Soon you'll be mine…."

*********

Vejita floated in the sky above four men, looking down at them with interest. He watched as the redhead that looked just like Yuki pulled out a rose from his hair and just look up at him with a challenging on in his green eyes. Vejita observed the fact of the way the three men was standing the one with the greased up black hair and glaring brown eyes was the leader of the group, but his attention turned to a small looking boy that had ruby eyes and spiky black hair. The way the boy was glaring up at Vejita made him smirk.

"Hmm…this might seen very interesting after all." He spoke and slowly landing on the ground a few feet away from the small group. Vejita smirked crossing his arms, but stood stiffly in a stance. He knew better than to under estimate the four people before him. He learned a lesson in under estimating an enemy.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Vejita demanded letting a scowl appear on his face. He eyed the redhead carefully as the redhead twirled the rose in his hands. Vejita had seen many things in his life so he had to except the unexpected sometimes, even if it was just a simple looking rose. Why would the redhead pull out the rose if he was about to fight? 'Hmm…. Note to self. Watch the red.'

*******

"Who are you and why are you here?" A man demanded with flame like black hair and cold black eyes, which scanned over the group carefully. He wore blue spandex that showed off his large muscles. Kurama quickly noticed that the way the man stood, he was an excellent fighter and was merciless, and will not pity show toward them if they had got into a fight with this man. 

"I am Minamino Shuichi and these are my friends." Kurama spoke politely introducing himself, choosing to use his human name as he bowed gracefully. He pointed to his friends and lover. "This is Hiei." Hiei just glared at the man, who seemed unfazed. "Yusuke" The Reikai leader straighten, but didn't fall out of his fighting stance. "And Kuwabara." Tall man waved falling out of his stance as he waved.

"Hn. Why are you here?" The man demand glaring at him, but it seemed to be out of curiously than a threat. Kurama was just about to speak when suddenly another spiky haired man appeared beside the stranger. He had wild spiky hair and had a softer look to him than the other man. He wore an orange outfit with a blue shirt underneath. 

"Hey Yuki!" The wild haired man called towards Kurama, mistaking him for the ruby-eyed teenager. He leaned forward and examined Kurama's green eyes, "When did you get contacts? They look cool on you."

"Who the hell are you?" Hiei demanded taking a threatening towards the stranger, his almond eyes narrowed dangerously as he pulled his sword from it's sheath. 

"Hey, no need to get physical here. Names Goku and the grumpy person behind me is Vejita." Goku introduced jerking his thump towards Vejita, who glared at him. Goku looked questionably at Kurama, "You sure your not Yuki because you look just like him…."

"I'm very sure." The redhead chuckled, suddenly relaxing. Something about this man made Kurama feel comfortable. Goku kind of remembered him of Yusuke when they first met. 

"Kakkarot," Vejita huffed impatiently and shot a glare towards Yusuke, who winced at being caught staring, but glared right back daring the man to say something. Vejita snorted amused the display before speaking; "Instead of seeing if that is the boy, you should be wondering why their Ki is so high. They are defiantly not human except the ugly looking one." Everyone looked at him in surprise. 

"Hey!" Kuwabara shouted raising his fist in the air. Vejita ignored him and fixed his eyes on the redhead, who calmly looked back at him, a smile on his lips.

"You especially, its almost like you have to two Ki's inside of you." The prince tilted his head back slightly, smirking as Kurama's smile froze in place. 'Hn. You think you can get away from the Prince of all Saiyans? Think again, red.'

Goku stroked his chin and looked at Kurama curiously. "Hmm…you do have a very high Ki. So you're defiantly not human, which isn't a surprise and your act a little too old to be twenty-two."

"I think we should get rid of them Kakkarot, before they cause us any trouble. " The prince said taking a step intimidating towards Kurama, who slide into a fighting stance along with his friends, but Goku had said something that caused everyone to look at him in surprise.

"I don't think we need to do that Vejita. I mean…they didn't do anything wrong." Goku stated scratching his head with a confused look. at everyone's surprised faces. Vejita looked like a dying fish, opening his mouth and closing it before recovering.

"What?! That's nonsense! We can't just let them free. They could be waiting for us to turn our backs on them and then attack us!" The prince snarled, pointing a finger at the detectives, who looked very insulted.

"No, I don't think they would do that. They look too honorable to do such a cowardice thing." The first Super Saiyan said, smiling at Vejita.

"Hey! Stop talking about us like we're not here! We can hear you." Yusuke snapped, glaring at the arguing men. Just on cue, Goku blinked at Yusuke like he just realizing he was there.

"Fine. They can stay, but if they mess up…" The message clearly told everyone that Vejita would most likely kill them, if they made a tiny mistake.

"I'm sure they won't, Vejita." 

Hiei scowled not liking the situation he was in. He didn't like that arrogant ningen 'Vejita'. If he could have one small choice alone with the arrogant man and he would cut him into pieces with his sword. Hiei would be very satisfied. He decided to listen in one what the weird ningen man had to say.

"…Now everyone hold hands!" 

Hiei automatically grabbed Kurama's hand without a second thought before he disappeared with the rest of his friends.

*******

Minamino Yuki rubbed his eyes sleeply and opened the door to the Capsule Corperation and muttered, "I should have told Noaraneko to take me home earlier. Bot I'm tired."

He slipped out of his shoes and walked past the living room, but saw something in the corner of his eyes. Slowly he walked backwards to the doorway of the living room, eyes doubled its size and mouth dropped open.

"What the hell?!"

*******

TsugumiWolf: Yuki-chan will meet his parents soon…. Very soon. I'll try to make Yuki-chan to forgive Kurama and Hiei, but we'll see. 

Sisko66002: Thank you for reviewing my story! I'm very glad you like it. 

Martyr of the Black Rose: Wow…I feel so special now! *Wipes tears from her eyes* You're the second person to say that about my story! I'm so happy! I don't know what I was thinking when I made Noraneko-chan! I tried to make him Yuki-chan's friend, but I'm afraid it might turn into more… I think because he's a flirt, it made me want to have him flirt with Yuki-chan a little. 

***************

~ Review ~ ~ Please ~

~*~

*************

Uh oh what's going do with Yuki? Why is he so stunned and who is in the living room? Stay tuned for more chapters!!

***************


	9. Departure

Chapter: 9

Author: Sozoku

Title: Broken Innocence

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragonball Z or any of the characters except Yuki and Naoko. Don't steal…. Even though I know you won't. 

Warning: Yaoi. If you don't like it then don't read it. No flames. My monsters that I made with my mind eat flamers. Characters might be OCC.

**********

Standing in the doorway of the living room, Yuki stared into the room to see his family, Bulma, Vejita and Goku, but his eyes were focused on his parents. The parents that sold him that abandoned. The parents who told him that they would always be there for him.

Yuki took a step backwards as Kurama stood up out of his chair, arms outward waiting for Yuki to run and embrace him. The ruby-eyed teenager shook his head slowly and watched as his father's eyes reflected hurt.

"Yuki…" Kurama called moving forward, but the look on his son's face stopped him right in his tracks. The look was of betrayal, hurt, and anger appeared on Yuki's face before his son ran out the door. "YUKI!"

"Kurama don't." Hiei said trying to hold his struggling lover still that was trying to go after Yuki, "Let him go!"

"No! We finally find Yuki and I'm not going to let my pride get the best of me and not go after him. SO LET ME GO!" Kurama shouted and elbowed Hiei's unguarded stomach making his lover release him from his hold and took off after his son. "YUKI!!" He didn't even glance to see if Hiei was okay as he ran out the door.

*******

"YUKI!"

Yuki panted running as fast as he can down the street, avoiding cars. He could hear his father's pound footsteps right behind him as he ran. Yuki ran into a dark alley and leaned against the wall. He sighed in relief when his father ran right past him.

"He's gone." Yuki whispered, look around to see if his father was gone. He turned around only to meet forest green eyes.

"Yuki…Why are you running from me?" Kurama demanded, his hands deep in his pockets. Yuki gulped when Kurama took a step closer, but swallowed his fear and let his anger cover for him.

"You abandoned me! You left me to save yourself!" Yuki yelled pointing an accused finger at his father, who recoiled back as if he was hit, but Yuki continued. "I am your son! Your were suppose to protect me. Where were you can I was taken as a slave? Where were you when I-I w-was forced to satisfy people?! Where the hell were you, father?!"

"Chibi—" Kurama wrapped his arms around Yuki, but was pushed back harshly. 

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! NEVER CALL ME THAT!" The ruby-eyed teenager yelled angrily, shaking his head wildly, silver tears fall on the ground. "Don't call me that…."

"Chi—Yuki, please listen to me." Kurama pleaded, the expression on his face made Yuki pause." It wasn't like that at all. They been telling you lies so you can forget about Hiei and I. We tried to fight them, but they came like an army. Hiei and I tried to lead them away from you, but one found you. We realized this after we heard a scream…." 

Yuki hearted froze after his father whispered the last sentence. He had numerous nightmares because of that night. His eyes dilated as he remembered just what happened.

__

"Come here, boy." A tall man commanded, his golden eyes stared coldly into Yuki's, who was backing himself into a tree, trying to avoid the huge man. "Be a pretty little thing and come here."

"N-No." Yuki whimpered and ran between the man's muscled legs, screaming. "SOMEONE HELP ME! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME." Suddenly he was tackled roughly to the ground and flipped on his back.

"You little shit. I'm going to make this the worst day of your life." The golden eyed man smirked, straddling Yuki's waist and held Yuki's hands in one hand. He backhanded the little boy when Yuki struggled. "Be quiet."

Whimpering, Yuki closed his eyes as he heard a zipper being pulled down and whispered," Papa, help me."

"I said shut up!" The man yelled and shook Yuki roughly in his grip. "Shut the fuck up, you little bastard!"

The little boy nodded and froze in fear as he heard the man's next words.

"You like to talk, kid? Well, I got something right here to keep you, quiet. Open your mouth. **Wide**."

"YUKI!"

Yuki's head snapped up to met concerned green eyes and leaned against the wall, sobbing. "Oh it was so horrible—he made me—" but Kurama cut him off.

"Hush, don't think about it." Kurama soothed his son, wrapping his arms tightly around Yuki's shaky form. "You don't have to tell me."

Yuki nodded and cried out tears that he had held so long deep inside himself. He hadn't cried ever since that horrible night. He had promised himself, he wouldn't cry, but he couldn't help it. All of those emotions he had held were exploded out him like a volcano. Soon fall asleep to exhausted to keep his eyes open anymore.

Kurama picked up Yuki easily and held him bridal style in his arms. His green eyes flashed gold as he walked down the street. He ignored the strange looks, he was getting and focused on getting Yuki home. He didn't want Yuki to wake up in an alley and freaking out.

'Soon I will get revenge for who ever did this to my son. No one will be able to find their body when I'm done with them.' Kurama thought coldly as he stepped into the CC.

********

"How is he doing?" Hiei asked looking up to see Kurama walk down the stairs. Kurama tried to ease his lover's worried. A small smile graced his lips.

"He's fine."

Laughter was suddenly heard from upstairs. Hiei looked up in surprise, hearing Yuki's voice. He hadn't heard his son's voice in along time. When Yuki and Kurama got back home the other day, Yuki had refused to talk to his parents.

"Whose up there with him?" Hiei demanded, raising an eyebrow at Kurama, who sat gracefully down on the couch.

"Kuwabara." 

"What?" The fire youkai stood up quickly from the couch and started to head upstairs, muttering, "Dim-witted ningen talking to our child, _alone. _He could damage Yuki's brain." 

"Kuwabara isn't a dim-wit. He's just a little slow…. Anyway leave them alone. They're doing just fine on their own." Kurama said, trying to talk Hiei out of going upstairs. A mysterious glazed appeared in his eyes without warning and he leaned down and whispered in his lover's ear. "Beside…. We have the night all to ourselves, if Yuki stays in his room…"

Heir's eyebrows raised at the suggest tone Kurama had spoken in. He now had two choices, either he goes upstairs and get the ningen out of Yuki's room or he could have great pleasure spending time with Kurama. 'Hmm…. Choices, choices…. Well I'll just go with Kurama. I can see what they're laughing about later.' 

"Let's go to bed." Hiei commanded pulling Kurama, eagerly by the hand, leading his lover into their room in the Capsule Corporation. 

**********

Yusuke watched with complete focus as the two Super Saiyans sparred with each other. Never in his life had he wanted to fight as suddenly as now. It really excited him to see Vejita and Goku fight together, both men going at each other at full power. Speed and power combing into one. 

He wanted to join in the fight, but knew already that he would lose. Goku and Vejita especially had more experience in fighting than he did and probably know a lot of moves, Yusuke couldn't even remember.

When he first saw the two Saiyans, Yusuke thought they were just cocky ningens that acted like they could fight, but in reality couldn't fight for shit. Although right now as he looked at the Saiyans at the moment, Yusuke knew that they could surely kick his ass, if they wanted to, but hell would frozen over before Yusuke Urameshi admitted that to anyone.

**************

" I don't get it." Yuki informed his second Godfather as he lay back against the headboard of the bed. Kazuma sat in a wooden chair, looking at him with a serious expression. "Why should I forgive them? They abandoned me."

"No they didn't, Yuki. They lead some of the men away from you, but one stayed and found you." Kazuma explained looking at his Godson. 

"Then why didn't they find me? For so long I had been kept in that hellhole and not once did anyone try to save me. Not even you." Yuki mentioned coldly, glaring at Kazuma, who winced.

"We tried to find you, but your energy suddenly disappeared, like you were dead or something. Botan-san and Koenma-san even tried but couldn't. Kurama and the shrimp went to search for you for months. Although when the two came back, boy did they look horrible. There were bags underneath their eyes, hair was messed up and I think you knew that is a big deal with Kurama."

"Really?" Yuki asked looking down at the bed, an unreadable expression on his face. 'They tried to find me?'

"Yes. Yukina-chan and Keiko cried for months, every time they were reminded of you. Yusuke pushed himself harder in training, saying that he should have been able to help you, but only got himself hurt in the process." Kazuma said softly also looking at the down. 

He had left out the part where Kurama almost committed suicide, if Hiei hadn't find him in time. Kazuma didn't think Yuki wanted to hear that information.

Yuki stood up from the bed and his ruby eyes softened as he walked out of the room. Kazuma did not try to stop the teenager. He already knew what his Godson was going out to think.

******

'They tried to find me.' Yuki whispered in his mind as he walked down the street, outside of the CC. "I thought…They had forgotten about me…'

Yuki was really touched by the fact that his family cared about him. He was slightly sad that he had made his Godmother, Keiko and Aunt Yukina cry. Yukina and Keiko use to baby him when he was younger. Always giving him toys and small candies when he came over their house. Although his first Godfather, Yusuke babied him too. Every time he got into trouble, like fighting with the kids at school. Yusuke always got him out of the situation. 

His second Godfather, Kazuma taught him about honor and loyalty, even though Hiei didn't want Kazuma teaching him anything, saying that 'That baka ningen is going to mess up your brain one day.'

The ruby eyed teenager chuckled remembering the day his father had said that. Kurama had scolded Hiei for saying that around him.

"Hey, Yuki!"

Yuki turned around to see Noraneko running towards him. The reddish brown hair teenager panted, putting his hands on his knees and looked up at Yuki with an annoyed expression

"Damn, you walk fast, I had to run to keep up with you." Noraneko said finally catching his breath and glanced at Yuki. "What are you doing out here at night time. Wouldn't your parents be worried about you, Yu-_chan_?" he emphasized chan. Noraneko had heard some of the girls at school call Yuki.

"No, they're having sex right now." Yuki spoke with a straight face as he walked beside Noraneko, who grimaced.

"Ew—wait how do you know this?" Noraneko said sharply, a suspicious expression appearing on his face. Now it was Yuki's turn to grimace.

"I heard them while I was walking down the hallway." The ruby-eyed teenager explained, a faint blush spending on his cheeks in embarrassment.

Noraneko blinked and watched as Yuki's face start to turn red, he had never seen Yuki before, so this was a new experience for him.

"Wow. You sure can blush." The reddish brown hair teenager whistled, digging his hands in his pockets and smirked. "Hey, you want to go somewhere? It's boring just walking around here."

"Aa…. Sure." Yuki nodded and waited as Noraneko throw a capsule on the ground and waited as a red sports car suddenly appeared with a loud sound. "Nice car."

"Yeah. My father gave it to me when I was fifteen." A sad look took its place on Noraneko's face, but it went away as quickly as it came. "Well get in."

Yuki saw the frown that appeared on his friend's face, but choose to ignore it. If Noraneko wanted to tell him, then he would tell Yuki. He didn't want to push his friend into anything.

"Where are we going?"

"Don't worry about it, Yuki. I got everything under control."

********

Yuki stood quietly with a look of wonder on his face as he looked at the breathtaking sight in front of him. Hundreds of Cherry Blossoms trees and a clear blue lake surrounded him. It was a magnificent sight. Yuki hadn't seen a Cherry Blossom tree in a very long time.

Yuki gently took a blossom from off the tree and held it in his hand. He almost dropped it when he heard Noraneko's voice.

"It's beautiful here isn't it? I found it when I got sad one day. This place always cheers me up." The reddish brown hair teenager spoke faintly, his hand rested against the trunk of the tree and stared at the ruby-eyed teenager. 

"Noraneko…. Why did you bring me here…?" Yuki asked as he stroked the petal of the flower in deep thought. Noraneko blushed and quickly looked away.

"I-I don't know, you seem so…. Sad and lost…I just want to cheer you." Noraneko confessed smoothly, crossing his arms above his chest. Yuki smiled and locked eyes with his friend.

"Arigato." 

"Do itashi mashite." Noraneko replied almost shyly looking down at the ground. His foot kicked a black pebble nearby. "It's all in the days work."

***********

~Review~

~Please~

~*~

******


	10. Jealously

Chapter: 10

Author: Sozoku

Title: Broken Innocence

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragonball Z or any of the characters except Yuki and Naoko and June. Don't steal…. Even though I know you won't. 

Warning: Yaoi. If you don't like it then don't read it. No flames. My monsters that I made with my mind eat flamers. Characters might be OCC.

**********

Yuki sighed and laid his head against the door of his parent's bedroom. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but it suddenly opened. Yuki froze like a deer in headlights; hand still raised in a position to knock on the door.

"Yuki, honey. What are you doing outside our bedroom?" Kurama asked grip tightening on the silk red robe on his body. He shivered slightly as the cold air below in the room. 

"Who the hell is that?" A deep voice demanded from the room. Kurama turned his head and looked into the bedroom, calling back.

"It's Yuki."

"What does he want?"

"I don't know." Kurama turned back to Yuki, who was blushing in embarrassment and raised an elegant eyebrow. "Do you want something, Yuki?"

"Uh…yes…"Yuki coughed trying to cover up his embarrassment and looked down at his father's feet. "Well…. I came to apologize to you and father." He mumbled the last part.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you. You were mumbling. Speak later." Hiei said suddenly appearing beside Kurama, arms crossed over his naked chest and feet tapping on the ground. Yuki sighed and looked at both of his parents with a guilty expression, hands tightly gripping his pants.

"I'm sorry for running out on you when you first came…I'm sorry for making you feel guilty for what you could not do." The teenager apologized truthfully and kicked an imaginary pebble. 

Yuki always had a problem with apologizing to people. Stubbornness was clearly in his blood, clearly from Hiei's side. When he didn't hear anything for Kurama and Hiei, he turned and started to walk away, but a Hiei's voice stopped him.

"Where do you think your going?" 

Yuki looked at Hiei in surprise. "Y-You want me t-to stay with you?" 

"Yes. Now come inside. It's kind of chilly out here, you might catch a cold." Kurama said already slipping into a protective role. He moved out the way and gestured for his stunned son to come in. Hiei glanced at Kurama.

"Do you think he's in shock?" 

"I don't knew, maybe, I think I would be surprised to if my parents asked me to sleep in their bed."

"Hn."

"Pervert."

"What? I just said 'Hn'."

"I knew what you were thinking, Hiei and that's incest." 

"I wasn't thinking like that." 

"Yes, you were. You always say 'Hn', when you're thinking of something like that."

Yuki watched with a smile as both of his parents argued with each other. He sat on the floor, pulling his knees to his chest and closed his eyes. 'I guess…. Everything is back to normal now.'

*******

"Good morning everyone!" Bulma's mother said cheerfully coming into the kitchen and filled everyone's glass with juice. 

"Good morning." A couple of grumpy replies were heard.

"I had a very good rest yesterday. How about you guys? Oh Yusuke, you look so handsome with your hair like that. If I was twenty one again, I would be all over you!" She squealed at the blushing man. Yusuke's hair wasn't greased back as usual, but loosely hung in front of his eyes; it had made him actually look younger then his original age.

"Thank you." Yusuke muttered and shot an annoyed glare at Kuawabara, who was still snickering. "At least I'm actually handsome, unlike someone at this table."

"Hahaha—Hey! Your talking about me isn't you, Urameshi? Why I should pound you into—" but was cut off by Vejita, who was annoyed with the arguing.

"Would you two shut up. You're getting on my nerves." Vejita snapped glaring at Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yusuke frowned and glared back at the older man.

"Who are you to tell me what to do, old man?" Vejita's eyes twitched at the word 'old man'. 

Yusuke cut off "I am the Prince—".

"Yeah, yeah and I'm the king of the world. Spare me here, old man. I get enough the talking from Grandma." Yusuke closed his eyes and waved away Vejita's out burst with his hand. Vejita's face turned a cherry red and was about to Final Flash Yusuke when Yuki decided to step in.

"Actually Yusuke, Vejita-san is the Prince of all Saiyans." Yuki spoke in an I-know-everything-and-you-don't- tone. Yusuke's eyes widen with surprise before he nudged his Godson with his elbow.

"Hey! Your suppose to be on my side. Not this Prince of Sayuans." The leader of the Reikai Tantei accused Yuki, who ignored him. Yusuke grumbled quietly and went back to eating. "Traitor."

Everything is back to normal, Hiei? Kurama said mentally in Hiei's mind as he ate some of his food. Hiei opened his ruby eyes and his lips thinned.

I don't think everything is back to normal, Kitsune. I have a feeling that everything is going to do wrong

Really? How do you know this? 

Everything always goes wrong when people least except it. 

Hiei didn't know how right, he was at the moment. Upstairs in the CC, a familiar person was up in Yuki's room.

**********

"Class? Class? ATTENTION PLEASE!" The English teacher shouted angrily and the class quickly went quite and turned their attention toward the teacher. Her angry face went back to normal before she put on a sweet smile. "Class, I will like you to meet a new student. Robertson June."

A caramel complexion girl stepped into the room, she had shoulder length black hair that was highlighted a light brown and black eyes which were now scanning around the room. She held her head up as she walked towards the teacher, shooting glares at people who looked in her eyes for too long. 

"Well Robertson-san…. Why don't you tell us about yourself." The teacher asked smiling warmly at the girl. Robertson nodded and cleared her throat.

"I'm sixteen years old and I'm black."

"Oh…. That's nice…Do you have anything else for you to tell us." The teacher tried to pressure the Robertson into talking more, but the girl just shook her head stubbornly. "Okay, well you can have a sit now. Hmm…. Now whom would you be sitting with…? Hmm…no…. Definitely no…Oh here we are… Minamino!"

Yuki looked up in surprise to see his named called. It was very obvious that he wasn't paying any attention to what was going on.

"Minamino, would you kindly raise your hand?"

"Yes, sensei." 

"Okay! Robertson-san go take a seat next to Minamino-san." The English teacher instructed and went back to the chalkboard. June silently took a seat next to Yuki and quickly began to copy the notices on the board.

"Oi, Yuki!"

Yuki turned to see Noraneko smiling down at him and frowned. He already knew the look in his friend's eyes and quickly turned back to his notes. " Go away, _Noran-chan_." He had also heard some girls call Noraneko.

Noraneko blushed and shook his head, putting on a smirk. "Your so lucky, Yu-_chan_! You get to sit next to a hot babe."

"I can hear you." June snapped still taking her notes. Noraneko rolled his eyes and mouthed 'bitch' to Yuki, who shook his head at Noraneko's childishness. "I can see you too."

"Oh really? Then what did I do?" The brownish-red hair teenager asked tilting hid head to the side; chin propped up on his fist. 

"You mouthed 'bitch' to Minamino-san."

"…. I did not!" Noraneko lied with an exaggerated innocence. "I mouthed 'hot babe' to Yuki!"

"…And that's suppose to make me fell better?" 

"Yeah! I mean your talking to the hottest guy in the school." Noraneko smirked and his ego raised to a higher level than before.

"You mean, Minamino-san? Yeah I know." She said coolly still copying down the notes. Noraneko growled loudly getting the teacher's attention.

"Yagai! Do you have anything to say to the class, sense your talking out loud?" The teacher yelled loudly towards Noraneko.

He stood from his chair and forced himself not to blush to blush in embarrassment, fortunately he succeed. "Yes. I was saying to Yuki what a hot babe Robertson June is. I mean she has a nice rank, pretty face, slim waist. I would love to have her in my bed some—"

"Yagai-san!" The English teacher gasped horrified at what Noraneko was saying out loud, while everyone else laughed except Yuki and June, who at the moment was looking as red as a tomato. 

*******

"I can't believe you said that." Gohan said in disbelief and shook his head. "If I ever said that to my teacher. My mom would burst a vein!"

"My father would probably be laughing, but papa would probably yell at me." Yuki said as Noraneko pulled out a chair, turned it around, and sat so that he was straddling the back and looked at Yuki strangely

"What do you mean father and papa? You have two fathers…? Your father is gay?" The brownish-red hair teenager gasped. Yuki frowned and looked at his ningen friend. He had forgotten that being homosexual is not good with ningens. 

"Yes, I do have two fathers. Do you have a problem with it, Noraneko?" The redhead demanded coldly, his ruby eyes turning emotionless as he put his book bag on the ground. Noraneko shook his head and waved his hands wildly.

"No, not at all! I'm all right with it. I'm bisexual myself." He confessed and blinked when Yuki and Gohan looked at him in shock. "What? You didn't know that? I flirt with you guys all the time and you didn't notice?"

"I always thought you were just joking with us." Gohan choked out still in rattled finding out his friend was bisexual. His mother would sure have a fit about this. Gohan could just hear her now _' MY SON FRIEND'S WITH A BISEXUAL! OH KAMI! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE LET HIM GO TO THAT SCHOOL WITH THESE MONSTERS—'_

"I thought you was just joking also." Yuki agreed, nodding his head. He looked up just in time to see June walk into the room and waved her over with a smile. Noraneko scowled and an unreadable expression quickly appeared on his face before it disappeared. 

"Oi, Bitch." Noraneko greeted at the black-hair girl. 

"Hello, Hoe." June remarked and gracefully took a seat beside Gohan.

"I see you two are getting along now." Yuki commented looking at June from across the table, who shrugged carelessly.

"Yeah, we made up during gym. Her and I stuck up for you in gym when the jocks were talking about you, They soon had a nice chat with Uncle Bob and Aunt Sandy." Noraneko said holding up his two fists with a devilish smile on his face. 

"You didn't have to do that, I can take care of myself very well, but thank you for doing so." The redhead let a small smile form on his lips. Noraneko felt heat rush to his cheek and quickly looked away when June raised a questionable eyebrow at him. Gohan shrugged when she looked at him in question also.

"Your welcome, Yuki." The brown eyes narrowed at the black-haired girl, definitely not liking the way she said Yuki's name, there was a hint of endearment in her tone. This went unnoticed by everyone else. " I try to help people when I can, especially if its you."

"Oh how nice." Noraneko said rolling his eyes at June, his eyes flashing with an unknown emotion. "Do you say that to all the people you meet?"

"Noran!"

"What? I was just asking, Yuki—So do you?" The brownish-red head demanded leaning forward into June's face. His brown his narrowing into slits.

"No—Only to the ones I like." June replied and smiled sweetly at Yuki, who smiled back. Noraneko growled silently as his balled into a tight fist, his jealously getting the better of him.

********

"Oi, Robertson!" 

June glanced behind her to see Noraneko marching up to her, his eyes glaring angrily at her. She sighed and held her books to her chest. "Yes."

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing. You were flirting with Yuki earlier today!" Noraneko said, clearly angry as he pointed his finger at her. June frowned and placed her right hand on her hip before replying.

"Why should you care?"

"Why should I care! Why should I care!" The brownish red-haired teenager yelled. "Yuki's my friend and I don't want him to get hurt, if you decide to play with his feeling!"

"Now you listen here, buddy! I like Yuki-chan. _Very much_. And I'm not going to stop liking Yuki just because you can't confess your feeling for him." June shot back and smirked wickedly when Noraneko froze. " You didn't think I notice, did you? I had seen the way you looked whenever Yuki smiles at you and stuff; I'm not stupid. I have a very sharp mind, Yagai-san—don't forget that."

"I won't." Noraneko snarled glaring at the black-haired girl's face.

"Good, because you're going to be having a opponent this year." June remarked.

"What?"

"You heard me. You and me compete for Yuki's love, whoever gets it first—wins and the rules are, anything goes." 

"Deal." Noraneko said holding out his hand in a Western gesture. June smirked and took his hand only to flip him over her shoulder. He landed on his back and looked up at her, angrily.

"Deal. Well Yagai-san, let the best men— no woman win." June said while walking away, but paused to look over her shoulder at Noraneko, who was getting up from the ground. "…. And Yagai-san…Don't underestimate me." 

"I won't." He muttered wiping the invisible dust off his clothes and smirked bitterly. "Let the games began."

********

**__**

Tsugumiwolf: I'm glad you like that chapter. I like it to! I glad you didn't stop reviewing like most of the other readers done! 

****

Katyfoxdemon2: Glad you love my story! I suddenly feel so loved again. *sighs* I tried so hard in making my characters realistic, especially Noraneko and Yuki. Although Kurama and Hiei (which are not mine) was hard to do. Those two are both kind of OCC.

****

Kuriku: Thanks for reviewing! I'll try my best to continue this story.

****

Martyr of the Black Rose: Thank you for reviewing again! Like I said to **Tsugumiwolf, **I glad you didn't stop reviewing. It makes me very happy to know your still reading my story.

**********

~~~~ Review~~~ ~~~~Please~~

__

~*~

***********


	11. Long Goodbye

Chapter: 11

Author: Sozoku

Title: Broken Innocence

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragonball Z or any of the characters except Yuki and Naoko and June. Don't steal…. Even though I know you won't. Song lyrics are from Inuyasha's My Will. I got it at www.animelyrics.com 

Warning: Yaoi. If you don't like it then don't read it. No flames. My monsters that I made with my mind eat flamers. Characters might be OCC. Lime or a slight lemon…. Whatever the hell it is….Don't like limes or lemons then skip it.

********************

"Hey Yuki. Bye Yuki."

"Hi Yuki-san. Ja ne Yuki-san."

That was first thing Yuki heard before two golden blurs pasted by him with amazing speed. He looked up in the sky to see Goten and Trunks in Super Saiyan form flying way like something was going to get there. Just on cue, Vejita stormed into the room and Yuki couldn't help, but snicker at the sight of the prince.

Vejita's normally jet-black hair was now purple like Trunks' and was straightened to his shoulders. His face was covered with circles and weird shapes and at the moment looked very feral.

"Where are they?" The angry prince growled, startling Yuki.

"Uh…they ran outside." Yuki replied and flinched when Vejita suddenly busted into his super Saiyan form and fly past him making everything in the room they were in fall over including Yuki.

"I feel so sorry for the Goten and Trunks. They sure going to be need more senzu beans when Vejita-san is done with them." The redhead had a pity expression on his face. He had once sparred with Vejita and had to stay in that fish tank in order to heal. His whole body was black and blue because of Vejita's temper. 

"THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!" 

The redhead turned sharply to see Bulma, who looked even scarier than Vejita. Yuki backed away slowly, but the fuming blue-hair woman caught sight of him.

"YUKI! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY LIVING ROOM!" Bulma screeched loudly making Yuki wince at the sound of her voice. The birds outside the CC flow quickly away.

"V-Vee…" That was the only thing the redhead could get out of his mouth, Yuki wouldn't be too surprised if he pissed in his pants. Fortunately Bulma understand what he was about to say and nodded still fuming.

"Oh Vejita, you're going to get it when you come back here!" Bulma shouted loudly, eyes blazing with fire. Suddenly she smiled sweetly at the startled teenager. "_Yuki-chan_."

Automatically Yuki started to back away from the crazy woman; he should have listened to Yusuke when he had said that woman's mood's change faster than the speed of light. 

"Can you go Son's house had get that cook book, I let Chichi-san borrow?" Bulma asked sweetly taking a step toward the teenager, who was backing out of the door. To make thing worse for Yuki, Bulma used the puppy eyes trick on him. "_Please_."

"Okay Bulma-san." Yuki sighed in defeat making Bulma squeal in delight.

"Good! So well you go there, you can pick up my dry clothing from the shop and some food. Like meat, vegetables…" And the list went on.

*********

The redhead sighed in frustration as he walked next a small old lady, who kept eyeing him like a piece of meat. She had a long pale purple braid, which came to her waist, and her eyes were an amber color. Yuki regretted helping the old woman across the street, but he _had_ to be kind and help the old pervert, not knowing his fate. He cursed his father for teaching him to be polite, if he weren't polite maybe this situation wouldn't have ever happened.

"I'm sorry, Hoshi-san, but I have to go. Please let go of my hand!" Yuki could easily make the woman let go of his hand, but he didn't want to harm the old woman with his strength. The purple-hair woman nodded and let go of his hand. "Thank you. Ja ne."

Yuki started to walk away when without warning felt a hand pinch his butt. He spun around and glared harshly at the woman, who had the nerve to paste a perverted grin on her wrinkled face. Yuki thoughtlessly jogged away avoiding any contact with the perverted old woman and slowed his pace when the woman was out of sight.

"Hentai old lady, looking at me like she was going to eat me for dinner." The ruby-eyed teenager muttered as he put his hands deep in his pockets. He ignored the lustful gazes with a shudder of disgust. It was almost like he was back in that castle again. The guards giving him, hungry looks as his former master took Yuki to his room to—"No, don't think about it. It's all in the past. You're free now." 

Free

What a wonderful word that was. Free meaning not controlled by obligation or the will of another. Yuki let a genuine smile cross his face. He was free. No masters to tell him what to do. No more being forced to pleasure people in the middle of the night, especially when they are drunk. That was the worst.

*******

__

"Please…"

The older man throws back his head in ecstasy, pale hands pushing against the younger man's chest. They began rocking back and forth with the younger man's quick thrusts

"You like that?"

"Yesss…" __

"You want more…?" A husky voice demands.

"Yes…I want it all…"

"That's…Very….Greedy….Red."

"Uh….So…What…"

The younger man nods and tightens his grip on the older man's hips. He moans loudly as locks eyes with the older man only to close them tightly again. The younger man felt himself hard even more when looking at his lover. The older man's face was flushed with passion and his eyes half-lidded, filled with desire. _A firm sense of possessiveness suddenly came over the younger man._

"**Mine**…You're mine…. Say it…" The younger man growled, his thrusting hitting his lover's sweet spot.

"Yours and only yours…" The older man hissed as he arched his back.

"That's right…Your **Mine**…Mine to enjoy and love."

The younger man roughly yanked on the older man's hair, pulling him down into a bruising kiss. The younger man released his lover's hair and sighed as the older man leaned back with puffy pink lips.

"Uh… Ai…shiteru… Naoko…" The older man said between moans.

"…I…love you too—" 

~End of Dream~ 

Noraneko's eyes flow open as he sat suddenly up in his bed. Hands tightening so tightly against the blue sheets that they ripped. He blushed deeply when he recalled his wet dream. Never in his life had something like this affect him so badly. It was almost like the dream was real…..

"I guess Chibi Noraneko is only going to have a meeting with his five friends again." Noraneko said and sighed, realizing the after effect of the dream. He looked down between his legs and smirked slightly. "Now who am I going to fantasize about…? Hmm….Yuki …."

********

"Come back someday, Trunks." A familiar, but older blue hair woman waved up at her son. Mirai Trunks smiled down at his mother and waved back, holding back his emotions.

"I will mom and take care of yourself!" Mirai Trunks called back and suddenly vanished into thin air with the time machine. Mirai Bulma's warm smile turned into a frown. 

She knew already that her son wasn't coming back. It was clearly written on his face. He didn't want to come back and only to find her cold lifeless body. Mirai Bulma had cancer, but it didn't worry her one bit. She lived her life to the fullest and now it was time for her to leave. It was Mirai Trunks' turn to live his life, maybe start a new on in the other time. Where his children can live peacefully without having to worry about the Androids. A warm, but bitter smile suddenly appeared on her face.

"…..Dying probably isn't so bad. I just maybe get to see the gang again…maybe even Vejita…" Mirai Bulma whispered as she walked into the Capsule Corps. The next night Mirai Bulma rested her eyes and did not wake up in the morning like she usually did. That night Mirai Bulma did see her friends…
    
    
    ********
    _Quietly awakening...
    I always, always wish
    that these fleeting thoughts
    would reach you...
    _
    _Unable to move forward across "just a little more" distance
    The way I see before me is always blocked
    Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up,
    My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak.
    If there is such a thing as "eternity,"
    I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way.
    Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy
    I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone.
    I think of you
    and that alone is enough
    to make the tears start to flow now
    I always, always wish
    that these fleeting thoughts
    would reach you...
    There's definitely things I want to show you
    And so many words I want to hear
    I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry
    So I'll stop waiting
    and seize my "chance."
    I think of you,
    and I feel like that alone is enough
    to make my heart grow stronger.
    I always, always wish
    that these fleeting thoughts
    would reach you...
    I think of you
    and that alone is enough
    to make the tears start to flow now
    My distant voice can't reach you now, but so that someday
    it definitely will...
    Believe. la la la la la la...
    Believe. la la la la la la...
    Believe. la la la la la la...
    ***************
    _


	12. Hentai

Chapter: 12

Author: Sozoku

Title: Broken Innocence

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragonball Z or any of the characters except Yuki ,Naoko ,June and Houshi. Don't steal…. Even though I know you won't. 

****

Warning: Yaoi. If you don't like it then don't read it. No flames. My monsters that I made with my mind eat flamers. Characters might be OCC. 

**********

Mirai Trunks stepped out of Hope and landed softly onto a valley of flowers. He took in the scenery around him and inhaled the scents of the flowers. A smile crossed his face for a second and a sad expression replaced it. It had been along since he had ever smelled fresh flowers. The flowers are his world was too stubborn to grown and most of the grass that started to grow only died a couple weeks later.

He pushed the small button on the side of the time machine and stepped back as the Hope into a small capsule. Mirai kneeled down and picked up the capsule and stared at it with an unreadable expression. Many memories flashed in his mind, but he successfully blocked them away, not wanting to be reminded of his past. 

Mirai pulled the white capsule in his jacket pocket and looked up at the clear blue sky. 

****************

"Please keep your hands to yourself, Houshi-san." The ruby-eyed teenager said for the hundredth time. His hands clutched the steering wheel and wondered to himself. 'Maybe I should crash this car and then she'd be—uh bad thoughts, bad thoughts.'

"Okay, Yuki-san, but you looked so handsome sitting there with that look on your face. I just want to eat you up. Literally." Houshi stated smiling at Yuki, who flinched slightly. "If I was younger, I would have you already in my bed by the time we met."

"Oh….That's nice." 

"I was the prom queen when I was in high school—oh maybe you can meet my granddaughter! She is fifteen and she's so beautiful just like me when I was her age. You two can go on a date someday." 

Yuki winced as he imagined Houshi as her granddaughter wearing a mini skirt showing her wrinkly and bonny legs and a tank top. "Ew—I mean, yeah."

Suddenly a bonny hand touched his thigh again making Yuki almost crush the car into a tree in surprise. He scowled at the laughing old women when he got the car situated. Yuki once again regretted asking the old woman to use her car, but he had to get over to the Son residents to get the book Bulma wanted. He really didn't want to go home without the book, especially if Bulma going to yell at him for forgetting it.

********

Mirai lay on his back on the valley of flowers and crossed his arms behind his head, gazing up in the sky. His usually dull eyes sparkled with joy as he stared up in the sky. In his time, the sky was dark and clouded with smoke, but in this time. It was a clear baby blue; Mirai enjoyed his relaxing for a moment before he deciding to get up. 

"I'll go see how Father and Mother are doing. It wouldn't be a surprise, if they aren't together." He muttered as he flew towards the CC. 

************

"Hello Chichi-san. It's nice to see you again." Yuki smiled at women with black hair held up in bun and onyx eyes. 

He didn't understand why everyone afraid of Chichi sometimes. Sure, she yelled and screamed about Goten's education. You would too if your husband wasn't very smart and never went to school. Chichi probably doesn't want her sons to grow up as Goku did.

"Hello Yuki-san! How are you doing today?" Chichi asked wiping her wet hands on a white towel. 

"I'm fine, you?" 

"Great, just great. Oh how rude of me! Come in, come in." Yuki walked into the small house and followed Chichi into the kitchen. He sat the table as she once again washed the dishes. "How are things going with your family, Yuki?"

"Everyone seems fine, papa and father getting along with Vejita, which is a surprise. They didn't seem to get along when they first met. Yusuke and Kuwabara are relaxing and doing who-knows-what. How is everything going with you?" Yuki asked as she placed a cup of tea on the table. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Things are going great now; Gohan is studying harder and has a girlfriend! Her name is Satan Videl!" When Chichi had said that, Yuki almost choked on his tea. She turned and looked at him with concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's just that I never realized Gohan liked her! She's so arrogant and aggressive." Yuki remarked and looked up at Chichi from his seat. Chichi nodded and turned back to finish the dishes. 

"Yes, she is very arrogant…But she'll make a great wife!" Hearts started to appear in the woman's eyes as she cupped her hands together. Yuki froze as he sipped his tea. "Then they'll have children and then I'll get my grandbabies! Maybe four or five!"

"….." 

Suddenly a knocking came at the front door. Chichi sighed as she walked to the door. She'll never get the dishes done now. She opened it to reveal an old woman.

"Bishounen, have you forget all about little old me in that car?"

*********

"Trunks? What are you doing here?" Bulma asked as she hugged the poor teenager tightly. She released him with a worried expression on her young face. "Something bad happened, didn't it? Is there a new enemy or you need help in your time?"

"Everything is fine, Mother." Mirai reassured his past mother with a smile, putting his hands on her shoulders. "There is no enemy."

Bulma sighed in relief and smiled. "I'm relieved. I thought Vejita and Trunks—Er Chibi Trunks had to fight again." Mirai frowned. He had thought that once the Androids were gone, the new time would be in peace.

"What? I thought everything was fine when I left." Mirai said letting go of his past mother's shoulders. Bulma explained to him about what happened with Majin Buu.

When she was finished, Mirai looked sad. "So coming back in time didn't really bring the peace, I had wanted."

"No, no, no. Your wrong, Trunks! Everything is very peaceful now and won't believe this, but Goku and Vejita are friends! Vejita won't admit out loud, but their friends." Bulma said smiling as she placed her hands on her hips as she looked up at Mirai. 

"Friends? Father and Goku-san, friends? Wow, that's hard to believe! I thought Father would always hate Goku-san." Mirai said shaking his head in disbelief as he took a seat. He suddenly looked up sharply to see Kuwabara and Yusuke in the doorway. He stood up quickly and stood protectively in front of Bulma. "Who are you?"

"Trunks, don't do that! They are guest here." Bulma said with a slight annoyance in her voice as she stepped from behind her future son and scolded him. Mirai flushed in embarrassment and looked down, his long hair covering his face as Yusuke and Kuwabara snickered.

**********

~~~Review~~ ~~Please~~~

***********
**Shinimegami-Rin**: Thank you for reviewing my fic! I hope you keep reading it! **__**

Mars explorer: My is fic is cool? *eyes start to water* Thank you for reviewing! Please continue reading and reviewing!!

****

Tsugumiwolf: Tsugumiwolf, you have become one of the three of my favorite reviewers! *eyes to water again* Without you and the other reviewers I would have no story to write. Also I have all these ideas in my head from TV and stuff and… I really have no life. *sighs* That is why I get my chapters done faster!

****

Martyr of the Black Rose: You're my another favorite reviewer. I suddenly feel like crying again….Well back to the fic… I did make Yuki naive with love, didn't I? But it seems so fun messing with Yuki's mind sometimes! *hugs Yuki*

**__**

Katyfoxdemon2: Another favorite reviewer!! I updated this fic just for you and **Martyr of the Black Rose**!! I don't want to disappoint my reviewers, do I? *winks*

********** Damn…I think I made Houshi a pervert just like Roshi!! Also did you notice that Roshi and Houshi almost sound the same? Clue!! Clue!! __

********

**** ****


	13. It's Too Late

Chapter: 13

Author: Sozoku

Title: Broken Innocence

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragonball Z or any of the characters except Yuki , Naoko, June and Houshi. Don't steal…. Even though I know you won't. 

Warning: Yaoi. If you don't like it then don't read it. No flames. My monsters that I made with my mind eat flamers. Characters might be OCC.

*********

"Oh no."

"Yuki!" Houshi leaped over Chichi's head and landed in Yuki's lap, almost making the teenager drop his cup. "You forget about me in the car."

"No. I didn't forget." Yuki huffed glaring at the old woman. He roughly pulled Houshi's long braid and pushed her off his lap. The teenager stood up from his seat and turned only to face a fuming black-haired woman.

"Who the heck is that?" Chichi demanded pointing at Houshi, whom was drinking out of Yuki's cup. Yuki flinched at her angry tone, he really didn't want another woman breathing down his neck.

"Chichi-san this is Houshi-san. She let me use her car to get over here." The teenager explained. 

Chichi fumed. How dare that old bat just come in her house without permission! Who does she think she is? Chichi stalked over to Houshi and decided to give the old nag a piece of her mind.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Coming in my house without permission ?! Why I should kick you out of my house for being so rude!!" Chichi screeched loudly, Yuki winced at the sound. 

Houshi calmly sipped the tea and didn't seem to be paying any attention to the black-haired women. Chichi's face started to turn red with anger. "Are you listening to me, you old bat?!" 

Houshi's right eye twitched at the word 'old bat' and she quickly stood in the chair. Since she was short, Houshi had to stand on a chair to get in the younger women's face. The frown on her face did not to make her face better looking. "Who you calling a old bat, harpy?!"

"Harpy?!" Chichi screeched and rolled up her sleeves, showing a fair amount of muscles. "Why I should ring that wrinkly neck of yours!" She lunged for Houshi, but the old women disappeared and reappeared by Yuki's side.

Houshi stuck her tongue out childishly at the young women and attached herself to Yuki's neck. "Can't catch me! Too slow! Maybe you're getting too old to fight anymore, Deere." 

"Slow! I'm show you slow!" Chichi smirked evilly as she pulled out the Frying Pan of Doom. She held the pan like a baseball bat in her hand and swing at Houshi.

Yuki dodged just in time as the pan swing over his head, almost taking his head off with it. Houshi smirked and continued to taunt the younger woman.

***********

Noraneko stared at the front door of the Capsule Corp and fidgeted nervously. Half of Noraneko wanted to knock on the door and the other half wanted to run away. He shook his head and raised his hand to knock on the door when was pushed into the grass.

"Hey!" He glared up at June from the grass and stood up as wiping the invisible dirt off his pants.

"What are you doing in the grass, Yagai-san?" June blinked innocently down at him and pointed at the other teenager's pants. "You might get grass stains in your pants and it's very hard to come out."

"What are you doing here, Robertson?" Noraneko hissed glaring at the black-haired girl and noticed she was holding a small box in her hands. "What is that in your hands?"

"Chocolate, fresh chocolate that I made from my heart and soul. Once Yu-bear tastes my candy, he would fall madly in love with me." June smiled dreamily imagining giving Yuki her chocolate candy.

__

"I made these for you Yuki." She hands Yuki the candy and blushed faintly. Yuki smiles at her and eats one of her candy. He has an expression of ecstasy on his face as he eats another candy. June rocks back and forth on her heels and looks hopefully at Yuki. "Do you like them?"

"Do I like them? I love them!" Yuki suddenly drops the candy and takes her hand into his. He looks at her lovely. "But I don't love them as much as I love you June. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." June replies blushing as she gazed up in Yuki's beautiful ruby eyes. "Yes, Yes—"

"What are you saying yes about? You know people might think your crazy, if you keep doing that." Noraneko spoke ruining June's daydream. June blinked and glanced around to see if Yuki was around, but couldn't find him.

"It was all a daydream, but it felt so real. Maybe it's a predication to the future! Yuki will tell me he loves me and we'll get married! Hohoho! No more Noraneko in the picture!" June laughed evilly making Noraneko look at her like she was a nutcase. 

"Poor, simple, naïve little girl." Noraneko shook his head, a smug expression on his face. "Yuki would never go for a weak girl like you. He would rather have a strong, very handsome guy like myself by his side." 

"Who are you calling weak, dog boy?" June growled glaring up at the other teenager. "Yuki isn't gay! Yuki like girls, not boys. So why don't you just go home and leave Yuki to me, because once he has a real girl. He'll never go back to scraps again."

"What? Why I should—" He closed his mouth when the front door of the CC opened and smiled sweetly along with June.

"Hello, is Yuki there?" The two teenagers said in at the same time. Noraneko and June shoot death glares at each other and then smiled at the purple-haired boy, who looked at them strangely. 

"Yeah…Hold on for a moment." Noraneko and June nodded as the boy turned his back to them and yelled. "YUKI! THERE ARE SOME WEIRD PEOPLE AT THE DOOR THAT WANT TO SEE YOU!"

June's eyebrow twitched as her hands balled into a fist. Why that little brat! Telling Yuki she was a weird, she just wanted to ring that small neck.

It seemed Noraneko was also having the same problem. He scowled at the little boy and was about to give him at piece of his mind when Yuki came.

"Hello! What a pleasant surprise, I didn't know you two were going over. We're you two planning things without me?" Yuki teased and smiled when Noraneko and June blushed and stuttered. 

"Here Yuki, I made these for you!" June said pulling the box into Yuki's chest and blushed when he looked at her in confusion. "It's chocolate candy!"

"Cho-co-late?" The redhead sounded out the word and looked even more confused. "What is that?"

"You never had chocolate before, Yuki?" June gasped taking a step forward, an idea coming into her hand. She smirked when Yuki shook his head and opened up the box to take out a chocolate candy. "Here have a taste."

The redhead eyed the _chocolate_ before opening his mouth. June slowly placed the candy in his mouth and he closed it on her fingers. She blushed deeply as Yuki licked the chocolate from her fingers. While Noraneko fumed watching silently. 

"You like?" June asked shyly gazing at Yuki, who was licking his lips. 

"Yes, there very good. Would like some?" Yuki held a piece of chocolate in his fingers and placed it on June's lips. She opened her mouth and licked the chocolate off Yuki's fingers still have eye contact with her crush.

"I want some chocolate." Noraneko pouted, not excepting Yuki to do the same thing he did do June. He blushed faintly when Yuki gazed up at him with an unreadable look on his face. "Thank you." 

Yuki nodded with a smile and turned to June, who was glaring at Noraneko. He looked at her with concern. "Are you okay, J-chan?"

"J-chan?!" Noraneko choked staring at Yuki in shock and June's face became red as she nodded. Forgetting all about being angry with Noraneko and focused on her crush.

"Are you sure? You're turning red? Are you sick?" The redhead asked naively and placed his head on her forehead. Her blushed deepened as Yuki leaned closer to look in her eyes. "You don't feel sick."

"It's just sunburn." June squeaked sounding like a mouse. Yuki stared at her, but nodded. She looked fine when she first came in and now she was turning all red. Yuki shrugged, maybe he wasn't paying close enough attention to her to notice. 

"Sunburn my ass." Noraneko muttered bitterly and crossed his arms. He sometimes did not believe how naïve Yuki could be at times. Anyone could tell June definitely didn't have sunburn, but Yuki didn't. 'I guess that makes me want him even more' Noraneko thought to himself with a smile.

"Yuki, who are your friends?" 

Yuki turned to see to see Kurama and Hiei standing behind him. "Oh my friends, Noraneko and June."

"Hello, its nice to finally met you. Yuki has been talking all about you two." Kurama spoke, eyes twinkling with amusement and mischief. 

"Hn." Hiei crossed his arms and glared at Noraneko and June, who avoided eye contact with him. 

***********

"So…your just friends?" Kurama teased and closing his eyes as Yuki's friends just blushed and stuttered to answer him. He already knew Noraneko and June liked his son, but he was not going to tell Yuki. Kurama wanted Yuki to find out on his own, instead of having someone tell me. 

"Yes, papa. Just friends." Yuki rolled his eyes and glanced at his other father, Hiei. To see him giving his friends death glares. He frowned and decided to talk to his father after June and Noraneko leave.

Noraneko felt a chill go down his spine as Hiei glared at him. Never in his life had he ever felt this scared. It was like someone was going in his mind and reading this thoughts. What he didn't know that was actually what Hiei was doing.

June fidgeted in her seat and glanced at Yuki, who was looking at her at the moment. She felt herself blush cheeks making everyone look at her. June covered her face in embarrassment, not liking the attention she was getting. 

"Are you sure your not sick, J-chan?" Yuki asked looking at June in concern. He did not notice the looks his parents and Noraneko gave him.

"I'm fine, it's just sunburn." June said and almost groaned in annoyance when she felt someone pry her hands from her face. She opened her eyes in surprise and suddenly everyone, but Yuki disappeared from her vision. Hearts started to appear in the background and only Yuki and herself were in the room.

"I'm very concerned about you right now. I don't want you to see you sick." The redhead spoke seriously looking into June's face.

"Concerned? Your concerned about…Me?" Yuki nodded and smiled sincerely.

"Yeah, that's what friends do, right." June frozen as she felt her heart shatter into pieces. The hearts in the background disappeared and the background turned into a huge red heart being 

"Friends…" She tried to smile, but failed. Friends. Yuki only wanted to be her friend, but that was a good start. You can't just fall in love with someone without being there friends first…right? But why did she suddenly feel so…empty? 

June shook her head and placed a fake smile on her face. "Yeah friends." It must have worked successfully, because Yuki smiled back at her.

Suddenly someone cleared his throat. Yuki and June looked around themselves to see everyone staring at them. June stood up quickly and almost knocked Yuki down and spoke. "I think I'll be leaving now."

"But—" Yuki closed his mouth to notice she was already out the door. He turned to his parents and Noraneko and smiled, hiding his true feelings.

"Maybe I should leave, too." Before Yuki could ask why, Noraneko also walked out of the door. For some reason it felt as if Noraneko was angry with him, which he didn't know why.

"Uh, what's going on here. Why are they mad at me?" The teenager asked staring at his parents. Hiei couldn't help, but roll his eyes. Yuki was great in doing other things, but boy Yuki was ridiculously naïve when it came to love.

"They're not mad at you, Yuki. They're….just need time to think about stuff." Kurama explained, silently laughing inside. The Yoko in him wanted to get out and beat the crap out of Yuki for being so naïve, but he held Yoko back. Yuki will have to learn to find thing out on his own.

"What stuff? I just asked J-chan, if she was alright and now they are mad at me." Yuki looked down with a thoughtful expression on his face. His head snapped up in surprise when Hiei spoke.

"Baka, even the ningen could understand why they are mad. They both l—" He was cut off when Kurama covered his mouth. Hiei throw an annoyed look up at his lover.

"What Hiei is trying to say is that Noraneko and June going through a little emotional problem. All ningens go through this problem when they are your age, but don't say out loud to them. They may get offended." Kurama lied still covering Hiei's mouth. He at first thought Yuki was going to call him a liar, but Yuki nodded. It seemed his son know nothing about ningens. 

"Oh okay. What ever you say, papa." Then Yuki left the room. Hiei grabbed his lover's wrist and pulled it from his mouth and demanded.

"Why did you do that?" 

"Do what? Cover your mouth? Oh I didn't want to hear you at the moment." Kurama blinked down innocently at Hiei.

"No. Lie to Yuki. You know those ningens like him, but you refused to tell him." Hiei said crossing his arms above his chest and stared up at his lover. Kurama gazed down seriously at Hiei.

"I want Yuki to find out things like these on his own. If he doesn't know how to figure out people's emotions then he'll never find anyone." Kurama spoke and stood up as Hiei sighed.

"I'm not very sure, if I agree with you, especially with him finding a mate. I definitely do** not** what that to happen." Hiei huffed, a sense of protectiveness forming over him. 'Even if he does feel in love, I will make sure the person he loves, love him back. Even if I have to use my Jagan eye. I. Will. Protect. My. Son.'

**********

Yuki leaned against the door of his bedroom and sighed. He didn't understand why his friends were mad, but he knew it had something to do with him. "K'so, why does everything have to happen to me?"

The redheaded teenager sighed and lay back on his bed. He closed his eyes and rolled to the side and suddenly felt someone breathing in his face. Frowning, Yuki slowly opened his eyes and screamed loudly.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

The scream seemed to have startled other person up because he or she rolled out of Yuki's bed and landed roughly on the floor. 

*******

**__**

Little/beautiful kitsune: Thank you for reviewing my fic! It's great to see some new reviewers.

****

Kuriku: I don't know why I put the old women as Houshi! I just thought that maybe I could make her like Miroku's future granddaughter.** *Shrugs*** I'm very sorry about not putting Kurama and Hiei in the last chapter, but I put them in his one!! Oh no pixie sticks? ***Pouts***

****

Tsugumiwolf: *Hugs Tsugumiwolf back* I'm glad you're happy! I don't want to upset my reviewer, do I? I'll try to keep away from Trunks, but he's so handsome *** Drools, but keeps distance***

Martyr of the Black Rose: A rose for me? Oh thank you! I feel so great now!** *Cries* **I kind of feel sorry for Yuki. Having to go through all this stuff. Nowhere he's so messes up. Poor Yu-chan**! *Hugs Yuki and glares at Houshi* **Back off lady! Yuki's mine!! Mine! I tell you, mine!

**__**

Katyfoxdemon2: I'll try to write more family moment, but I'm still don't know if Kurama and Hiei are in character. With these two, you never now what they are going to do.

***********

This chapter is long! Wow I can't believe I wrote so much!! Who do you think is in Yuki's bed? 

****

******

Review Please

**__**

******

**__** ****


	14. Training Day

Chapter: 14

Author: Sozoku

Title: Broken Innocence

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragonball Z or any of the characters except Yuki , Naoko, June and Houshi. Don't steal…. Even though I know you won't. 

Warning: Yaoi. If you don't like it then don't read it. No flames. My monsters that I made with my mind eat flamers. Characters might be OCC.

**************

June gazed down at the sidewalk as she walked home. She didn't feel like taking a Taxi,   
June just wanted to think. What was really bugging her was what had happened that earlier in the CC. June was very confused on what Yuki were towards her.

Did he like her like a best friend or did Yuki like her as a girlfriend? Yeah that's right! Yuki like her as a girlfriend, he probably didn't want to hurt Noraneko's feeling. June cupped her hands together and sighed dreamily. "How sweet! Yuki always thinks about someone's feelings!"

June walked happily down the street and did not notice that someone was watching her.

*********

Bulma turned on the switch in Yuki's room just in time to see Yuki raise his sword about to slice Mirai's head off and yelled. "Yuki! Stop!"

It didn't seem like Yuki was about to stop, but Yusuke appeared just in time and held the ruby-eyed teenager's wrist. Yusuke strained to hold Yuki back and yelled at Mirai to get out of the room, Mirai did without a second thought.

"Calm down!" Yusuke snapped pinning the thrashing teenager to the ground. It was very hard to do since Yuki was in his Kitsune form. "Stop fighting me!"

"Get off of me!" Yuki snarled at Yusuke and thrashed some more trying to get the man off of him. A strange feral look in his eye almost made Yusuke let go of his Godson, but quickly got a hold of himself. "Get off me!"

"Yusuke! What the hell are you doing to my son?" Kurama demanded as his eyes narrowed in rage. Yusuke snorted and glanced back at him.

"Like I would do something like that! I'm trying to calm him down. Stop standing there like an baka and help me!" Yusuke snapped and glared at Yuki. "Stop fighting me! I'm trying to help you."

Kurama blinked as noticed the situation and quickly helped. He pushed Yusuke off of Yuki and pulled his son into a tight hug. Instantly Yuki went limp in his hold and panted heavily, glaring at his Godfather.

Yusuke stood up throwing Kurama a glare and huffed. "You could have told me that I had to do that."

"Sorry about that, Yusuke." The redhead apologized rocking his son back and forth like a child. 

Yusuke nodded stiffly and left already knew that he was not needed anymore. A silver haze appeared around Yuki and himself and Kurama started to turn into Youko Kurama. 

When the transformation was complete, Youko nuzzled his kit's neck and purred. A soft purr from Yuki was his only reply. He stood up with his arm around Yuki's waist and half walk and dragged his kit to his bedroom. Youko smirked tiredly at Hiei, who gave them concerned looks and place Yuki on the bed.

Automatically Hiei pulled his son into an embrace and raised a questionable eyebrow at his lover. Youko mouthed I'll-Tell-You-In-The-Morning and crawled into bed as Hiei nodded, soothing Yuki into sleep.

Slowly the feral glare slipped out of Yuki's eyes and the normal amber slide back in place. Yuki yawned tiredly; long fangs showing as he opened his mouth and Youko stroke his hair gently making his kit fall to sleep. Soon Youko and Hiei fall asleep with Yuki lying between the two. 

Youko slept on his side; arm sling protectively over his kit's slim waist. Yuki's head resting on Hiei's chest and his left arm over Hiei's waist. Hiei slept on his back, hands soothing Yuki's back.

******

"What the hell were you thinking, Mirai?" Bulma demanded glaring down at her future son's guilty face. "Do you know you could have been killed if Yusuke hadn't came in time?"

"How was I suppose to know that was someone else's room? It was dark and I just walked in and went to sleep. Next thing I know a large Kitsune is trying to cut my head off!" Mirai crossed his arms looking more like Vejita in his stubborn mood.

"That large Kitsune is my Godson." Yusuke sighed, sitting across from Mirai and flinched as his hand brushed against his eye. "A very violate one, too."

"Are you alright, Yusuke? Do you want me to look at your eye for you?" Bulma asked looking the bruise around Yusuke's eyes. "Man, Yuki must have hit you really hard to get that shiner!"

Yusuke scowled at the blue-haired woman and crossed his arms. "He didn't hit me that hard. It doesn't even hurt!"

"Really?" Bulma touched Yusuke's bruised eye making the leader of the Rekai Tentei twitch. She smiled innocently as Yusuke glared at her. "Still doesn't hurt?"

Yusuke twitched again when he closed his eyes and muttered, "Nope, not at all."

"Whatever."

********

Yuki's eyes fluttered open slowly and he stretched like a cat with a big yawn. He stiffened as he felt hands wrapped around his waist. A familiar emotion flashed in his eyes before it disappeared when he realized who was holding him. 

His ears twitched slightly as he heard Hiei's soft breathing. Yuki sat up and blinked down at his father is confusion. 'What the…How did I get here?' and all the memories came back to him in a blink of an eye. 

Yuki groaned mentally and shook his head as he slowly unwrapped his father's arm from his waist. He didn't want to wake up Hiei and get his head sliced off by accident. Yuki know better than to wake up his father, even though his father looked like a small child. He had battle scars of a man who had been fighting for hundreds of years. 

"Your awake." 

Yuki wasn't surprised that Youko had heard him getting up, especially with the sensitive ears on top of his head. "Yes." 

"Then you know what you have almost done." 

"Yes."

Between Yuki and Youko were not a father-son relationship, but a teacher-student relationship instead. Yuki didn't like his father's Kitsune form too much. Youko was cold and cunning while Kurama was warm and mysterious. Yuki like Youko's ningen side better.

"Then you already the out come of this situation." Youko stated staring at Yuki.

"Yes." 

Yuki already knew that he probably had to train more and he defiantly knew that he would be force to train with Vejita, who was already up doing his training. Yuki shuddered, just thinking about Vejita. The man was a very dangerous and intelligent warrior. Yuki **hated **sparring with the older man. It would always leave him aching for days after sparring with Vejita, who showed no mercy toward Yuki.

Yuki left the room quickly without glancing back and went downstairs to the kitchen. His stomach growled loudly making the teenager flush and walked into the kitchen only to meet sapphire eyes and suddenly ruby's eyes flashed with hatred. 

__

"Shut the fuck up!"

"You like that?"

"Wider!"

The redhead shook his head, clearing the familiar voices out of his head and forced a polite smile onto his face. "Hello."

**********

Mirai sat beside the redhead and sighed to himself. He had explained to the redhead that he was from a different time and about the androids, but Yuki only explained to him about his childhood and coming into this dimension. Mirai could tell that Yuki was keeping a secret from him, but Mirai didn't want to impose on the teenager. Whatever the teenager did was his own business.

"Mirai-san!"

The purple-haired eyed man glanced at Yuki surprise. He didn't know he was drifting off into ' fantasy land again. Mirai flushed and apologized to Yuki.

"It's okay. I feel kind of spacey myself today." Yuki said smiling at the purple-haired man. "A lot of things have been happening, hasn't it?"

"Aa." Mirai replied looking down at the ground. 

"So…what do you going to do now?" 

"Now?" Mirai looked questionably at Yuki. "I don't know…Maybe I'll start school since I didn't have that in my time. They were afraid that the androids might destroy while they were inside."

"The androids were that destructive?" Yuki asked glancing at Mirai. 

"Yeah, they almost destroyed everything on Earth." The purple haired man said feeling a familiar rage burning up inside of him. "They were cold-hearted monsters and did anything for entertainment."

"Mirai-san…you have so much hate and rage inside of you. I'm surprise you haven't tried to kill yourself yet." Yuki chuckled bitterly at his own inside joke. Many times he had tried to kill himself, but he never succeeded. Someone was always there to catch him before he had a choice. Yuki gazed at Mirai in surprise when the man spoke.

"I almost killed myself before…But then I realized it would be selfish of me do so. Mother still needed me to take care of her and along with the others and now I'm looking for something that will keep me alive. I think I might just find it in this time. You should start looking for something that keeps you alive, too…. Just in case a enemy comes and you need strength to go on."

"Look for something that keeps me alive…? Strength to go on…?" Yuki gazed thoughtfully at Mirai and then smiled. "Maybe I will find something that will keep me alive…."

A brownish-red haired teenager popped into Yuki's mind.

*************** 

Noraneko lumped down next to his drunken mother and started to finish the chocolate ice cream his mother started before she went unconscious. He dipped a plastic spoon in the ice and shoved it into his mouth. His mother always ate ice cream when she was depressed which was every day and right now Noraneko was depressed.

'June, you won. You won Yuki's heart and affection.' He thought bitterly shoving more ice cream into his mouth. Noraneko felt suddenly heartbroken. Yuki had chosen June instead of him, although the other teenager didn't say he like June. It was clearly evidence that he cared for the black-haired girl.

Noraneko hated the feels inside of himself. He used to be the one who gave people heartaches, not the other way around! Noraneko hated Yuki for making him feel this way, but at the same time loved him for it. Wow—love? What the hell?

"Yagai Noraneko does **not** love Yuki! Sure, Yuki had beautiful ruby eyes, silky red hair, and nice pale—Okay that's going a little too far. I do not love Yuki. I lust for him, but love? Hell no!" Noraneko argued with himself and smirked to himself. "Love is for romantic wimps!" 

With new confidence in himself, Noraneko dropped his ice cream on the floor and marched out of the room with new determination. "Yagai Noraneko is going to find himself a date! Maybe get a little nookie while he's at it, too."

************

"You want me to wear this? No way, Houshi-san! I'm not wearing that!" Yuki complained holding up a black thong. "I don't care, if your not going to train me anymore. I'm not wearing t-this thing!"

"Oh come on, Bishounen. It isn't that bad." Houshi said gazing lustfully at the teenager. "Everyone has to wear the thong to become my student. So suck it in and take it like a man!" 

"I'm not wearing this." Yuki huffed and crossed his arms stubbornly. Houshi sighed disappointed and pouted. 

"Fine, but you'll wear it one day and I'll be there. Watching." The purple-haired women grinned insanely at the redhead and suddenly a serious expression formed on her face. "Now lets get down to work. Yuki, what are insect do you fear the most?" 

"Uh…Spiders." Yuki didn't understand what the old woman was trying to do, but he decided to go along with it. A deranged glint shined in Houshi's eyes. 

"Great! Let's just walk over here." The old woman disappeared and reappeared by a huge pit in the ground. Yuki blinked, surprised that she could move so fast and jogged over to the women. Houshi smirked at him and pointed into the hole. "You have to go in there."

"Oh that's simple." 

"Look closely into the pit, Bishounen. Very closely." 

Yuki leaned forward slightly and jumped back in surprise as he realized what actually was in the pit. Spiders! Thousands of spiders crawled up and down the walls of the huge pit! Yuki shuddered and stepped away from the pit. "I'm not going down there with these spiders!"

"Yes, you are." Houshi quickly pushed the teenager into the pit of spiders and chuckled madly when Yuki started to panic. "Don't panic, Bishounen! Those are female Black Widow spiders down there. It is said that the venom of the black widow spider is 15 times as toxic as the venom of the Prairie Rattlesnake. The bite itself is often not painful and may go unnoticed. But the poison injected by the Black Widow bite can cause abdominal pain similar to appendicitis as well as pain to muscles or the soles of the feet. Even if you're a demon, you'll still get the sam e reactions as humans."

Yuki froze as a shiny black spider crawled over his face and started to sweat as it crawled in his hair. He closed his eyes tightly along with his mouth. He did not want the spider to crawl into his mouth and thought. 'Once I get out of this. The old woman is going to pay!'

Houshi sat comfortably and watched with a smirk as her soon-to-be student was covered from head to toe in spiders. She leaned forward and cupped her mouth. "If you stay down there for an hour, you passed the test and if you give up now—never show your face around me again. I don't like cowards."

"They don't call me the Black Widow for nothing." Houshi whispered softly.

************

~REVIEW~

********

**__**

Kuriku: ***Squeals loudly*** Thank you for the pixie sticks. I love them and thanks for reviewing!!! 

****

Martyr of the Black Rose: I don't know…I kind of like June…***smirks*** Yuki is available, but I wouldn't even try to get near Yuki. Noraneko and June can be very possessive sometimes, especially June, who isn't called Yuki's pit-bull for nothing.

****

Seijaku Rei: Oh new reviewers!! Welcome! Welcome and thank you or reviewing!! 

****

Kouga-Hiei-Lover: Another new reviewer!! Hello and thank you for reviewing my fic!!!

****

Katyfoxdemon2: I think I made Yuki a little too naïve, but he has been a pleasure slave for a long time. Never knowing when someone liked him without the person forcing himself or herself on him in a sexual way. 

****************


	15. Guilt

Chapter: 15

Author: Sozoku

Title: Broken Innocence

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragonball Z or any of the characters except Yuki , Naoko, June, Houshi, and Tim. Don't steal…. Even though I know you won't. 

Warning: Yaoi. If you don't like it then don't read it. No flames. My monsters that I made with my mind eat flamers. Characters might be OCC. There might be some mistakes in this fic and the last chapter.

*******

"…you know what I mean?" 

Noraneko nodded and smiled at the handsome black hair teenager. He didn't know what the hell the other teenager was talking about, but boy he sure had a nice smile.

"So do you want to?"

"Do what?" Noraneko raised an eyebrow at the black-haired teenager. 

"You know…do _it_." Tim blushed innocently and stared at the floor. Noraneko couldn't help, but smile softly at the embarrassed teenager.

"Sure." He leaned forward and let his lips brush over Tim's. Tim moaned and wrapped his slim arms around Noraneko's neck. Suddenly all the emotion bottled up inside Noraneko came to surface.

Lips locked. Shirts tossed upon the floor. Heavily moans echoed around the room.

*********

Yuki lay face forward in the lake looking like a floating corpse . His clothing has tiny holes and his hair looked like a bird nest. His pale back was rosy like the color of his hair. Dead Black Widow spiders surround him as he opened his eyes and stood up wincing slightly. A familiar voice spoke to him.

"You shouldn't have panicked, Bishounen. Look at you. You look horrible, yet still sexy…hmmm." Houshi's back was against a tree as she stared at her student. "Come over here and let me something on your back." 

Yuki eyed his master distrustfully and then nodded. He laid down beside Houshi and closed his eye, sighing. "Why did you make me go in there with those thing?"

"I have noticed that every time, you feel threaten or afraid. You always turn into your Kitsune form, losing all of yourself control." Houshi stated rubbing some cream over Yuki's back. "And…I just wanted to see you turn into a fox."

"I guess you're disappointed then, Aa?" Yuki yawned lazily crossing his arms under his chin. Houshi shook her head with a grin.

"Nope. I got to see you dripping wet with water." The old woman chuckled as she could practically feel Yuki roll his eyes. Houshi frowned suddenly and slapped Yuki's back harshly making the teenager yelp, surprised. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Uh…Oh yeah! Noraneko's house." Yuki stood up quickly and glanced at his master before taking to the sky. "Thank you sensei."

"It's nothing, Bishounen! I get my pleasure from it anyway." Houshi yelled into the sky and twirled her long braid in her fingers, playfully. "Hmm…What to do? Think of more ways to see Yuki nude or learn more ways to see Yuki in his Kitsune form….?"

*****

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…It'll pop up soon…It just takes a while."

******

Yuki hummed to himself, forgetting about the spider bites and knocked on Noraneko's front door. He waited for a moment, but no one came. Unfortunately for Yuki, curiosity got the best of him as he heard muffled sounds in the house. He opened the front door slowly and walked silently towards the noise. It got louder as he got closer to the room.

"Hmm…"

Yuki froze in shock as he stood in the doorway of Noraneko's bedroom. There lying on the bed was Noraneko, but what really twisted his heart into pieces was that someone was with the brownish-red hair teenager. Lying in between his friend's thighs, kissing Noraneko.

A low growl escaped from his throat before he ran out of the room. He could hear Noraneko running after him, but he paid no mind to the teenager. 

Yuki already knew that if he might say something to Noraneko that would ruin their friendship even more.

*********

Noraneko sat down on his bed and sighed. Yuki and him had no relationship beside friendship, but…Why did it feel so guilty staring into Yuki's hurt eyes? Why did he suddenly feel like the whole world just came down upon him? 

"Are you okay?" 

Noraneko slowly looked up at Tim and gave the teenager a cold glare. "Do I look _okay_ to you?"

Tim winced as he pulled on his pants and snapped. "You don't have to yell at me! It takes two to triangle, man. I didn't force you to do nothing." 

Noraneko closed his eyes and rested his head against pillow. "Just get out."

"But…"

"I said get the fuck out!" Noraneko throw his pillow at the teenager and glared coldly as Tim's hurt face looked back at him. "I don't want you! I just used you to get laid. Now get the fuck out of my house before I throw you out myself!"

"Fine. At least I knew how to _fuck_." Then Tim had left. Noraneko gritted his teeth, embarrassment. He had remembered when Tim pulled down his pants, he had find nothing, but a limp dick.

"At least I know how to brush my teeth! Try some mints before you kiss someone, pal. Your bad breath probably made me go limp!" Noraneko yelled out the window at Tim, who was walking toward his car. He closed his window, fuming and covered his face with his hands. "Shit! Doushio? (1) 

*******

The next day, Yuki had acted like yesterday didn't happen. He smiled at Noraneko and talked normally toward the brownish-red head teenager. It was making Noraneko very frustrated while June happily cling to Yuki's arm.

It was then that Noraneko decided to corner Yuki in the bathroom. He pushed Yuki in bathroom stall and glared at the ruby-eyed teenager. "Why are you avoiding me?" 

"What? What do you mean Naoko." Noraneko winced, hearing his first name coming out of Yuki's mouth, but continued to question the other teenager.

"Don't play innocent with me! You know what I mean." He glared down at the ruby-eyed teenager and stepped back in shock as Yuki's innocent expression melted away. Ruby eye hardened into ice and lips thinned.

"Yeah, I know what you mean and it means nothing to me. I don't know why I got mad." Yuki lied staring up at Noraneko, who shook his head.

"I know why you're mad. You're jealous!" Noraneko said with a cocky smirk. Yuki looked at him in shock. "Yeah that's right. Jealous. You are jealous that Tim almost got to have sex with me and you don't."

Yuki glared coldly at his former friend. Jealous?! Why the hell would he be jealous of a street rat! It was a moment before Yuki registered Noraneko's shocked, red face, and realized that he had said those words out loud

"Street rat, am I?" Noraneko shouted loudly. Yuki didn't flinch as Noraneko stormed out of the stall and slam the bathroom door as he walked out. "I knew what you really think of me now!" 

"This is not my day." Yuki groaned stepping out of the stall.

*************

"Where is Yuki-chan?" June demanded blocking the doorway.

"I don't know and I don't care." Noraneko growled glaring down at the black-haired teenager. June stared at him, surprised.

"You know care about Yuki-chan anymore?" June asked blinking up at Noraneko, who snorted.

"Nope. I don't care about that jerk off. Let me through." June stepped out of his way and she stared after him as he walked out of the school. "And the bet is off! Keep the bastard for all I care!"

June frowned. It seemed that Noraneko and Yuki had a fight. A slow smirk formed on her red lips. 'Yes! Yuki is mine! With Noraneko out the way, Yuki could pay me attention to me! Yuki-chan here I come!'

******

"Oi, watch it Yuki. You almost sliced off my head, again." Mirai said holding his sword above his head, blocking Yuki's sword from chopping off his head. 

"Gomen (2)." Yuki apologized and brought his sword by his side. He closed his eyes and sat down on the grass. "It's been a very bad day."

"Really? Tell me about it." 

Yuki explained the incident with Tim and Noraneko and then what had happened while he and Noraneko was in the bathroom. When he was finished, Mirai stared at him, stunned.

"Wow…a lot of bad things happen to you." Mirai chuckled, sitting down next to Yuki, who nodded in agreement. "While…I think you should apologize to your friend. I mean you're not his boyfriends, so you have no right to feel betrayed or mad. You even made the situation worst by calling him a Street rat. Big insult there, probably set back your friendship a few levels. If I was this Noako guy, I would have beat the shit out of you."

"Oi, you're supposed to be on my side." Yuki joked, but a serious expression appeared on his face. "Although you're right, I had no right to be mad at him for any reason. I had always thought that he would always be chasing after me…Even if I never committed to him."

"Sometimes the perfect person for you is whom you least except it to be." Mirai stated gazing up at the sky. His face was completely serious as he turned to look at Yuki. "If I were you, I would tell Noako that I loved him. You never know when something bad might happen to one of you, but you would knew that he knew that you loved him."

A peaceful silent was set between the two as they looked up at the sunset before Yuki finally stood up with a thoughtful look on his face and walked away.

*******

Noraneko stared down at the clear stream with a lost expression on his face. His heart felt like someone took a hammer and mashed into pieces. He sniffed and quickly wiped the tears that was starting to form in his eyes. He didn't need Yuki! He could have anyone he wanted. He was Yagai Noraneko, the hottest boy in school. 

"Noraneko."

Noraneko spun around to see Yuki staring at him. He glared coldly at the redheaded boy and demanded. "What are you doing here, Yuki?" He said Yuki's name like it was a curse.

"I-I came here to apologize."

"Ohohoho! You think you can just come here and apologized and think—mmph!" Noraneko's sentence was cut off when he felt lips being pushed against his own. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck. Noraneko blushed heavily when Yuki pulled back, looking very breathless. His breath stilled when he noticed that Yuki's hands were still on his waist.

"Ai Shiteiru." Yuki confessed also blushing. Noraneko opened his mouth and closed it like a fish making Yuki's eyes twinkle with amusement. 

"I—"Noraneko was once again cut off when he felt Yuki being pulled roughly from his hold. He watched in slow motion as a tall dark figure knocked his soon-to-be-lover unconscious and fall limp in the attacker's hold. Noraneko froze as his eyes met icy violet eyes and suddenly everything went black.

************

Doushio = "What now?" (2) Gomen = "I'm sorry." 

************

~ReViEw~

******

****

Katyfoxdemon2: _I'm glad I made you happy, Katyfoxdemom2! It makes me happy that you're happy!_

****

Tsugumiwolf: _Thank you for reviewing, again. I was slightly disappointed when you didn't review the last time, but thank you for reviewing this time!!!_

****

Martyr of the Black Rose:_ I had to make Houshi a crazy teacher or she would be just a dried up pervert. The spider idea came from nowhere. I saw a spider today and it make my skin crawl and I just had to torture Yuki-chan with it._

Yuki:* **looks around nervously*** I guess I got two stalkers now. Better keep my guard up.

****

Mars explorer: _My fic is awesome now, nee? I'm glad you think so. Like I said to Katyfoxdemon2, whenever my reviewers are happy, I happy._

**********


	16. Betrayal

Chapter: 16

Author: Sozoku

Title: Broken Innocence

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragonball Z or any of the characters except Yuki, Naoko, June, Houshi, Tim, Shika, Shigeki. Don't steal…. Even though I know you won't. 

Warning: Yaoi. If you don't like it then don't read it. No flames. My monsters that I made with my mind eat flamers. Characters might be OCC.

******************

Noraneko's eyes fluttered open slowly and groaned softly when he noticed the heavily pounding in his head. He looked up and raised his hand to touch his head only to have it pulled back down. His eyes widened and he began to struggle, trying to get the handcuffs off his wrist, but every time he pulled the handcuff cut his skin.

"I wouldn't struggle, if I were you." A soft voice spoke in the darkness. Noraneko adjusted his eyes to the darkness to see Yuki looking at him with boredom. "It would only make the pain worse."

"Yuki? Let me out of these things!" 

"No can do Noraneko-chan. Karasu-sama said I have to watch you just in case you might do anything funny." Yuki looked at his nails and glanced at Noraneko. "I don't know why he wants me to watch you. You're definitely not going anywhere with your strength."

"Karasu-sama? What the hell is going on, Yuki?!" Noraneko growled still trying to get free. Yuki sighed dramatically and strolled over to the brownish-red haired boy. "Release me!"

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. You don't listen, do you? So stubborn sometimes." Yuki crouched in front of Noraneko and tilted his head. "But, I like that. Maybe Karasu-sama can let me keep you as a pet."

"Pet? Yuki, what's wrong with you? Why are you acting so weird?" Noraneko demanded. He stiffened when the other boy leaned in and smirked wickedly 

"Weird? I'm not weird. Just…Free. I don't have to act like a polite, naïve, helpless boy anymore! I can do whatever I want, whenever I want—with Karasu-sama's permission first." Yuki stood up and tucked a stray red hair behind his ear. 

"I see you made friends with the prisoner." A cold voice said behind the redhead. Yuki smiled cheerfully and throw himself at the dark figure. 

"Karasu-sama! I'm so happy to see you. Noraneko-chan was getting a little boring." Yuki pouted. "Make him go away."

"Away? Don't you want to have fun with him first?" Karasu asked looking at Noraneko, who was starting pale as he just realized what Karasu actually meant about making him 'Go away.' To his relief, Yuki shook his head.

"Naw! He's too weak to have fun with. I want to play with you." Yuki said looking up at Karasu lustfully, his hand wrapped around the other demon's waist. Noraneko gasped and yelled at Karasu.

"What did you do to him? You bastard, what did you do to Yuki!" Karasu glared at Noraneko and was about to snap the boy's neck when Yuki stepped in. 

"Don't!"

Karasu's eyes narrowed at Yuki, suspiciously and Yuki stood calmly under Karasu's gaze and spoke. "…Don't waste your godly power with this street thrash ningen. We could just let him go. He's not worth our time."

"Hn. Your right."

***********

Vejita's eye twitched as someone banged on the front door. He refused to move from the couch as he turned the channel with a small black remote control. His faced formed into a dark scowl when whoever at the door kept knocking. Finally Vejita got off the couch with many curses that would make Majin Buu blush and opened the door.

"What the hell do you want!" Vejita growled angrily and gritting his teeth. The prince stepped aside quickly just when a body falls towards him. He looked down in disgust at the ningen by his boots and spoke sarcastically. "Can I help you?"

"Help…Yuki…" The ningen raised his hand to touch Vejita, but fall limp long with the rest of the ningen's body. Vejita's eyes narrowed as he pulled the ningen up by the collar and shook the boy roughly.

"What do you know about the boy?" Vejita demanded glaring into tired brown eyes. 

"What are you doing, Saiyan?" Hiei demanded glaring at Vejita. His eyes widen when he noticed the person who was in the Saiyan's hold and then narrowed. "It's the ningen from Yuki's school."

"Vejita-san, please put Yagai-san down." A cool voice spoke from behind Hiei. Vejita shot Kurama a glare and dropped Noraneko careless on the floor. He stepped over the ningen's body and crossed his arms.

"He knows something about the boy being missing." Vejita stated sitting down on the couch. 

"That_ boy_ has a name." Hiei snapped glaring at the Saiyan, who *smiled*. Not the 'C'mon-Hiei -calm-down' type; but the in-your-face, meant to provoke almost-smirk. It was then Hiei almost strangled the prince.

"Please don't start now Hiei. You can finish your personal fights later." Kurama looked down at Noraneko on the floor and sighed. He kneeled down by the teenager and lifted Noraneko's head. "Yagai-san, do you know where my son is?"

"Karasu…" 

Kurama jerked back like he was burn and stared at Noraneko, stunned. His skin became pale and he began to sweat. Kurama took a deep breath to calm himself and demanded calmly. "What did you say?"

"Karasu has Yuki…" Noraneko whispered out before he went completely still. Kurama closed his eyes tightly and knew his unconscious fears were revealed. Karasu had his son captive. His nightmares of this day had finally come true.

"Who the hell is Karasu?" Vejita demanded glaring at Hiei. 

"Don't worry about it—This fight is none of your business." Hiei looked away from Vejita and glanced at his lover in hidden concern.

"I think it's everyone's fight now, Hiei." Goku walked into the room with serious expression on his face, startling everyone. Hiei eye's twitched and thought quietly. 'I didn't even sense he come in. How strong is the Saiyan?' 

"Dad is right. Yuki is a friend of ours and whoever this Karasu guy is going to regret kidnapping Yuki." Gohan stated beside his father. Hiei snorted and glared at Gohan.

"I don't need your help." He spat and almost jumped in surprise when Yusuke put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Don't be so bitter, Hiei. We'll get Yuki back." 

"Take your hand off my shoulder, Tantei. Before I take it off myself and I don't think your onna would like that." The ruby-eyed youkai snapped. Yusuke quickly took his hand off Hiei's shoulder and stepped away from the glowing fire youkai, waving his hands in front of him wildly. 

"Chee…I'm okay trying to help." Yusuke huffed and looked at Hiei in annoyance.

"Will someone tell me who the hell this Karasu guy is?" Vejita demanded. He was seriously annoyed by the fact that everyone was ignoring him. 

"Karasu fight on the Toguro team during the Dark Tournament. Once upon a time he and his buddy Bui had lost a fight to the Toguro brothers, and were forced to serve them until they were powerful enough to defeat them. Karasu is a very violent youkai; he's cold and ruthless, and will stop at nothing to destroy what he treasures most. Namely, Kurama and now Yuki." Yusuke summed it up for the annoyed prince.

"So…We're dealing with a psycho here?" Everyone turned to see Bulma standing in the doorway of the living room with her right hand on her hip. 

"Mainly." Yusuke said smirking.

***********

__

"Good to see you up, pretty hanyou." 

Yuki's head rolled to the side and his ruby eyes heavily-lidded His mouth opened to curse at Karasu, but nothing came out. All that came out was air. His eyes rolled back for a couple of second before his eyes focused on the needle.

"What…is…that…?" His voice croaking like a frog. Karasu smirked at him and held Yuki's limp arm up in the air. 

"Don't worry about it, Hanyou. You'll enjoy it once the drug kicks in."

"D-Drug?" Yuki whispered still gazing at the needle with growing horror. The violet-eyed youkai seemed to enjoy Yuki's trembling form. "W-What a-are y-you g-going t-to d-do w-with t-that?"

"Oh I think you know what I'm going to do. Once this drug fully takes affect, your will be under my control. I can make you do anything I want, even made you lick the shit off my shoes. Although I have major plan that have to deal with that pretty mouth of yours."

Yuki shuddered with disgust and successfully glared up into icy violet eyes. "I hate you."

"I truly a shame because when I'm done with you. You're going to love me." Karasu smirked cruelly and shaved Yuki in the arm with the needle. Yuki's pupils dilated and he suddenly saw white stars. While unconscious Yuki could still hear Karasu talking. "I wonder what that little fire youkai would say if he found out his son was sexually involved with his lover's enemy?"

Yuki glared down at the sleeping black-haired man with annoyance. His chest was bruised heavily and red ring marks formed around his wrist. He sat up from the bed and flinched as his feet hit the cold floor. Yuki pulled on a black robe and walked out of the dark room.

"Abusive bastard." Yuki muttered closing the door behind him. " Giving me scars because he says it looks good on me. Asshole."

"Hello, Hanyou."

Yuki spun around and faced a young man with short white hair that came just below his ears and cat-like dark violet eyes. He wore an open black jacket that showed his very muscled chest and black jeans. On his head was a black baseball cap that was wear backwards.

"Hello, Shigeki." Yuki greeted coldly. 

"What are you doing out of the bedroom, Hanyou? Shouldn't you be please your master like a good pet you are?" Shigeki taunted. He loved the fact that he always arouses anger out of the boy.

"You just wait, Shigeki. I'll get you when you least expect it." Yuki growled, clenching his teeth in rage. 

Who does this bastard think he is? Talking to him like that why he should—

"Then you would get yours also, Kitsune."

"Shika."

Yuki didn't even have to turn around to see whom the voice came from. Shika had long hot pink hair held up in a high ponytail and big, wide innocent dark blue eyes. She wore a white tank top that looked like it belonged to an eight-year-old and a blue mini skirt.

"Out on a late night stroll?" Shika spoke coldly, blinking slowly like an owl a Yuki. The redhead flinched and knew he was already caught trying to leave.

"Yeah I am. Do you mind?" Yuki glared at the women. She looked at him unfazed by his death glare and shrugged.

"No, we don't mind. We just want to know what you were doing. Shika and I do not like traitors." Shigeki put this hand on Yuki's shoulder and continued speaking. "So just keep up the little pet act and my sister and I wouldn't bother you anymore. If it keeps Karasu-sama happy, we're happy. You know the deal." 

"Hn." Yuki squeezed the hand on his shoulder as his ruby eyes hardened into ice. "I know the deal alright."

"Good. I don't want to ever explain that again." Shigeki said coldly, pulling his hand out of Yuki's grip. 

Yuki snarled at the white-haired man and walked away, bumping into Shika rudely as he past by. Once he was out of sight, Shigeki rubbed his hand, trying to narrow the pain.

"Should we follow him?" Shika asked staring in the direction Yuki went. 

"Sure, lets go see what the Karasu's pet is up to." Shigeki smirked and took after the boy with his twin sister following him.

***********


	17. Tear

Chapter: 17

Author: Sozoku

Title: Broken Innocence

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragonball Z or any of the characters except Yuki and Naoko, June, Shika and Shigeki. Don't steal…. Even though I know you won't. 

Warning: Yaoi. If you don't like it then don't read it. No flames. My monsters that I made with my mind eat flamers. Characters might be OCC.** Death scene.**

***************

"Is Yuki-san going to be okay?" Trunks asked as he was being tucked into bed, his pale blue eyes stared up at his mother in question. 

Bulma wanted to tell her son that Yuki was fine and that everything will be back to normal in the morning, but shook her head. Trunks was a big boy, he didn't need to lied to like a naïve child. Bulma decided to answer her son with the best answer.

"I don't know, Trunks. I don't know." Bulma let a small smile form on her lips before kissing Trunks forehead. "Get some sleep, honey. We'll find Yuki in the morning." Then left the room.

Trunks gazed up at his ceiling for what seemed like hours before there was a soft tapping at his window. He turned his head to his window and a wide smile crossed his face. "Yuki-san!"

"Shh…Be quiet. I don't want everyone to know that I'm here." Yuki whispered and tilted his head like a dog as he grinned. "Open the window would, ya? It's cold out here."

"Yeah." Trunks quickly unlocked his window and stepped a side to let Yuki through. As soon as Yuki came into his room, questions came out of Trunks' mouth like lightening. "What are you doing here? Why don't you want anyone to know you're here? Where have you been? Why does—"

"Boy, you sure ask a lot of questions." Yuki cut off Trunks' out burst with the wave of his hand. "I've been over a friends house and I just want to pick up my sword…. I want to show it to my friend. So can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, sure." Trunks nodded his head, believing in the lies, his idol had told him. 

"Can you do get my sword for me?" Yuki asked looking down at the purple-hair boy. A grin appeared his face when Trunks nodded. "Thanks. You're a life savor, Trunks."

**************

"Great! Thanks, kid." Yuki ruffled Trunks' hair making the boy gave a playful glare. He then unsheathed his sword and looked at it closely. A strange feeling started to bubble in his stomach and Yuki suddenly felt an urge burn inside him. His eyes turned icy and his lips curved up into a snarl.

"Oi, Yuki-san. You don't look so good. Your face is starting to pale and your eyes are looking very weird." Trunks said knocking Yuki out of his trance.

Yuki shook his head wildly and smiled weakly down at Trunks. He had just realized what he would have done, if Trunks hadn't said anything. He would have sliced the boy into tiny pieces. At that thought, Yuki bile start to form at his throat, he then decided it was time to go before he did something that he would regret later on.

"Keep this a secret, okay? Promise?" Yuki opened the window to Trunks' bedroom and glanced back to see Trunks nod, " remember, it's a man to man thing."

"Man to man." Trunks whispered, watching as Yuki fly away and smiled. "I will keep my promise Yuki-san."

*******

Shigeki yawned, floating in the side beside his sister. He had been watching for Karasu's pet but there was no sign of the annoying baka. He glanced towards Shiki, who was filing her nails and rolled his eyes. 

"Where is that boy?" Shigeki muttered and blinked in surprise when a sudden gust of wind blows through his hair and smirked. "I seems like Yuki is getting away."

"I don't think he likes us too much, brother." Shika said looking in the direction Yuki was flying. "Maybe we can teach him a little lesson." 

"And what lesson would that be, sis?" Shigeki asked already knowing the answer. Shika's eyes narrowed and smirked.

"Some Respect."

They both disappeared only to reappear in front of Yuki. Shigeki smirked at Yuki, who was growling in anger.

"Why wouldn't you just leave me alone!" Yuki shouted at the twins. 

"Because it's fun to bother you, Hanyou." Shigeki stated crossing his arms when something in Yuki's hands caught his attention. "What is that?"

"I-It's nothing." Yuki tried to hide it behind his back, but Shika twisted his arm behind his back making him drop his sword. Shigeki frowned as he unsheathed the sword. "Hey give it back!"

"Shut up." Shika twisted Yuki's arms more almost shattering it. Yuki bit his lips, suppressing a yell of pain. "You will talk when you're spoken to."

"Hmm…What an interesting sword…" Shigeki hand Yuki's sword in one hand and adored the sword. "I wonder…Hey! How about we play a little game?"

"A game? What kind of game, brother?" Shika asked digging her long nails into Yuki's skin making Yuki wince.

"Why don't we play…Slice and Dice the Hanyou?" 

Yuki's head snapped up in surprise and horror. He knew he was no match for the two twins, especially with the two coming after him at the same time. 

"Hmm…. Sounds like a good idea, brother. Why don't we let the runt go and then we get to chase after him. It would be like that game…Hide and Seek!" Shika slowly released her hold on Yuki, who quickly pulled away. 

"Sounds fun." Shigeki admitted rubbing his chin, thoughtfully. "You have ten seconds to run, Hanyou. So make your _journey_ worth it."

"10…. 9.…8…7.…. 6…. 5…4.…3.…2…."

Yuki took off without a second thought and flew into the woods. He dropped to the ground and lowered his ki to where no one could sense it. As he ran, Yuki pulled out several seeds out of his hair. 

"…1"

**********

"Come out, come out where ever you are." Shigeki walked slowly into the wood and crouched down to see a small glowing flower. He let his finger brush over the pretty flower and pulled it out of the ground and suddenly frowned.

Something was wrong.

Shigeki started to twist around to glance back over his shoulder. Too late. An arm snaked around his neck, an arms pale as snow. Before he could even react to it, the arm tightened. His hands came up to pull the arm free, his fingers sinking into the arm, but then he felt a hand on his head.

A hand that was pushing his head to the left, deep into the crook of his assailant's elbow. The arm tightened; the pressure increased. Shigeki gathered his strength, raised an arm to jam his elbow back into his attacker's abdomen and—

With a quick jerk, the figure behind him snapped his neck, and as his spine broke every muscle in his body went limp. A second later the sword was gone and his corpse lay still in the rapidly gathering darkness.

************

Something was chasing her.

Shika panted heavily as she ran through out the woods. A deep fear was growing inside of her. She didn't know what the hell was chasing after her, but it sure scared the shit out of her. Never in her life had she feared anything, but now…she was terrified. 

A dark figure followed after Shika like it was her own shadow and it leaped at Shika. She dodged just in time before the shadow could take her head off. Unfortunately for Shika, she had not watched where she was going. She leaped into the air and it was then time had stopped, stretching for eternity…

************

Yuki stood in his Kitsune form glaring down at Shika's dead body. He snarled, showing his canine teeth and turned his back to the corpse. He didn't mean to lose control and kill the twins, but they had pushed him too far. They had chased him into the woods like a dog hunting after a fox and taken the precious sword Yusuke given him. Yuki strapped the sword to his shoulder and tucked a stray hair behind his ear. 

"They deserved it…" A slow chilling smile formed on his lips. "They had it coming to them for a long time…"

**********

__

~Dream~

"Help…me…"

Noraneko looked at the sound of a familiar voice. He looked forward and saw Yuki sitting on his knees. His hair looked greasy like it hadn't been washed in months and his eyes lost it's usual sparkle and looked very dispirited. 

"Y-Yuki?! Is that you?" Noraneko ran towards the redhead boy, but was forcefully pushed back by an invisible barrier. He pounded on the barrier that was separating him from the other boy and yelled. "Oi! Let me through!"

"Help…me…" Yuki whispered reaching out his hand towards Noraneko. 

"I can't get through!" Noraneko slumped against the barrier in defeat. It was almost like someone didn't want him to get to Yuki. Like someone wanted to keep Yuki locked up and to never come out. 

"No…control…can't…escape…"

"What? I don't understand what you're saying." Noraneko said glancing at Yuki in confusion. Yuki sighed impatiently and closed his eyes.

"No…control…can't…escape…" The redhead repeated opening his eyes to look at the other boy. Noraneko frowned. What was Yuki trying to say to him? Was it some mystery code or something?

"No control? Can't escape?" Noraneko gazed at Yuki questionably, "You mean you have no control? But what it that you have no control over? Why can't you escape? What are you escaping from? I don't understand you. You're confusing me!"

Yuki crawled on his hands and knees towards Noraneko with a flash of hope in his eyes. When he got close enough to Noraneko, Yuki sat on his knees and pointed at his body as he whispered. 

"No…control…can't escape…trapped…" 

Suddenly everything went dark making Yuki squeal in fright. Noraneko tried to calm down the other boy, but before he could do that a deep voice was heard.

"You can't escape, Yuki. You're too weak. You'll never escape." 

Yuki sobbed loudly and curled himself into a ball. His eyes watered with tears and his mouth was open in a silent scream. Noraneko growled angrily, raising his fist in the air.

"Stop it! You're upsetting him!"

There was a bright flash and someone tried to drag Yuki away into the dark shadows. Noraneko lunged towards Yuki to pull the other boy back, but he was pushed back once again. Damn, he had forgotten about the barrier. Although that didn't stop him from trying, Noraneko pound ruthlessly on the barrier watching helplessly as Yuki was dragged into the shadows.

"Yuki…"

~Dream Ends~

***************

"YUKI!" A loud shout was heard throughout the Capsule Corps.

*********

****

Martyr of the Black Rose: Er…***sheepishly smiles*** Your right. I did put too much OC's in the fic. So I killed off the twins. No more OC's for me except Yuki, June, Houshi and Noraneko… You're not going to see a lot of June or Houshi too much. I'll try to make no more OC's, okay! 

**__**

Katyfoxdemon2: _Everything bad happens to Yuki because I love to torture him ***laughs evilly*** Er…about that fairy thing ***smiles sheepishly*** I don't know what else to put. What a horrible writer I am. ***Runs away crying***_

****

YoUkNoWuLuVmE: _Please don't say that! I'm not much of a writer myself and thank you for reviewing ***smiles brightly*** _

****

Kuriku: You reviewed two times! Great! More reviews for me! I see you finally got the pic. I hope you don't delete it this time. ***winks***

****

Mars explorer: You still think my fic is awesome? Wow I would have thought by this chapter. You would have thought this story was horrible! Also I hate spiders too. It gives me the creeps just thinking about their hairy eight legs…***shudders***

**************

This chap might be confusing, but stick with me here. Okay? I'll get to the point soon enough and also…does anyone know how to do battle scenes? I'm very horrible at them. So if the fighting scene looks stupid ***smiles nervously*** don't kill me or flame me. 

**********

Review!

******

**__** __


	18. Compassion

Chapter: 18

Author: Sozoku

Title: Broken Innocence

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragonball Z or any of the characters except Yuki and Naoko, June. Don't steal…. Even though I know you won't. 

Warning: Yaoi. If you don't like it then don't read it. No flames. My monsters that I made with my mind eat flamers. Characters might be OCC

*****************

"YUKI!"

"What the—the hell is that rack?!" Vejita clenched his sensitive eyes and winced at the high pitched sound. He growled, still holding his ears as he looked in the direction the sound came from and his eyebrow twitched as he marched towards room where the ningen boy was staying. 

He kicked open the door and glared at the boy, who had automatically stopped screaming when he kicked the door open. Vejita slowly brought his hands down from his ears and clenched his fist tightly together at his sides. His eyes burning with fire as he glared at the boy.

"What the hell was all that ruckus for, ningen boy?"

Noraneko scowled at the nickname, Vejita had _given_ him and opened his mouth to give Vejita a piece of his mind but changed his mind. The man was already upset already, Noraneko didn't want the man having a heart attack or something over because he couldn't keep his mouth closed.

Instead Noraneko replied, " I just had a bad dream."

"Hmph. It seems to me like it was more than a bad dream." Vejita snorted leaning against the doorway. Noraneko flushed in embarrassment and then in anger.

"What do you know?" He snapped glaring at Vejita. His temper was getting the best of him again. 

Vejita's eyes narrowed threatening at Noraneko, who gulp nervously. Damn, he knew he should have kept his big mouth shut but did he do that? Nope. He had to open his mouth like a retard and now he probably was going to get his ass kicked.

"Hn. You're not even worth the effort." Vejita turned his heels sharply and walked away leaving Noraneko alone in his room again.

"Ugh…K'so why do I always have to miss everything up?" Noraneko groaned borrowing his face in his hands. He fell backwards onto his back and looked up at the white ceiling through the cracks between his hand. "It's just not my day."

*************

Yuki yawned lazily lying on his stomach as Karasu stroked his black hair. His furry ears twitched now and then listening to the sounds in the room and opened one eye to look up at his master, who looked to be in deep thought. 'Karasu-sama is acting very weird today. He didn't even to touch me in any sexual way. I wonder…'

The son of Kurama and Hiei, shrugged and smirked to himself. It didn't matter to him whether his master touched him or not. As long as his master didn't put anymore scars on his body, Yuki was just fine. He laid his head on Karasu's thigh and purred softly as his master scratched the back of his ears. 

"Oh to the right…to the left…okay, okay right there." Yuki whispered loving the feeling of his master's fingers scratching behind his ears and thought. 'That man has excellent scratching fingers! But it's a shame he doesn't know what to exactly do with them.'

"Pretty Hanyou…? Do you love me?" Karasu asked pausing in scratching Yuki's ears. Yuki whined loudly and pouted when his master refused to scratch his ears until he answered the question.

'Do I love my master?' Yuki thought tilting his head slight letting his bangs cover his eyes and frowned. Did he love Karasu? He had always respected the man and stuff but he had felt no feels what so ever towards his master except loyalty and lust.

"No." Yuki shook his head and looked Karasu straight in the eye. "I don't love you."

A flash of emotion came in Karasu's eye before it disappeared as soon as it came. The usual emotionless mask washed over Karasu's face and Yuki opened his mouth to apologize but Karasu spoke. "Good and I have no feelings for you either, just lust. I just wanted to say that before something gets too far out of hand."

The boy was about to reply when he was suddenly flipped on his back and his wrist was pinned above his head. Yuki looked deep into his master's icy purple eye and searched Karasu's eye for any emotion but find none. He sighed happily and let Karasu have his way with his body.

*****************

"…345…. 346…347…348."

Yusuke counted to himself as he did a one-finger push up. He had seen Vejita do this many times but never tried to do it himself. So now he was trying to accomplish the one-finger push-ups and also take his mind off of his Godson which wasn't happening anytime soon.

'I should have been there to protect him. I should have watched out for him when he was in trouble.' Yusuke thought as he continued to do his work out but a guilty expression took over his face. 'What kind of Godfather am I, if I couldn't protect my Godson?'

~ Flashback ~

__

"Itte!"

Yusuke turned around to see five-year old Yuki standing in the kitchen doorway with painful red bumps running down his arms and legs. He raised an eyebrow at the boy, who smiled nervously back.

"What happened to you?" Yusuke asked looked down at Yuki.

"Er…I got string by mildillions of Bees!" Yuki answered pointing to his arms and legs. He winced at the suddenly moment and felt a rush of fire run up and down his arm. "And it hwrts, too."

"Duh it hurts! Getting string by one bee hurts." Yusuke crouched in front of his Godson and touched the large swelling on the boy's arm making Yuki hiss. "And the word is millions. Come on lets put some thing on your legs and arms."

"But it hwrts to move!" Yuki whined gazing up at Yusuke pleadingly. "Can you carry me?"

"You made it to the kitchen just fine." Yusuke said trying to ignore the puppy-eyed look, Yuki was giving him, but the more he tried to ignore it. The more heavily the gaze fall upon him until Yusuke finally caved in. "Okay, okay! Enough with the looks. I'll carry you up!" 

Yuki grinned in glee as he held up his arms waiting to be picked up, amused by the fact that his Godson had failed to ignore his little trick. Yusuke sighed and picked up the little boy by the back of his collar making Yuki pouted cutely and crossed his arms as he was pulled upstairs.

***********

"Itte! That stings!" Yuki exclaimed trying to wrench away from Yusuke's touch "Don't put that on me!"

"It's just some treatment to put on your wounds. Doesn't Hiei or Kurama put this stuff on you when you get a Bee Stings?" Yusuke asked looking at his Godson questionably. Yuki shook his head with a thoughtful expression.

"No, papa pulls something from his hair and puts it on my skin." The boy answered still moving away from Yusuke. "My skin goes back to norman." 

"Normal, Yuki. Normal." Yusuke chuckled and suddenly put a serious look on his face and held Yuki's gaze. "Look Yuki. You trust me right?"

"I trust you, Suke!" 

"Then you know, I will protect you from anything. If I know this treatment wouldn't help you, do you think I would still put this on your skin?" Yusuke asked, raising his eyebrow. 

Yuki shook his head without hesitation and sighed in defeat as he let his Godfather put the treatment on his swelling skin. Yusuke smiled warmly and ruffled the boy's eye length's hair. 

~ Flashback ~

An expression of determination slowly formed in Yusuke's brown eyes. His lips thinned as he looked down at the ground, clenching his fist together. "I will save you from that bastard, Yuki. I will protect you like I promised I would, If it the last thing I do."

*********

Yuki's eyes snapped up as he sat up on the bed. He placed his hand on his heart and a wistful look appeared on his face as his other hand gripped the black silk sheets tightly and thought. 

'What is this strange feel? It feels so weird. I don't think I'd ever had this feeling before…'

**********

**__**

Mars explorer: I would be still glad that you reviewed, even if you only put in two words. Thank you for reviewing again and I hope you got the message, I'd send you.

****

Seijaku Rei the chibi kitsune: Well here it is Seijaku-san. Thank you for reviewing again!

****

Kuriku: Don't worry about it, Kuriku. I already know those chapters were confusing and I'm glad you told me. I'll try not to make them confusing.

****

Tsugumiwolf : Everyone is saying poor Yuki. What about poor Sozoku?! Having to twisted mind to write all that. ***Snickers*** I'm just joking with you, but not about the twisted mind part. ***Whistles innocently***

****

Katyfoxdemon2: ***Ego busts times a thousand***Okay now Sozoku-sama is in a good mood. ***Snickers***

****

Martyr of the Black Rose: I had to get rid of them some how! They were kind of reminding me of Android 17 and Android 18 anyway…

*****************

__


	19. Love

Chapter: 19

Author: Sozoku

Title: Broken Innocence

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragonball Z or any of the characters except Yuki and Naoko, June. Don't steal…. Even though I know you won't. 

Warning: Yaoi. If you don't like it then don't read it. No flames. My monsters that I made with my mind eat flamers. Characters might be OCC

************************

June glared daggers at the phone and sighed as she flopped down on her bed. She had called towards the CC a couple million times but no one would pick up the phone or they just didn't hear it. June choose to go with option number two but her instincts told her that no one wanted to pick up the phone.

Her black eyes looked longingly out the window and watched with a small smile as the little kids in her neighborhood played kick ball. A frown replaced that smile when a new thought came into her head. Maybe Yuki was ignoring her or maybe he didn't like her! She shook her head wildly and screamed loudly into her pillow, annoyed with herself.

What was wrong with her? Why did she so hopelessly want Yuki to love her like in one of those romantic movies? June had never acted this way before, she used to be strong, independent and cunning but now she was just the opposed. 

June sighed and closed her eyes tightly as she pulled her knees to her chest. What was it about that redheaded boy that turned her inside out? Was it the hair? Those beautiful ruby eyes, June shook her head with a faint blush. It was sometime about Yuki that just attracted people to him, like food to a fly.

'A fly…' June opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. Was that what she was to Yuki, an annoying fly that bothered him and chased him around like a lovesick girl. Is this want she really wanted to become, a hopeless lovesick girl? Did she really love Yuki like she said she did or was her mind trapped too tight in a fantasy to understand that she didn't even know what love meant.

Love…

"…. Love is stupid…" The black-hair girl said and closed her eyes.

*******************

Forest green eyes flashed dangerously and delicate looking hands twirled a red rose. The thorns on the rose cut into the delicate hands, drops of blood hit the floor in slow motion. 

"You're only hurting yourself, Kurama. None of this will bring Yuki back."

Kurama glanced at his lover and place the rose down on the window ledge. He smiled faintly when unreadable ruby eyes looked at him. To other's Hiei's eyes were unreadable, but if you know Hiei for so long like Kurama. Then you too would very easily read Hiei's eyes. Hidden anger and annoyance showed, but deeper was concern.

"Sorry, Hiei. I guess I wasn't paying any attention." Kurama said with a bitter chuckle.

"Hn."

"I'm try to be more careful."

"Baka Kitsune."

Hiei watched silently as Kurama looked back out the window and already knew that if they didn't get Yuki back soon. Heads would soon roll. 

*********

Noraneko gulped down a bottle of liquor and closed his eyes tightly as he forced himself to drink the bitter liquid that burned his throat. It pushed all the thoughts of Yuki and the world around him out of his mind.

"Oi." 

Noraneko slumped in his chair and glanced at the person beside him before groaning mentally. 'K'so, I can't even a little peace and quiet when I'm drunk. Go away.'

He did not know that he spoken the words out loud until the man next to him spoke to him, again. "You don't have to be so rude about it!" 

"Yeah well that's too bad, isn't it?" Noraneko snapped loudly and turned away from the bald man. Unknown to Noraneko that was just what the man next to him wanted. Slowly the bald man poured some white power into his drink and quickly stirred it with his finger, mixing the power and the beer together. 

The brownish-red head turned around suddenly and grabbed his drink, eyeing the smirking man's he hastily gulped down his beer. "What are you smirk at freak?"

The man frowned at Noraneko and wanted to slam the boy's face into the table, but held himself back. If he did that then he wouldn't get the boy without anyone's suspicion. So he just waved his hands in front of him, almost innocently. 

Noraneko ignored the gut feeling inside him that was telling him to leave before something bad happened, but Noraneko being Noraneko, decided to ignore it. Not even knowing that every sip he took from his drink that it was slowly drugging him.

**********

Yuki's eyes slowly opened as he sat up on the bed. He placed his hand on his heart and a wistful look appeared on his face as his other hand gripped the black silk sheets tightly and thought. 

'What is this strange feel? It feels so weird. I don't think I'd ever had this feeling before…Why does it feel like I need to do something?'

__

~ Help me ~

Yuki's lips curled up in a sneer when he heard the voice and he leaped out of the bed into a fighting stance. His ear twitched to the side as his tail wagged slowly behind him like a rattlesnake and frowned in confusion and was just about to go back to bed when he heard the voice again.

__

~ Somebody! Please help me! ~

Without thought, Yuki ran out of the room. He didn't know where he was going but he had to find out who was his mind. 

***************

Noraneko lay limp against a brick wall with his shirt torn open and a black eye. He glared helplessly up at the feral looking man and weakly punched at his attacker. The man effortless caught Noraneko's fist in his hand and smirked.

"You shouldn't have done that." The husky voiced man said as he backhanded Noraneko across the face. The boy once again slumped against the wall and for some reason, couldn't move his body. "Now be a good little boy and get on your hands and knees."

"N-Never…You...ass…wipe…" Noraneko smirked smugly at the man's outraged face before his went unconscious. 

"Little bastard." Noraneko's attacker cursed and crouched down by the boy's body and started to finish the job, he had already started. Suddenly he felt an icy chill down his spine, the man turned to meet eerie glowing eyes. The man instinctively stepped back and stuttered. "W-What t-the h-ell a-are y-you?!" 

The creature ignored him for a moment while it gazed down at the unconscious and it's lips curled up into a sneer showing dangerous fangs. Instantly the man started to panic as the creature glared hatefully down at him.

"Look the kids just asleep! I don't do nothin'!" The man tried to explain backing himself then the creature appeared in front of him with inhuman speed. 

Seconds later blood splashed against the wall and a baldhead rolled down the dirty alley. The man didn't even have time to scream. 

**************

Kuwabara suddenly stood up out of his seat making everyone look at him in confusion. He had a serious expression on his face as he looked towards the east. "I sense him now."

"Sense who?" Yusuke asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend. 

"Yuki."

"NANI?!" Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei stood up also and looked at Kuwabara for the answers to their questions.

"Where?" 

"Is he fighting some?" 

"What direction?!"

"Shut up!" Kuwabara shouted already losing his patience and glared at his teammates. "I can't concentrate with you guys bothering me…Shit!"

"What's wrong?" Yusuke demanded frowning at the carrot haired man. 

"I lost him." Kuwabara answered glaring down at the floor. Kurama flopped back down in his seat weakly and look down at his hands with defeat while Yusuke and Hiei glared angrily at Kuwabara.

"Then find him again!" Yusuke shouted clenching his fist tightly ready to knock some sense into his friend. Kuwabara sent Yusuke an annoyed look and surprisingly didn't shout back like he usually did.

"I can't…I can't feel his Ki anymore." The carrot haired man admitted slowly sitting down with a defeated expression on his face. Hiei still glared down at the human in disgust before taking his seat next to Kurama, who looked very miserable.

Suddenly the door bell ring and everyone froze in their places as they all felt a familiar presence outside. Kurama was the first one to get up and run to the door and the rest followed quickly after him. He opened the door quickly, excepting his son at the doorstep but found Noraneko standing there.

Noraneko frowned at their disappointed _expression and rolled his eyes as he pushed his way into the CC. "Yeah like I want to see you guys, too."

"We're sorry, Yagai-san. We thought it was—" Kurama didn't complete his sentence because Noraneko already understand. 

"I know." Noraneko stepped into the light showing a bruised eye and torn clothing with blood on it. Kuwabara, Yusuke and Kurama looked at Noraneko with wide eyes. While Hiei just look at the boy with an emotionless face.

"What happened to you?" Kuwabara asked stepping towards the boy, who sat down on the couch.

"Just a little man-handled. If it wasn't for that angel, I probably would have been raped."

"Angel?" Kurama questioned gazing at Noraneko with growing interest. The boy nodded and looked at Kurama.

"He had long black hair that looked like silk and strange golden eyes. It was kind of strange actually—He had dog ears on his head." Noraneko frowned not noticing the knowing looks he was getting from everyone else in the room. He stood up and smirked. "Well I'd better be off to bed. Don't want to fail another test." 

"Yuki finally came out of his hiding place to save Yagai-san…I wonder…" Kurama said as he walking out the room without a glance toward the others. 

***************

Karasu glared at the wooden door in front of him and clenched the box in his hand. This wasn't supposed to happen. Yuki was supposed to be by his side forever not leaving without permission, especially to go to some human boy. "Something must be wrong with the drug. I must have do something wrong."

What Karasu didn't know who actually right he was. Yuki was suppose to listen to Karasu's every idea and thought. He wasn't suppose to think on his own without but now that drug was rapidly decreasing. Yuki was now able to think on his own.

He looked up just in time to see Yuki walk through the door. His eyes narrowed when the boy ignored him and finally spoke.

"Where were you?"

Yuki glanced at Karasu before rolling his eyes as he looked at his nails. "Out."

"Out where?" Karasu demanded, slowly crawling towards Yuki like a cat that was about to pounce. "Where have you been, Yuki?"

"None of your business." Yuki growled and suddenly shot his master a guilty look. He got on his knees and bowed his head. "I'm so sorry, Karasu. I don't know what I was thinking when I left without your permission. Please accept my apology."

The purple-eyed man studied his pet, suspiciously before placing his hand on Yuki's bowed head. "It's okay."

"Thank you Karasu-sama!" The boy threw himself at Karasu and wrapped his arms around the youkai's neck. 

'It was just the side affect of his Kitsune form. It had nothing to do with the drug.' Karasu told himself.

Unknown to him, Golden eyes glinted before darkness appeared in his vision.

***************


	20. Fight

Chapter: 20

Author: Sozoku

Title: Broken Innocence

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragonball Z or any of the characters except Yuki and Naoko. Don't steal…. Even though I know you won't.

Warning: Yaoi. If you don't like that then don't read it. No flames. Flamers are eaten by my monsters.

*****************

Purple eyes slowly opened and a groan of pain escaped Karasu's mouth as he tried to slide his hand out of the cuffs around his wrist. He blinked slowly trying to get his eyes adjusted to the bright light.

"Your wake."

"Yuki…?"

"Who else it would be, Karasu-sama?" Yuki said Karasu like a curse as he walked into Karasu's vision. Purple eyes squinted slightly looking up at the boy before narrowing. 

"What do you think your doing?" Karasu demanded glaring up at Yuki. "Release me!"

"It's very obvious on what I'm doing, Karasu. I don't think I have to explain it, you're smart enough to figure that out." The boy smirked sarcastically and tucked a stray hair behind his ear.

"If you don't let me out of here this moment, I'll—"

Yuki cut off Karasu's outburst with a wave of his hand and spoke cheerfully. "You're in no position to order me around, especially with you tied up and all. I'm in control here, Karasu. Not _you_."

Karasu still glared up at Yuki and thought to himself. 'I knew I should have killed him when I had the chance. I shouldn't have gone back on my 'treasure killing' rule.'

"Hey! Remember these?" The boy asked waving a familiar box in Karasu's suddenly pale face. Yuki winked and smirked, "You don't think I'd find these, did ya?" 

When the purple-eyed youkai refused to answer, the boy continued to speak. "What were you going to do with these, Karasu? Hmm? I wonder what's inside." Yuki opened the box and gasped with a fake surprise. "Oh lookie! It's needles!"

Karasu fidgeted in his seat and his face was look very pale at the moment as the black haired boy pulled out a needle that was filled with a drug. He started to sweat when Yuki glanced at him.

"You were going to give me with these last night. I remembered the glint in your eyes when I came in the door. What kind of drug are these, Karasu? What do they do? Make me horny or something—Wait a minute. Have you ever gave me this before?"

The purple eyed youkai continued to gaze at the needle in Yuki's hand and stayed silent. 

"I guess you probably had." Yuki sighed and shook his head in disappointment. "Shouldn't have done that, Karasu."

A slow feral smirk suddenly formed on the boy's lips 

"You have three options now. Take the needle. Go to Rekai—and you already knew what horrible things they do to villains there or I can kill you." Yuki looked down at Karasu with boredom. "Choose."

Suddenly a chuckle from Karasu made Yuki blink, startled at the youkai and before he knew it. He was rammed through the wall and thrummed several times, landing on his back on the ground. Broken glass surrounded his body and on his clothes.

Yuki yelped, rubbing his head and sat up to see Karasu walking towards him, braking the chains around his wrist. He shivered when Karasu smirked at him and slowly stood up as Karasu spoke.

"Did you really think you could subdue me with those weak chains?" 

"Actually yes." Yuki coughed out holding his blooding side that was cut by a huge piece of glass. He winced taking a step back when Karasu got too close to him. He watched the youkai suspiciously as Karasu crouched on the ground and digs his long red fingernails into the dirt; explosion hits Yuki's left arm. 

"I didn't touch you," mocks Karasu. 

The Kitsune yelled clutching his arm in pain and stumbles forward, gritting his teeth, trying to ignore the rush fire going up and down his arm. He glared at Karasu and thought. 'How? How did he do that without touching me?'

As if Karasu was reading his thoughts, he spoke. "You want to knew how I'm doing that without touching you, Pretty Hanyou?" He held out his hand and at this time another explosion on Yuki's left leg, "I'll give you a hint. While you have the power to summon and control the plants, I can summon and control what I have here in this hand, but you unfortunately can't see it." 

He applies more energy to the substance in his hand until Yuki can see it: a demonic bomb, which he throws on the kitsune, who vanished under a violent explosion.

************* 

At the sudden spike of Yuki's ki decreasing, Kurama looks at the direction the battle between Yuki and Karasu and glanced at his lover to see Hiei also gaze the same direction. Their eyes met and a silent knowing look appears on their faces.

They quickly run out of the Capsule Corps and then suddenly noticed they have been followed. Yusuke runs up towards them, frowning with Kuwabara running right behind him.

"Oi! You can't get rid of us that easy. Don't think you two are going to fight with me." Yusuke huffed glaring at Hiei and Kurama. Kuwabara finally catches up and pants heavily.

"Yeah, what Urameshi said."

"We'll then we better hurry before we don't make it in time." Kurama said glancing at Yusuke and Kuwabara, who nodded in agreement. The Urameshi team then took off to help Yuki.

***************

Yuki gasped, trying to catch his breath as he laid on the ground and thought. 'Is this what it feels like when your about to die? ' He closed his eyes. 'I feel so weak. I can't move…'

"I'm disappointed, Yuki. I thought I would at least a little tired. It was a pleasure fighting you, but sadly I have to inform you, my friend: you're going to die and I'll be the one to kill you." Karasu shook his head sadly and slowly began to create two bombs. "I'll let you think over your life before you die."

Yuki opens his eyes and stares up at the cloudy sky. 'Hmm…funny it's just like my mood….' A sudden flash of brownish-red hair flashes through his mind. 'Noraneko…'

__

~ Flash Back ~

Noraneko gazed into the dark sky and smiled, not noticing that Yuki was watching him. He glanced at Yuki still smiling and spoke. "When you look up at the sky at tonight and see stars, did you ever think what they are?"

"I don't really think about them at all." Yuki admitted and crossed his legs.

"Well…I think they are salt, Kami's salt and one day he is going to eat us."

Yuki chuckled at Noraneko's crazy idea and sighed with a smirk. If only Noraneko knew that Kami never eats and only drinks water…

~ Flashback Ends ~ 

A slow smile forms on Yuki's lips.

"What are you smiling about? Are you happy that you're going to die?" Karasu asked frowning down at Yuki, who had a small smile on his cut lips. 

Yuki chuckles and clenched his fist. " No…Just happy knowing that I'm taking you with me when I die."

With renewed strength, Yuki quickly throws himself at Karasu, whom is so startled accidentally letting go on his two bombs. The ground around the two explodes and Yuki and Karasu both disappear under the green light of Karasu's ki bombs.

*****************

__ ****

Katyfoxdemon2: I took too long in updating my fic, didn't I? *Shakes head * I have no excuses to give. I just…didn't want to do it. 

****

Martyr of the Black Rose: * Shakes head with large eyes * No! Yuki will NEVER love Karasu! Never! Yuki-chan loves me! * Hides from Noraneko-chan* 

****

Sad Eyes-01: *_* I hope you don't stop reading this fic because you're confused!! Please stay!!


	21. Soul

Chapter: 21

Author: Sozoku

Title: Broken Innocence

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragonball Z or any of the characters except Yuki and Naoko. Don't steal…. Even though I know you won't.

Warning: Yaoi. If you don't like that then don't read it. No flames. Flamers are eaten by my monsters. Chapter sucks.

****************

As the dust and smoke cleared from the sky, there laid Yuki on the ground, face down. For a moment his whole body was still until a dry cough escaped his throat. With a little strength, Yuki rolled on to his back and gasped heavily, clutching his torn shirt.

"I…thought I died…I could have sworn I just see Botan-san…" He whispered softly before coughing again. He closed his eyes and winced as he tried to sit up and then a yell of pain torn of his throat. A loud crackling noise alarmed him that his arms were broken.

Yuki suddenly stiffened when he heard footsteps running towards him and instinctively growled letting whoever knew that he would attack him if they got any closer.

"Yuki!"

His eye flow opened and soon recognized the familiar voice. It was Yusuke's! "Yusuke!"

Yuki was instantly pulled into a tight embrace and his mouth opened in a silent scream of pain as a rush of burning fire exploded through out his body. "AAAAAHHHHHH!"

"What's wrong?"

"Put him down!"

"He's having a seizure!" 

"Help him!"

"Here I find it!"

"What the hell is that?"

"A senzu bean."

"Don't give him that!"

"Shut up!"

Many voices were heard above him before something was forced into his mouth. Yuki was about to spit it out but a hand forced him to shallow it making him gag slightly. He pushed back the boil that was forming at his throat and suddenly all the strength and energy that disappeared from his body came back.

Yuki slowly sat up and looked around himself to notice that Goku, Vejita, Kurama, and Hiei were his left and Yusuke, Kuwabara, Mirai, and Gohan were on his right. He blinked in surprise and raised his arm to gaze at it. It was completely heal!

"H-How?" Yuki asked looking up at Goku. "My energy all came back!"

"That was a senzu bean. It heals whatever injury you have." The Saiyan explained smiling down at the boy, who nodded. A firm frown soon replaced the smile. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I feel—" Yuki looked up sharply and glared at the figure that was standing a few feet in front of him and hissed. "Karasu."

"So you lived after all. Hmm I guess my attack wasn't that strong." Karasu said looking at Yuki, who was standing up. He then glanced at Kurama and smirked. "Hello, my dear Kurama. Long time no see?"

"Karasu…I will never forgive you." Kurama narrowed his eyes at the purple-eyed youkai and took a step forward but was stopped by his son. Kurama looked questionably at Yuki. "Yuki?"

"This is my fight." Yuki said looking at his father in the eye. "Do not interfere."

"But…" Kurama frowned at Yuki, who shook his head.

"This is my fight. I started it and now I will finish it." Yuki spoke calmly and then glanced back at the rest. "I will kill anyone who interferes!"

"Don't be stupid, Yuki! We can take him on together!" Yusuke shouted at Yuki, who ignored him and leaped into the air towards Karasu. "Yuki!"

The Urameshi team was just about to run after Yuki but Goku and Vejita blocked their way. They glare at the two Saiyans.

"Out of our way Saiyan." Hiei growled dangerously up at Vejita and Goku.

"Sorry, can't do that. Yuki wants to fight on his own. He isn't a child anymore. He can take care of himself." Goku reassured gazing at Yuki. Kuwabara protested also glaring at the two Saiyans.

"He can't fight Karasu on his own, even Kurama almost died fighting that bastard! Yuki needs our help! Let us through."

"Kuwabara right for the first time." Yusuke muttered to himself.

"Baka. Let the boy fight." Vejita snorted crossing his arms. Kuwabara gritted his teeth and his glare focused on the prince but stayed quiet. He knew better then to mess with the prince. Vejita was a lot more dangerous then Hiei is.

"Move out of our way, Vejita." Kurama said coldly narrowing his green eyes at the Saiyan. 

Vejita narrowed his eyes and stepped out of the Urameshi's team way and snarled, "Fine. Go help the boy! See what happens if you try to help him! I dare you. Go ahead and brake the boy's pride even more."

**********

"Hmm…. It seems no one believes in you, Yuki. What a shame not even your parents." Karasu smirked, glancing at the arguing group. Yuki clenched his fist and glared angrily down at his family.

Why couldn't they understand that he didn't need their help? He was the helpless little boy he used to be before he was kidnapped. He had trained with the best and strongest warriors in the universe and still they treated him like a child!

Yuki shook his head and cleared his mind. He didn't need to think about that now. Right now, he had to destroy the youkai, whom used him as his other masters had done.

Yuki took a deep breath and tried to call his anger in him when suddenly he heard familiar footsteps running towards him and something inside snapped. He clenched his fist and glared at his family.

"Why can't you just let me fight him alone! Why do you all try to protect me! I don't need you help!" Yuki yelled offended by his family thinking that he was weak.

"We only want to help you, Yuki." His father admitted staring at him but was taken back by Yuki's anger.

"I don't need your help! Just leave me alone." Yuki growled at Kurama. Vejita rolled his eyes and huffed.

"K'so what is this a TV show? Finish the weakling, boy." Vejita snapped putting his hand on his hip and rolled his eyes again when Yuki's family began to argue again. It was then that Vejita decided to put an end to the situation and whispered with a smirk. "Fine. I'll finish him."

Without warning the prince leaped into the air and charged all his ki in a small but really dense sphere in front of him and then released a HUGE blast of energy towards Karasu with a loud shout.

"FINAL FLASH!"

The blast was too strong for Karasu to push back and it devoured the youkai whole, laying a large crater in the middle of the ground. Everyone except Goku gazed at the crater stunned then at Vejita.

Goku chuckled and patted the prince on the back almost making Vejita fall face forward. "Gee Vejita, you didn't have to make a big scene about it. He wasn't **that** strong."

"Hn."

"Wasn't that strong?" Kuwabara's eye twitched looking at Goku and asked weakly. "How strong are you guys? You took him out like he was nothing!"

Yuki sighed, a relief and let go all the weight off his shoulders. He was glad that he didn't have to finish off Karasu himself and show people how strong he was. Yuki didn't like to be the central of attention sometimes.

"Well…I guess we can all go home now." Goku said smiling at everyone before glancing at Gohan. "Come one, son. Let's go before Chichi gets angry with us and not let us have dinner! Bye guys."

"Sure thing dad." Gohan nodded and waved to Yuki as he leaped in the air after his father. "See ya, Yuki!"

"Bye Gohan. Bye Goku-san!" Yuki waved back weakly smiling. He glanced at his father to still see them stare at the crater in disbelief and chuckled. 

Yusuke yawned and started to walk away. "Better be off to bed. I'm tired."

"But Yusuke, you don't fight anyone. How can you be tired?" Kuwabara asked running after his best friend.

"I've been running all that time **and **worrying about Yuki. That takes a lot of work to do." Yusuke admitted crossing his arms been his head as he walked and then waved lazily at Kurama, Hiei, Yuki and Mirai. "I'll be at the CC. Ja ne."

Vejita shook his head and without glancing at anyone but Mirai and huffed but it was very clear he was please with himself for killing Karasu. "Come one, boy. We got more training to do." And took off.

"Yes, Father." Mirai sighed and smiled at Yuki. "It's good to see you back, Yuki. Too bad I have to train with Father right now or else we would have a chat. Well I better go before Father gets angry with me. Bye."

"Bye Mirai." Yuki muttered waving and sighed, suddenly feeling two gazing burning through his head. A delicate looking hand landed on his shoulder making him jump.

"Yuki, I think we need a little chat." Kurama said smiling at his nervous son. 

"Yes, I think we do and don't try to run away. You know that I can always find you." Hiei tapped his Jagan eye looking at Yuki seriously.

"Yes, sir." Yuki groaned, slouching his shoulders and glanced behind him in surprise to see Botan. "Botan-san! What are you doing here?"

"Yuki-chan!" The blue haired Grime Reaper jumped off her oar and hugged the boy tightly. "Oh I missed you so much. Look how you grown, you look just like Kurama."

"Er thank you." Yuki said weakly trying to breathe. Kurama shook his head with a twinkle in his forest green eyes.

"Botan, I don't think Yuki is suppose to turn blue." Kurama said pointing at Yuki's dark blue face. Botan blinked, surprised and quickly released the boy, who gasped for air.

"Gomen, Yuki." The Reaper apologized sheepishly blushing. Yuki nodded and smiled back already knowing the blue haired women was very happy to see him.

"What are you doing here, Botan? I thought you were suppose to be collecting souls." Kurama asked looking questionably at Botan.

"I am collecting souls. Karasu soul that is. Koenma wanted me to get here quick better Karasu tried to escape again." She held up a small jar with Karasu's soul inside. A small black cloud like soul floated in the glass jar. 

*************

Man what a horrible ending to a battle! Okay this is the **WORST** chapter I have done! Please forgive me! I thought it was kind of funny if Vejita finished Karasu off because of his impatience, but when I wrote it. I was horrible! Although the chapters **WILL** get better. I will promise you that…

****************

**__**

Katyfoxdemon2: Maybe. I'll think about it. Hehehe thought Yuki was dead didn't you! * Laughs evilly *

****

Tsugumiwolf: Merry Christmas to you too! Even though it's not Christmas anymore.

****

Martyr of the Black Rose: I can't write Action scenes! Look at the this chapter! I had to cut the fight short. I hate writing them. * Hides from Martyr of the Black Rose * Please don't choke me. I have enough of that from Vejita, Yuki, Noraneko, Hiei, Bulma, Chichi…and the list goes on.

***********

****

~ R-E-V-I-E-W ~

~ P-L-E-A-S-E ~

************


	22. Perceive

Chapter: 22

Author: Sozoku

Title: Broken Innocence

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragonball Z or any of the characters except Yuki, Naoko and Houshi. Don't steal…. Even though I know you won't.

Warning: Yaoi. If you don't like that then don't read it. No flames. Flamers are eaten by my monsters. 

***********

Noraneko stared out the window of his bedroom in shock. There standing outside of his window was Yuki. He got off his comfy bed and walked towards the window.

"Yuki…? What are you doing here?" He asked opening up his window, letting Yuki crawl inside the room. 

"Sumimasen (1). Am I disturbing you."

"No! Not at all! I was just thinking." Noraneko answered shaking his head. 

"I came over here to tell you something important." Yuki spoke seriously. Noraneko frowned. It was unusual to see Yuki acting like this. Something was definitely wrong. 

"What is it?"

"I can no longer see you anymore." Yuki said coldly meeting Noraneko's startled eyes. "I can no longer be in this relationship with _you_."

"What do you mean? Why?" Noraneko took a step back almost tripping over his own feet.

"I lied to you when I said I loved you." The red-haired boy voice was so icy that it sent a chill down Noraneko's spine.

"Why are you saying this?" Noraneko demanded clenching his fist and glared at Yuki."Doushite ore ni? (2). After all we been through?! You said you loved me!"

"Because I can't be in a relationship where I have to lie to myself everyday. I'm sick of it. I don't love you! I never loved you. I lied to you so you wouldn't be hurt!" Yuki shouted glaring down at the ground.

"Well you're doing a good job in doing that right now." Noraneko snapped sarcastically and turned away from the other boy, hiding the tears that were forming in his eyes. 

"I'm only doing this for you, Noraneko. You know things would never work out between us. You're human while I'm a youkai." The red-haired boy said placing a hand on the other boy's shoulder. 

Noraneko's eyes instantly narrowed at the gesture and coldly shrugged off the hand on his shoulder and turned around to glare at Yuki. "How do you know what's good for me? How in the hell can you tell me what's good for me! You're definitely not my father or my mother!"

"I just know." 

"Well then know this, too. GET OUT!" Noraneko yelled the last part, pointing to the window. His face was flushed with anger and his whole body trembled.

"I—"

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!!" 

Yuki stared at Noraneko for a moment before turning around and climbing out the window with a wave. "Ja ne, Noraneko."

"It's over…." Noraneko thought before dropping down to his kneel and stared at the spot Yuki once stood with disbelief. 

***********

Yuki stood on top of a roof looking down into Noraneko's room with an emotionless expression on his face. For a moment it looked like he was about to break down, but shook his head and jumped from roof to roof on the houses until he got to the forest. 

What he had done was best for Noraneko. Noraneko would forget all about him and move on like Yuki was never there. It was the right thing to do and Yuki was trying to convince himself that it, but was failing miserably. 

He and his family were going back to their dimension and Yuki couldn't bring Noraneko with him to Makai, especially with his parent's enemy running around the place. Yuki would never forgive himself if anything had ever happened to Noraneko. He had almost wanted to kill himself after he found out what he did to the other boy while he was under Karasu's control. 

Yuki landed ungracefully onto the ground and glanced around to come face to face with a capsule home. Without hesitation, he knocked on the door impatiently and shouted. "Sensei! Are you home, Sensei?"

Yuki was about to walk away from the door when he heard a familiar yell. "Hold your horses, Bishounen. I'll be there in a second!" Footsteps were heard through the house before the door swung open. Houshi stood in purple robe and stared up at the redhead. "Bishounen, what are you doing here so late?"

It was so dark outside that she couldn't see Yuki's face until he stepped inside her house. His face flushed and his eyes were puffy. Houshi gasped. "What has happened to you, Yuki-kun?"

*******

Furious amber eyes glared into Yuki's making the boy flinch slightly at the women's anger. He had no warning before he was hit in the head with a wooden spoon.

"Itte! (3) " Yuki yelped rubbing the side of his head and avoided eye contact with Houshi, who looked like she was going to kill him at any moment.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Houshi screeched loudly into the boy's sensitive ear. "Not only have you broken Yagai's heart but made a fool of yourself!"

"I know that!" Yuki snapped rudely at the old women. He glared daggers into the floor. "I knew I made a fool of myself, but this is the best for Noraneko-kun."

"How do you know what's best for Yagai when you don't even know what's best for yourself!" Houshi said glaring down at the boy.

Yuki winced at the tone of his sensei's voice and looked down with sorrow. Houshi was disappointed with him again. It was almost like the time he failed trying to control plants and Kurama was very disappointed in him. Although Kurama didn't say it out loud, Yuki already knew his father was disappointed in him. He could tell by looking into his father's eyes.

Why was he never good enough? Why couldn't he be as graceful as his father? His father was always smart and would never got into a stupid situation like this. Damn it, why did he have to be so useless? Tears of frustration spilled from Yuki's eyes and wetted his cheeks. He was surprised when small arms wrapped around his waist and all the emotions he held bottled up inside himself exploded.

"I hate to hear a child crying." Houshi whispered softly rubbing his back trying to comfort the boy and for the first time since Yuki known the old woman. Houshi wasn't trying to touch him in a sexual way.

"I'm sorry." 

"No apology necessary. Everyone's allowed at least one mistake. You've used up yours. Let's not dwell on it." 

***********

Sumimasen: I'm sorry (2)doushite ore ni?: Why (are you doing this) to me? (3) Itte!: ow! 

***************

**__**

Martyr of the Black Rose: I wanted to make Yuki fight, but I didn't want to make Yuki too strong. It would have probably made him into a Mary Sue if he already isn't.

**__**

Katyfoxdemon2: Why would I kill my own character? ***Whistles innocently***

****

Jenny: Newbie! Hello and thank you for reviewing my fic!! I'll try not to make you sad.

****

Touya4me: I'm a big DBZ fan so sorry if I made the DBZ characters stronger then the Yu Yu Hakusho's characters.

****

Tsugumiwolf: I wish I wouldn't rush myself into making this chapter ***Sighs*** I would be much better if I took my time, but I'm not a patient person.

****

Sad Eyes-01: A lot has happened, didn't it? Yuki escaping from being a slave then meeting the DBZ character etc, etc. Poor Yuki-chan!

***********

Okay this fic is almost over and I think can made a sequel, but should I make one or should I just move on? The reviews vote is always the best so let me hear it. Shit, that line is so cheesy.

************

****

- R-E-V-E-W -

****

~ P~L~E~A~S~E ~

****************


	23. Anger

Chapter: 23

Author: Sozoku

Title: Broken Innocence

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragonball Z or any of the characters except Yuki, Naoko and Houshi. Don't steal…. Even though I know you won't.

Warning: Yaoi. If you don't like that then don't read it. No flames. Flamers are eaten by my monsters.

*********************

Noraneko gulped down another glass of sake and sighed loudly attracting attention to him. The old bartender shook her head and sent Noraneko a sympathy look. Another guy drowning his sorrows, she wiped a shot glass and asked. "What's you problem, kid?"

Noraneko raised an eyebrow at the 'kid' but he decided to ignore it and slumped against in his stool as spoke. "I got dumped. The bastard."

"Bastard? Hmm you're gay?" The bartender looked questionably at the boy and was very tempted to ask the boy how old he was. Noraneko shook his head.

"I'm bisexual."

"Oh okay! Continue with your story." The women quickly filled Noraneko's glass when she noticed he started to stare at it. "Why did you get dumped? You're such a handsome young boy."

Nornaneko tilted his empty and gazed at it. "The bastard's said that it just wasn't might to be between us." He snorted and frowned. "What a shitty lie that was, I mean you could practically feel the fire between us if you ever seen us together."

A faint blush stained his cheeks at his next word. "He's very erotic looking and the most amazing ruby eyes that I ever since. It's like looking into a petals of fine roses. Like the color of his hair. His skin is pale and felt very smooth. His lips are soft and fragrant…"

"Oh my, it's like your describing a porn here!" She turned and glared at her other customers, whom were drooling. "Mind your old business, you perverts!"

Noraneko's blushed deepened after realizing how deeply he was talking about his former lover. A flash of pain went through his eyes before his blush turned into a blush of anger. How dare Yuki dump him like a cheap piece of trash! He should have been the one dumping Yuki, not that bastard!

"From the way you speak of him, it sounds like your still in love with him!" The bartender said looking down at Noraneko's face and shook her head as she filled another glass for another one of her customers. "Like my mama use to said _sometimes you think you gotten over a person, but when you see that person smile. You suddenly realize you're just pretending you're over them to ease the pain_."

Noraneko gazed up at the old woman with a thoughtful and sighed. "You're right. I'm not over Yuki and I'll probably never be, but I can still try to move on with my life."

The bartender managed to hide a sad smile and suddenly an idea popped in her head. The grin on her lips almost took up half of her face. "Oi, have you ever thought about trying to win him over again?"

"What?! You mean go over there and beg him to take me back!? Never! I'm not going to make a fool out of myself for that jerk!" The boy huffed stubbornly crossing his arms with his head up high.

"Are you afraid?" She taunted, a mischievous glint formed in her eyes. The bartender had met many men like this and knew that they just needed, a push to get themselves started. She just got to mess with their pride a little. Noraneko reacted as if she thought he would.

"Me? Afraid? Yagai Noraneko is afraid of nothing except Yuki's parents and Vejita." Noraneko spoke loudly puffing up his chest. 

"Then go over there and get him back!"

"Fine! I will and I will get Yuki back." Noraneko stood up and began to walk out, but came back grinning sheepishly and sat back down on his stool. "Right after I finish this drink."

***************

Hiei stood on a tall building and looked towards the east as he ripped his white headband off his head, but not so roughly that it could rip. His Jagan eye glowed a purplish and his vision turned green as he dug into Noraneko's mind.

__

"I can no longer see you anymore." Yuki said coldly meeting Noraneko's startled eyes. "I can no longer be in this relationship with you."

"What do you mean? Why?" Noraneko took a step back almost tripping over his own feet.

"I lied to you when I said I loved you." The red-haired boy voice was so icy that it sent a chill down Noraneko's spine.

"Why are you saying this?" Noraneko demanded clenching his fist and glared at Yuki."Doushite ore ni? After all we been through?! You said you loved me!"

"Because I can't be in a relationship where I have to lie to myself everyday. I'm sick of it. I don't love you! I never loved you. I lied to you so you wouldn't be hurt!" Yuki shouted glaring down at the ground.

"Well you're doing a good job in doing that right now." Noraneko snapped sarcastically and turned away from the other boy, hiding the tears that were forming in his eyes. 

"Hmm…So that was what happened the other day." His Jagan eye closed and Hiei tied his headband back over his forehead. He glanced at direction Noraneko was at and blurred out of sight.

*********

Noraneko walked out of the bar with his head high and gritted his teeth. "Stupid Yuki. Always braking my heart." It was just then that he felt it. Someone was staring at him. The hair on the back of his neck started to raise. Cautiously, Noraneko take a brief look at over his shoulder and froze. There glaring daggers into his head was Hiei. "Oh no! Not him!"

The boy turned around and faced the youkai with scowl. "What are you doing here, Hiei? I never thought I see _you_ out in public."

"…."

"Are you stalking me or something because—" Noraneko was cut off by Hiei sharp words.

"Will you shut up and let me speak." Hiei glared at the boy, who looked like he was about to kill Hiei, but surprisingly kept quiet. Seeing this Hiei continued, "I see you and Yuki broke up?"

Noraneko managed to suppress a gasp of surprise and a suspicious expression slid on his face. He glared down at the short youkai. "How are you know this?"

"I have my own ways." Hiei said carelessly meting the boy's eyes. He refused to tell the ningen about his third eye. What the ningen know was already dangerous enough.

Noraneko rolled his eyes and sighed. "Why are you here, Hiei?"

"I want you and my son back together." The short youkai looked away not wanting to see Noraneko's astound face.

"WHAT?!" Hiei never liked Noraneko and Noraneko very well know it. Ever since he was Yuki's boyfriend the youkai had glared and shot cold comments towards him and now Hiei wanted him back with his son. What the hell is going on here? "You all of people are asking me to get back with Yuki because…?"

"I want to make Yuki happy." Hiei answered closing his eyes. Noraneko gaped at Hiei before anger set inside of him.

'Why does everyone care about Yuki? What about me being happy? I was the one dumped by the asshole.' The boy thought gritting his teeth together. Unknown to him, his ki was raising making Hiei raise an eyebrow at him in question. Taking a deep breath, Noraneko put on a serious face and turned his back to Hiei. "I'm sorry, Hiei. I can't do that right now. I'm very busy."

Noraneko staggered back in surprise to see Hiei standing in front of him again. "How did you—never mind." He turned around to once again to walk into the youkai. "What the hell? Move out of my way!"

"I can't do that. **You **have to make Yuki happy again." Hiei spoke sharply glaring up at the tall boy. Noraneko gave the youkai an icy stare and demanded.

"Are you ordering me?" 

"…"

"Are have no right to be ordering around. Mr I'm-So-Mighty-Because-I-Have-A-Sword." Noraneko could tell the youkai was going angry by the way his ruby eyes were narrowing, but the ningen didn't care. He had to get this anger off his chest and he didn't care who he made furious.

"Instead of trying to get me to make things better. Maybe you should tell your son to stop being a little chicken shit and apologize to me. Then we'll see what happens next. I'm the one who got dumped, not him."

With that said, Noraneko marched away with fire glazing in his brown eyes. Leaving Hiei staring at him back in shock. A low chuckle was heard from behind the stunned youkai. Hiei didn't even have to turn around to see who it was.

"Shut up, Kurama."

"Hiei, Hiei, Hiei. When will you ever learn stay out of a teen boy's affairs, especially bitter teens." Kurama said stepping out of the shadows, smirking. Hiei already knew his lover had an I-Told-You-Look on his face. "You—"

"Shut up, Kurama."

"Alright, Hiei. I will, but just to save your pride. If you were someone else—you wouldn't be so lucky."

*************

"AACCHOO!"

Yuki blinked and groaned. "I hope I'm not coming down with a cold."

"Are you alright, Bishonen? You've been sneezing for a while." Houshi yelled from upstairs as she watched a male trainer to sit-ups. "Wow look at that…"

"I'm fine!" 

***************************

Yusuke yawning lazily as he pushed is back against an old tree and watched with amusement as Goku and Kuwabara tried to catch some fish. The Saiyan had asked him to join them, but Yusuke said he had other things to be doing than play with some dumb fish. Yusuke soon regretted those words after he saw all the fun Goku and Kuwabara were having.

"So all I have to do is try not to move and they just come to me thinking I'm food?" Kuwabara asked scratching the back of his head. A habit Yusuke and Kuwabara picked up after seeing Goku do it so many times. Goku nodded. 

"Yeah, you got it!" Goku smiled brightly and patted the orange-haired man on the back, forgetting about his strength. Kuwabara flew a couple of feet before landing face first in the water. Goku laughed nervously as jogged over to help the younger man up. "Sorry about that Kuwabara, sometimes I just don't know my strength sometimes!"

"It's okay." Kuwabara muttered standing up.

"Great! Let's get back to fishing." Goku crouched down in the water and stood still for a while. Yusuke was about to yell to the Saiyan how stupid he looked, but paused when a huge blue fish started to come towards Goku. 

The fish opened its large mouth, showing the duo it's razor sharp teeth and swallowed the Saiyan whole. Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at the scene in shock before the realization set in. A fish just ate the world's strongest man!

"STUPID FISH! GIVE HIM BACK!" Yusuke stood up from his comfortable sit and pointed his index at the fish. Blue energy surrounded the tip of his finger and he fires his Spirit Gun with a loud shout. As the energy traveled towards the fish, Goku appeared next to Yusuke.

"Nice job, Yusuke!" The Saiyan cheered clapping his hands and then rubbed his chin with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Although the fish is all blown to pieces now and I'm hungry!"

"What the—how did you—IDIOT!" Yusuke glared up as shook his fist angrily at Goku. "You get swallowed by a retarded fish and all you can say is you're hungry?!"

Goku blinked down at the younger man before nodding with a huge grin. "Yeah! I feel like my wife's cooking right now!" The older man drooled at the thought of eating some food. "It would be like dying all over again!"

'Sometimes I think he's stupider then Kuwabara!' The leader of the Urameshi team thought as he gazed up at the Saiyan in disbelief.

"Now let's get back to getting some fish, but this time Yusuke. Don't blow it up!" Goku joked jumping back in the lake with Kuwabara, who was trying to hold on to a large fish that was struggling in his arms. "Wow! Nice one you got there, Kuwabara. Now we just need fifty more and we're set!"

"F-Fifty?! What are you doing to do with fifty fish?" Kuwabara stuttered dropping dead fish on the grass. The Saiyan looked at Kuwabara like he was stupid and said spoke as if Kuwabara was a child.

"I'm going to eat them." 

"All by yourself? That's crazy! Nobody can do that! While…maybe you can, I'd see the way Vejita ate." Kuwabara said staring at Goku. He had seen Vejita eat like there was no tomorrow. He had barely gotten anything to eat when Vejita was around.

"Hey, Yusuke. Look at what I caught! I bet you can't get any better then that!" The orange-haired man grinned proudly pointing to his large fish. Yusuke smirked and shook his head.

"Naw, that's kiddy stuff. I'll show you how a real man catches a fish!" Yusuke pulled of his jacket and shoes and walked into the lake with a cocky smirk pasted on his face. Goku stopped what he was doing and watched with interest.

Yusuke stood still in the water for a while and soon he felt a fish swan slowly by his feet. Without hesitation, Yusuke grabbed the fish from the water and grinned, but stopped after hearing laugher coming from his companions. He blinked in surprise as he looked see a very tiny fish in his grip and scowled.

"Hahahha…Laugh it you, ya bunch of idiots." The young man muttered loudly marching back onto the grass. Goku wiped a tear from his eye and grinned at Yusuke, whom was sulking by the tree.

"Oh come on, Yusuke. Don't be a sore loser." The Saiyan said looking at the young man.

"…. Whatever." Yusuke closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

*******************

****

- R-E-V-E-W –

~ P~L~E~A~S~E ~

*******************

__ __


	24. End of Broken Innocence

Chapter: 24

Author: Sozoku 

Title: Broken Innocence

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragonball Z or any of the characters except Yuki, Naoko and June. Don't steal…. Even though I know you won't.

Warning: Yaoi. If you don't like that then don't read it. No flames. My monsters eat flamers.

**************

Sating in a dark corner of his bed was Noraneko. His back was pushed up against the wall and his head bowed. His body trembled with sorrow as he cried, his hand pulled the bottle of sake closer to his chest. 

__

"You bastard...I'm not crying for you....I'm just..so happy you're gone...yeah."

**************

"Are you going to leave again?" Trunks asked looking down at his lap.

"Yes. You want to come with me? You want to throw everything away and come with me?" Yuki joked letting a small smile grace his face.

"You mean it?" Trunks looked up from his lap and gazed up at the older boy. Yuki blinked for a moment before a sad expression crossed his face. 

Trunks stared at Yuki for a moment and then broke down into tears. He wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist and rested his head on the older boy's chest as he sobbed. "Why do you have to go? Why can't you stay here with us?"

Yuki stayed silent and placed his hand on the younger boy's lavender hair. He looked up in the doorway to see Kurama and glanced at Trunks, but when he looked back up, his father was gone.

"You don't like me no more? Is that why your leaving? I can make myself better if you want!" Trunks spoke softly gazing up at Yuki with adoring eyes. Yuki stared at the younger boy in disbelief and pulled Trunks into a tight embrace.

"Trunks, you don't have to make yourself better for me! I like just the way you are!" Yuki whispered closing his eyes tightly. The intense emotion in Trunks' eyes had scared him to death. Never in his life had someone depended on him so much. It was kind of scary being the number one idol in a child's eyes. It would be heart braking, if he had disappointed Trunks in anyway.

"Then why are you leaving?" Trunks asked wiping his eyes. 

"I have to leave. This place is not my home." Yuki pulled away from the embrace and looked at the ground. 

"Home is an environment offering security and happiness."

The two boys looked towards the doorway where Yusuke stood. He leaned against the fame of the door and met the redheaded boy's eyes. 

"Are you happy here, Yuki?" Yusuke demanded letting the shadows cover his face. He stepped into the room looking very intimating at the moment. "I mean it, are you truly happy here, with these people?"

Yuki frowned and bit his lip. Was he truly happy here? He had many friends here like Mirai, Goku, Trunks, Goten and Noraneko….

"I wouldn't know. I don't knew what happiness is." Yuki spoke bitterly towards his Godfather and winced when he realized what he said. 

Yusuke ignored what Yuki had said and demanded. "Are you really happy here?"

"I don't know." Yuki replied shrugging his shoulders. This gesture seemed to have annoyed Yusuke.

"How do you not know when your happy? Are you so dense that you can't tell whether your happy or not?!" 

"I don't know, Yusuke!" The redheaded boy shouted, clenching his fist. "I don't knew the difference between happiness and sadness anymore. They both seem the same to me!"

"What about Yagai-san? Aren't you happy being here with him?" Yusuke knew he sounded harsh, but he needed to knock some sense into Yuki.

"Of course, I am!" 

"Then why are you leaving and don't give me that stupid excuse about wanting to protect Yagai-san!" Yusuke snarled glaring down at Yuki. "I'm don't easily fooled like the others and nether are your parents."

"I already told you, I—" Yuki was cut off by the sharpness in Yusuke's voice.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Yuki! Tell me the real reason." The man shouted furiously, clenching his fist tight at his side.

"You want to know the real reason? I'm scared! That's the real reason, you happy now." Yuki snapped crossly at his Godfather. "Go head, laugh. I want you to. Stupid Yuki is afraid."

Yusuke's eyes softened at his Godson's words and kneeled by the trembling boy. "Yuki…"

"Don't…Don't look at me like that. I don't need your pity." The redhead recoiled from Yusuke's touch and whispered, "I don't need anyone looking down at me at the moment. Please…can you leave me alone?"

The Tantei pushed the sting of Yuki's words out of his head and nodded as he left. Yuki watched Yusuke go and pulled his kneels up to his chest, trembling. He ran his hands through his red locks and sighed. Yuki stiffened when he heard something move behind me and relaxed when he realized whom it was.

"Trunks…."

"You're crying." Trunks stated looking down at Yuki, looking just like his father. "I thought strong people like you aren't suppose to cry."

Yuki bowed his head; his bangs shadowing his eyes and spoke. "Heavy hearts, like heavy clouds in the sky, are best relieved by the letting of a little water." 

Trunks gazed at his idols back in confusion as Yuki slowly walked out of the room.

****************

Noraneko stared up at his ceiling with a blank face. He clenched his the bed sheets tightly and rolled his head on the side, whispering. "I wish he meant it when he kissed me, cause then I could look back and remember someone love me…Instead I can only look back and remember someone used me."

His vision blurred with tears before he quickly wiped them away. Noraneko grimaced and stared at the wetness at the back of his hand. This was the second time he cried because of Yuki. Was Yuki really worth it for him to cry about? Still angry, Noraneko wanted to say no, but deep in his heart. He already knew the right answer.

"I want to hate you so much, Yuki, but my heart won't let me." Noraneko closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. "What is it about you that makes me feel so warm inside? Why does it feel like I want to take you in my arms and never let you go?"

He choked as the realization dawned on him and his eyes grow wide. "Is this what my mother felt like when father left her. This unbearable torment…? Is this why she so irritable all the time…because of this heart ache?"

Noraneko closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. "I had promised myself that I would never end up like my mother, but now I have broken it." 

A flash of anger went through his system and he gritted his teeth. "This is all that bastard's fault. I'm going to kill him for making me brake my promise." Noraneko stood up from his bed and quickly pulled on a jacket. "Minamino Yuki, you will suffer at my hands!"

*****************

"Yuki-chan!"

Yuki turned around to see June run toward him and stared at the girl, questionably. "J-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Briefs-san let me in the house." June frowned and glared at the direction, she had just came from. "What a dreadful man that 'Vejita' is." 

Yuki blinked, looking down at her. "You met Vejita-san?"

"Yes and it is not something, I want to repeat again. That man gives me the creeps." She turned to Yuki with a smile. "Any enough about that jerk, how are you Yuki-chan?"

"I'm fine."

"Great, because we're going to have a little tour around the Capsule Corp." June said attaching herself to the boy's arm and pulled the protesting boy towards the door.

"But J-chan, I already knew my way around!" Yuki let the girl pull him around towards the door.

"Yeah, but I don't." June spun around and gazed up at Yuki, lovingly. "Don't you want to spend sometime with me, Yuki-chan?"

"Yes, but—" He was cut off when she spoke.

"Then, come on!" 

"Okay, J-chan." Yuki sighed in defeat and was dragged through the CC with June, whom was having the time of her life. 

"This time I get to spend more time with you and then I'll have you all to myself." She whispered softly and smirked. 

*************

Noraneko was just about to about to ring the doorbell of the CC when suddenly he heard a loud utterance of an emotion coming from behind the gate of the Capsule Corporation. Curiosity getting the best of him, Noraneko decided to see what was going on and froze at the sight in front of him.

There stood Yuki and June, but something was definitely wrong with the picture. June was crying, which had surprised Noraneko. He had always thought of her being a strong willed girl and seeing here like this right now, ruined her image. 

She clutched Yuki's shirt tightly and gazed up at the redhead with sadness and love. She was shedding tears of grief, sorrow and pain as her mouth moved rapidly. Noraneko didn't hear what they were saying, but Yuki shook his head and looked away from her.

June closed her eyes and started to speak again. To Noraneko, it seemed as if she was trying to tell Yuki something important. Yuki's eyes widen for a moment before taking a step away from June, who looked at the redhead in horror and fear.

She mouthed Yuki's name and then threw herself at Yuki and started to pound on Yuki's chest, angrily. Yuki didn't stop her for a while before he caught both of her fists in his hand and gazed down sadly at June. 

He pulled her into an intimate embrace and spoke in June's ear making the girl cry harder. June's eyes flashed with more pain and she suddenly pulled from Yuki like he had hit her. She turned quickly and ran past Noraneko, sobbing.

Noraneko stared at June's back until she left his vision and soon fixed a furious glare on Yuki, who was staring at him in shock. He clenched his fist at his side and growled, "What did you say to her?"

Yuki opened his mouth, but closed it and looked away from Noraneko. Which was not a good thing to do at the moment. Noraneko stalked towards the redhead and trembled in anger. 

"What the fuck did you say to her, Yuki?! Are you breaking her heart like you did mine? Can't be satisfied in messing up one person's life and now you gone and fucked up another. Your so selfish, Yuki! Why do you always—"

"I told her, I loved you." 

Noraneko gazed at the other boy in amazement and his mouth opened and closed like a fish. He shook his head quickly and stuttered, "W-What did you say?!"

"I said I—" Noraneko shook his head and stepped closer to Yuki with hopeful gleam in his brown eyes.

"No! The last part." 

"I love you?" Yuki gazed questionably at the other boy and Noraneko closed his eyes with a faint smile on his lips.

"Say it, again."

"I love you." Without warning, the brownish-red haired boy grabbed the front of Yuki's shirt and pulled the boy into a passionate kiss. Yuki's ruby eyes grow in surprise, but closed them as he wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck. Noraneko's arm wrapped around Yuki's waist and jerked Yuki towards him until they were chests to chest. Finally the two boys broke the kiss, panting heavily. 

"Thank you, _Yuki-chan_." Noraneko uttered huskily making Yuki blush deeply.

"Your welcome, _Noran-chan_." Yuki chuckled, still blushing as he rested his head on Noraneko's chest and frowned as the scene between June and him came into his mind.

__

~ Flashback ~ 

"Y-You can't be serious! I mean…You can't like boys. Y-You like me, right?" June demanded, clutching Yuki's shirt tightly. Yuki shook his head sadly and avoided eye contact with the girl. She closed her eyes. "You're not lying are you? Tell me…Why haven't you told me that you were gay. We're you just stringing me along just for the fun of it."

Yuki's eyes widen at her words and stepped back to explain, but she took it as if he was trying to deny the truth. He watched as her black _eyes dilate in pain and sadness and the next thing that Yuki knew June was striking his chest repeatedly and forcefully, angrily. _

He had having enough of the girl hitting his chest and caught her fist in his hands and pulled June into a hug. He sighed and whispered in her ear, "I wasn't stringing you around, June. I didn't know I had feeling for this person until a while ago. If I had knew it was going to end like this then I would have told you sooner. I love you, but I'm not in love with you. I love Noraneko."

June pulled away from him like he had just slapped her in the face. The look of betrayal and hurt in Yuki's eyes had made his heart stop and before he could say anything, June ran past him. He was surprised to see Noraneko at the gate of the CC and hoped the other boy didn't see just what happened. Unfortunately for Yuki, Noraneko had seen the whole situation between him and June.

~ Flashback Ends ~ 

"What are you thinking about?" Noraneko asked looking down at Yuki, who blinked up at Noraneko.

"Nothing." Yuki let a smile form on his lips and beamed at the other boy. "Let's go tell my parents that we're getting back together." He didn't notice that his boyfriend was staring at him in confusion.

****************

"PAPA!! FATHER!!" Yuki shouted throughout the Capsule Corp and frowned placing his hands on his hips. He looked questionably around and yelled, "Yusuke! Kuwabara!! Where are you?"

"Who are you calling, Yuki?" Noraneko asked sitting on the couch with his arms crossed behind his head. 

"My fathers, Yusuke and Kuwabara." Yuki answered shaking his head and sighed. "Hmm maybe they went out."

"I never met your parents before Yuki. I wonder what they are like." 

Yuki turned and stared at his boyfriend in disbelief. "You met my parents before, Noraneko!"

"No, I didn't. I think I would remember meeting your parents, Yuki." Noraneko raised an eyebrow at Yuki's pale face. "What? Is something wrong?"

"Are you sure, Noraneko? One of my father's are short and has spiky black hair and the other looks just like me!" Yuki pointed to his face at the last sentence and paled more when Noraneko shook his head at his parent's description. He stumbled forward and leaned against the couch, rubbing his temples with a confused face and whispered, "What is going on here? I'm sure Noraneko met my parents."

The redhead was about to question Noraneko again when suddenly a piece of paper with a bouquet of light pink roses next to it caught his attention. Yuki stared with roses before reading the letter and automatically knew it was Yusuke's handwriting.

__

Dear, Yuki

If your reading this letter right now then Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara and I are gone. We have decided that it would be best if we would leave without you, since you have a new life in this dimension. Kurama didn't want to write this letter because he doesn't knew how to say goodbye well and Hiei just doesn't want to write. Kuwabara…. he was busy at the time. Anyway Hiei had used Jagan eye on everyone to erase his or her memories of us, expect for you. So don't be surprised when no one remembers us. Also I hope you and Yagai-san use protection when you have sex. You don't want to have a baby on your hands when you're only seventeen, kid.

Yuki blushed heavily and shook his head in disbelief, but continued reading.

__

You can come visit us anything you like, Yuki. Before Hiei had removed everyone's memories, Bulma had made a machine that allows you to travel to our dimension. We tried it out and it works just fine, to my surprise. That woman seems like a nutcase to me. Well, I better go; Hiei looks like he's about to chop Kuwabara's head off, again. You already knew how that goes and Yuki…take care of yourself. I don't knew how do say goodbye, so I won't even write it. We **will** met each other again.

From,

Uramshei Yusuke, your number one Godfather.

Yuki gazed at the letter before he folded the letter in his hand and turned to Noraneko, whom was staring at the bouquet of roses with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Who are the roses from?" Noraneko asked crossing his arms and a flash of jealousy went through his eyes making Yuki smile. 

"Just…from a friend." Yuki replied putting the letter in his pocket as he walked towards Noraneko and flopped down next to his boyfriend on the couch. Noraneko frowned, not liking the answer he was getting.

"A good friend?"

"A great friend." 

***************

~ Two Days Later ~

A figure covered in black stood above a grave, his red hair blew in the wind as he stared down at the grave with an emotionless face. He crouched down by the grave and placed a single red rose upon the tombstone and closed his eyes as he appeared to be in deep thought.

"Thank you…"

Yuki turned his back to the grave, slowly and disappeared in the deep forest. The wind suddenly blew softly against the petals of the red rose as if a hand was caressing the petals, lovingly.

*************

Well…The fic is finished and a sequel will come out. I just don't know what the title of the fic would be. I was kind of disappointed with the ending of this story, but I can't write ends and fighting scenes very well like some others. 

************


	25. Author's Note

Author's Note

Sequel to _Broken Innocence_ is up!!! It's called _Jealous Construction_!!! Please visit it! 

Review and email me questions about Broken Innocence, if you had any questions that I didn't answer in the fic! I will be glad to answer them…just don't make them to hard to answer. 

From: 

Sozoku

*********


End file.
